


YunGi Oneshots/Drabbles

by Angel_YoungMi



Series: YunGi [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, M/M, i dont know what to tag more, oneshots, whatever, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 64,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: I'll compile every YunGi oneshots and drabbles that I wrote in here from now on.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: YunGi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021996
Comments: 68
Kudos: 210





	1. Last Date

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted in Yunho X Ateez book in [Wattpad.](https://www.wattpad.com/story/205138632-yunho-x-ateez)
> 
> I am mostly there so I might reply to your comments here a bit late. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

_**The medical thingy is inaccurate. Please ignore it.** _

"M-min?" 

Mingi stopped laughing once he heard that voice and he had a split decision whether to acknowledge the voice or not while his 2 friends, Wooyoung and Yeosang looked at him with their eyebrows raised, confused as why did he stopped laughing suddenly but they got their answer when they saw him. Mingi was about to pull his 2 friends and walk out of the store but the voice spoke again.

"M-min..? Can we t-talk..? P-please..?"

Mingi huffed, ignoring the voice again and turned to his friends, "Wait for me in the car." Mingi said, giving his car keys to Yeosang and they walked out of the store in silence. Mingi took a deep breath before he turned around to finally face the owner of the voice that called him. "What do you want Yunho?" Mingi huffed and he was a little bit shocked when he looked at Yunho properly.  **_Why is he so thin..?_ **

Yunho gave Mingi a nervous smile while his sweater paw hands fumbled with each other as he slowly walked closer to Mingi. "H-hi, how are y-you?" Yunho smiled softly but his smile dropped when Mingi scoffed at him and gave him a cold stare. "Do you want something from me?" Mingi asked, ignoring the question and crossed his arms over his chest trying to look intimidating.

Yunho bit his lips and looked to the ground for a second and back to Mingi. "N-nothing.. I j-just t-thought that m-maybe we can h-hang out for a w-while." Yunho mumbled and Mingi frowned. "I don't want to. Why are you doing this to me Yunho? We broke up half a year ago- wait no, YOU broke up with me half a year ago so why did you want to 'hang out' with me now?"

"I m-miss you.. I'm s-sorry Min.." Yunho whispered sadly and Mingi had to control himself not to give in. Yes, he is still in love with the person standing in front of him but that person suddenly broke up with him half a year ago without any explanation. "Sorry for what? For breaking up with me without giving me a solid reason and explanation? Isn't it a bit too late now?" Mingi hissed and Yunho's lips wobbled as he drop his face in shame.

"I k-know.. I'm s-sorry.. F-for everything.." Yunho muttered and Mingi sighed, running his hand through his hair, looking at the Yunho who still had his gaze to the floor, biting his lips several times.  **_He only does that when he tries not to cry.._ ** MIngi thought and sigh again. "It's fine, I guess. I have to learn to move on anyway. I hope you're happy Yunho. I have to go." Mingi said, making Yunho quickly look up to face Mingi again with wide eyes and he was about to reach out to Mingi before he stopped and spoke instead.

"M-min? I know I s-sound stupid right n-now, but c-can we g-go on a date for o-one last t-time? P-please?"

Mingi blinked.  **_What?_ **

"What? A date? Are you kidding me?"

"P-please? Just o-once and I w-won't bother you again. Please M-min..?"

Mingi was about to reject but seeing how Yunho looked so hopeful, he sighed and gave in. "When?" Mingi asked and swallowed subtly, seeing how Yunho's face lit up because he didn't reject him. "This Saturday? C-can we meet at KQ Cafe?"

"What time?"

"12? So we can have l-lunch there?"

Mingi nodded his head, "See you on Saturday. I have to go now." Mingi said and Yunho smiled at him, waving his sweater paws as he watched Mingi walk out of the store.

\--

"You're late."

Yunho cringed and slowly turned around, giving his doctor a sheepish smile, "S-seonghwa hyung! I found Mingi! He agreed to go on a date with me this Saturday!" Yunho bounced as he waited for Seonghwa to come closer. "Really? He won't ditch you right?" Seonghwa asked, a little bit shocked that Mingi actually agreed to go on a date with his patient that he had considered as his little brother.

Yunho pouted at Seonghwa, "Mingi is not like that! He won't ditch me!" Yunho huffed with his pout still on display making Seonghwa chuckled and ruffled his hair before opening the door to Yunho's ward or his 'home' since 6 month ago, "Get in. I told you that you can't stay outside longer than 6 hours, Yunho." Yunho scratches his head with his sweater paws, biting at his lips sheepishly as he enters his ward.

"I'm sorry, hyung.. I was about to go back when I saw him and I can't help it.. I've been searching for him since a week ago.." Yunho pouted as he hopped onto his bed and let Seonghwa pull up his sweater and start prodding at his chest with his stethoscope. "I'll let it slide this time. Make sure your date won't last for more than 8 hours. I will only let another 2 hours more for that day. Do you hear me?" Seonghwa said, giving Yunho a stern look and the latter quickly nodded his head.

"Good. Now lay down. You need an IV drip." Seonghwa said before he looked at Yunho for a moment, narrowing his eyes a little making the younger gulped. "And oxygen. You can't fool a doctor, Jeong Yunho. Stop trying to act like you can breathe fine." Yunho sighed, dropping his act and wheezed out. "It's not t-that bad today, h-hyung.. I have to p-practice for Saturday a-anyway.."

"You should've told him pup.. I can see how you still love him so much.."

"I can't.. I can't let him s-see me like this hyung... He already t-took me in when my p-parents kicked me out for being g-gay and help me pay my university f-fees.."

"And I told you that your hospital fees will be covered by me and Joong so what's wrong with telling Mingi about this?"

"Hyung.." Yunho whispered sadly, looking at Seonghwa who had stopped prodding Yunho's body. "I don't want him to be d-devastated when I'm gone.. I have to let him g-go before that happens so he can f-find someone else.."

"Your chance of survival is still there, pup.. Joong had been doing his best to find a donor.."

"I know and I'm thankful for that.. B-but.."

"But what pup?"

Yunho sighed, fumbling with his sweater paws and whispering softly, "I d-don't think I'll live much longer.."

Seonghwa looked at Yunho and sighed when Yunho started crying softly, wiping his tears with his sweater paws. Seonghwa sat on the bed and pulled Yunho into his arms and the latter burst into more tears, gripping Seonghwa's shirt tightly.

"Is this because you relapsed again last week?" Seonghwa asked as he soothingly ran his hand on Yunho's head, nape and back.

Yunho nodded.

"I don't want to d-die, hyung..."

Seonghwa bit his lips, preventing himself from crying too as he calmed the younger down. Yunho had cried out loud in the crook of Seonghwa's neck as he relished all the fear he had been feeling since 6 months ago into tears. "I w-want M-mingi, hyung.. B-but I can't l-let him see me l-like this.. I d-don't want to h-hurt him but I l-love him so m-much.. It's b-better for him to be h-hurt because of a b-breakup than hurt b-because he l-lost a l-loved one f-from illness..." Yunho stuttered in between his cries and Seonghwa had to clench his eyes shut, rocking their body slowly until Yunho stopped crying.

\--

"Eh? A date? WIll you go?" Wooyoung asked curiously as he and Yeosang knew how much Mingi had a hard time after the breakup. "You said that you're gonna get over him. This is not getting over him though, Mingi. And what? Last? What did he mean by 'for one last time'? I don't want him to hurt you again Mingi-ah. It took us 3 months to get you out of the house." Yeosang huffed, his arms crossed over his chest with a slight frown on his face.

"I don't know. He only told me he wanted a last date with me this Saturday and he won't bother me anymore after that. I don't know why I agreed." Mingi sighed.  **_Maybe because he looked like he would burst out crying in the middle of the store if I reject him.._ ** He thought and shook his head.

"Don't go." Yeosang said as Wooyoung nodded his head, agreeing with the former.

"What? I'm not gonna do that."

"Why not? You should just ditch him for what he did. Teach him a lesson or something." Wooyoung hissed, making Mingi closed his eyes, sighing out loud as he didn't know what he should do. He wants to ditch him for hurting him before but he also can't do that to his soft baby.  **_Ex-baby. Whatever.._ **

"I don't know if I can do that.."

"You're too soft and nice with him yet what did he do? He left you without any explanation and we're the one who patched you up Mingi! Don't go." Yeosang said and Mingi can only sigh.

\--

**_He's late.._ **

Yunho bit his lips while fumbling with his sweater paws, waiting for Mingi near the cafe half an hour ago and he started to feel anxious.

**_He won't ditch me right..? But.. Maybe he would.. I left him.. Maybe he is still mad at me.. Who wouldn't though.._ **

Yunho sighs softly, looking up at the darkening skies and he became more anxious.

**_It's going to rain.. I hope Mingi will come soon.._ **

\--

"Holy shit! He's still there! Fuck!" Mingi rushed to Yunho with his umbrella when he spotted the latter. "Yunho! Why the fuck didn't you go into the cafe??" Mingi hissed. Yunho blinked at Mingi and wiped his face with his sweater paws so he could see him properly. "Y-you came.. I t-thought you d-ditch me.." Yunho stuttered and shivered making Mingi pull him closer under his umbrella.

"...I was about to ditch you but I know you would wait for me here for the whole day. Why didn't you wait inside the cafe, Yun?"

"I w-want to go inside w-with you.. L-like how we used t-to do.."

Mingi sighed, frowning when he saw how Yunho shivered from the cold and his wet clothes. "Come on, will it be fine for you to have a date with me at ou- my apartment? We can watch movies or something." Yunho smiled at Mingi's question and nodded his head, "T-that's fine too. As l-long as I c-can spend some t-time with you t-today."

"Let's go then."

\--

"Yunho?" Mingi knocked on the bathroom door with his clothes for Yunho to wear. "Y-yes? You c-can come in." Yunho stuttered as he engulfed himself in the big fluffy towel that Mingi had given him. Mingi entered the bathroom and gave Yunho a small smile while putting the clothes on the counter. "Wear this while I wash your wet clothes. I'll order something for us to eat, what do you want?"

"Uh.. Anything is fine.." Yunho mumbled, making Mingi tilt his head. "Hm.. I'll order some of your favourites then. Will it be okay?" Yunho widened his eyes at that and he had to bite his lips and blinks his eyes a few times to prevent himself from crying. "Y-you still remember my f-favourites?" Yunho asked quietly and Mingi gave him a soft smile. "I will never forget Yun."

Yunho cast his eyes to the floor and Mingi sighed softly, ruffling his hair before saying, "It's alright Yun, I'm fine. Go shower and I'll meet you in the living room. Okay?" Yunho nodded and Mingi left the bathroom.  **_He still remembers.. I'm so sorry Mingi.. I love you so much.. I hope you'll find someone healthy that can grow old with you.._ ** Yunho thought sadly and showered as fast as he could so he could spend time with Mingi.

Yunho walked slowly to the living room after the shower while looking around and his heart sank even further when he saw the decorations that he used to put around the house are still there where he had put it or hanged it. "Yunho? What are you doing standing there? Come here." Mingi said, patting the empty space next to him on the couch with a smile. Yunho bit his lips and walked to the couch and quietly sat next to Mingi while he fumbled with Mingi's sweater.

"The food will be here any minute. What do you want to watch?" Mingi asked softly and frowned a bit when he saw Yunho seemed so small wearing his sweater when he used to fit in them before. Yunho tilted his head, thinking before shrugging at Mingi. "I don't mind Min. You can choose." Yunho smiled softly and Mingi couldn't help but to ruffle Yunho's hair gently. "Already know you would say that. Let's watch Harry Potter then." Yunho giggled and nodded his head, making himself comfortable on the couch.

The food arrived just in time for the movie to start properly and Mingi put the food on the coffee table in front of the couch. Mingi started to put Yunho's favourite on the plate on auto-pilot and handed it to him. This however, only made Yunho even sadder and he had to blink his tears out before taking the plate of his favourite food with a small smile. "T-thank you Min.. You don't have to do that.. I can do it myself.."

Mingi chuckled softly at Yunho before shrugging and taking his own food, "I'm used to it Yun. It's fine." Yunho huffed, frowning at Mingi. "Why are you being so nice to me Min? I broke your heart.." Mingi stopped piling the food on his plate when he heard Yunho and put his plate down on the table. He sat next to Yunho and put a hand on Yunho's thigh, giving the latter a small sad smile.

"I know, Yun but I also can't deny how much I still love you and how I want to treat you better. Yes, I'm confused and hurt because you won't tell me the reason why did you break up with me but that doesn't mean that I have to stop loving you because of it. Maybe you have the reason but you just can't tell me yet."

Yunho blinked and before he knew it, his tears spilled on his cheeks making Mingi widened his eyes and panicked, taking Yunho's plate, putting it on the coffee table before pulling him closer. "S-sorry.. I'm sorry Min... I'm so s-sorry.. I l-love you too.. but I c-can't.. I'm s-sorry.." Yunho sobs, hiding his face in the crook of Mingi's neck while the latter runs his hand on Yunho's back gently. "It's okay Yun." Mingi pushed Yunho for a bit so he could see his face and gently wipe all the tears and gave Yunho a small kiss on his forehead while holding both of Yunho's hands.

"You want to have a date so I'm giving you one. Maybe when the rain stops we can go get some ice-cream. Okay?" Mingi said softly and Yunho nodded his head with a small smile, "I would love that." Mingi smiled at Yunho's answer, giving a small squeeze on Yunho's hands.

"Let's start our movie date."

\--

"Yun?" Mingi whispered after he paused the movie when he realized that Yunho had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Yunho stirred, rubbing his eyes with his sweater paws and pulling himself away from Mingi. "M'sorry.. I'm a bit sleepy.." Yunho slurred making Mingi chuckled and shook his head fondly. "The rain had stopped. Wanna go get some ice-cream?" Mingi asked and Yunho perked up, nodding his head with a big smile on his face.

"Let's go." Mingi said, grabbing Yunho's hand and intertwining it with his as they walked out of the apartment.

They strolled at the nearest park with their ice-cream in one hand while the other was still intertwined together, talking about nothing and anything like how they used to until they finished their ice-cream. Yunho pouted after a while making Mingi stop him and placed a hand on Yunho's cheek. "Why are you pouting?" Mingi asked and chuckled when Yunho pouted even more.

"I have to go back.. It's getting late.. I can only stay out until 8 today.." Yunho sighed, "And I promised you that this will be the last time.. I'm going to miss this.. I'm going to miss you.. I don't want to go back.." Yunho continued sadly making Mingi sighed. "You still won't tell me the reason?" Yunho shook his head slowly making Mingi sighed again but he didn't push him further. "Will you at least let me walk you home?" MIngi said and Yunho shook his head again.

"M-min?"

"Hm?"

"C-can I have one more s-selfish wish?"

"What is it?"

"Can I k-kiss you?"

Mingi widened his eyes for a bit and Yunho bit his lips nervously, waiting for Mingi's answer. "P-please?" Yunho whispered and without thinking, Mingi leaned in, one of his hands on Yunho's neck and another around Yunho's waist as he kissed him softly.

Yunho closed his eyes and some of the tears fell to his cheeks while he deepened the kiss.

\--

"You're back! How's the dat- OH MY GOD YUNHO?! JONGHO, ALERT DR. PARK NOW!" San rushed to Yunho who had stumbled and fallen to the floor. The nurse quickly checks on Yunho while the other one rushes to find Seonghwa. Yunho is wheezing on the floor, clutching his sweater right at the chest while trying so hard to take a breather.

"Hang on Yunho-ah. Don't give up now." San whispered before shouting orders to any nurse that is present there, "Help me get him to the ER, someone go and alert DR. Kim too!" San shouted and they quickly helped him get Yunho into the ER.

\--

"HYUNG! YUNHO HYUNG COLLAPSED! WE NEED YOU!" Jongho shouted as soon as he spotted Seonghwa in the hallway making the doctor widened his eyes as he quickly rushed to the nurse. "What? What happened??" Seonghwa asked as they rushed to the ER on the main floor. "Sani hyung saw him walking in and when hyung was about to ask him about his date, Yunho hyung suddenly stumbled and collapsed."

"Shit. Where's Hongjoong??"

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

"Hey, are you Song Mingi? I'm Hongjoong, the one that called you earlier." Hongjoong said as he approached the taller. Mingi nodded his head, "Yes, why did you want to meet me here? Did something happened to Yunho? But who are you actually?" Mingi bombarded Hongjoong with questions making the older slightly perplexed.

"I'm one of his doctor. I came here to give you a letter from Yunho. Here." Hongjoong pulled out a neatly folded letter and hand it to Mingi. Mingi widened his eyes, reluctantly taking the letter and opens it.

_ Dear Mingi, _

_ If you received this letter, then I'm safe to say that I'm now watching over you from above. I'm sorry that I broke up with you without giving you any explanation because I can't say it out loud myself.. I have a heart condition.. I didn't know until I collapsed while buying some bread in Aurora Bakery.. Hongjoong hyung and Seonghwa hyung were there so they helped me and brought me to the hospital. I was devastated when they told me that my heart can no longer keep up with my body... and that I need a heart transplant.. The problem was there are about 300 people who need heart transplant too and I have to wait in line just like the rest of them.. _

_ I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Min.. I didn't want to hurt you by being with you and leaving you so suddenly.. I don't have much time left.. My heart is becoming weaker by the day.. I'm sorry.. I love you so much Min.. I hope you'll find someone healthy that can grow old with you. _

_ I'm sorry I broke our promise that I'll be with you and grow old together... _

_ I'll watch over you from above. _

_ I love you. _

_ Your one and only bub, Yunho. _

"W-what..? N-no... Y-Yunho.." Mingi whispered, his tears running freely on his cheeks as Hongjoong watched him quietly.

"Finished?" Hongjoong asked and Mingi wiped his tears away before frowning a bit at Hongjoong. Why did he sound so casual when one of his patient had died? Is it because they had to handle these things on a daily basis?

Mingi nodded his head nonetheless and Hongjoong quickly tugged on Mingi's arm. "Okay then. Let's go. It's time for you to slap the shit out of him so he can finally realized that he's being stupid." Hongjoong huffed and Mingi blinked at the smaller doctor. "W-what? I'm c-confused.." Mingi said while looking at Hongjoong with a deadpan look.

"Oh, fuck I forgot to tell you. Your bub is fine. Me and Seonghwa saved him as I found a donor that matched him just in time. It's been a week and he finally opened his eyes 2 days ago. The heart is responding well to his body so he will be fine with therapy and all."

"..... so why do you want me to slap the shit out of him..?"

"Because he was being stupid since 6 months ago and he is still being stupid right now, saying that he doesn't want to burden you with taking care of him cuz he will need someone to take care of him for a few months until he is back on his feet."

"Can we go now then?"

Hongjoong smirked at Mingi, nodding his head and leading them both to the hospital.

\--

"I don't want...... I'm going to puke again...." Yunho whined, grimacing at the bowl of soup that Jongho is holding for him. "It's normal hyung because your body is adjusting to the new heart. You need to eat so your body can grow strong again. Eat." Jongho huffed as he scooped the soup and brought it to Yunho's lips. Yunho whined even louder, shaking his head and pursed his lips into a thin line, pushing Jongho's hand away.

"God, you are the most stubborn patient! Ever! Eat!" Jongho hissed again making the taller look at him with wide puppy eyes and a very prominent pout. Jongho was about to pinch Yunho's lips when the door slid open. Both of them looked over to the door and Yunho gaped, his eyes widened when he saw Mingi strolling in with Hongjoong.

"M-mingi?! W-why are you here?!" Yunho stuttered before narrowing his eyes at Hongjoong, giving the doctor a pout. "This must be your doing. Traitor." Yunho puffed his cheeks while still pouting, making Hongjoong roll his eyes. "Yes. It's my doing because me and Seonghwa- wait no. Me, Seonghwa, Sani and Jongho are tired of you being stupid and sad at the same time."

Yunho pouted even more, refusing to look at Mingi who was being very quiet at the moment but had come closer to Yunho. Jongho smirked and stood up from the bed, standing next to Hongjoong while both of them watched how Yunho tried very hard not to look over to Mingi who was standing right next to him by the bed.

MIngi stared at Yunho for a while and when the latter won't look at him, Mingi pinched Yunho's right cheek making the taller yelped in surprise. "Ow! Ow ow ow! M-min! L-let go!!" Yunho grabbed on Mingi's wrist, trying to push it away but the latter is obviously the stronger one at the moment so he didn't budge at all.

Mingi let go after a while and Yunho rubbed his reddening cheek with a pout. "Can that be considered as slapping the shit out of him? I don't really want to slap my bub." Mingi said and Yunho gaped at him and Hongjoong while still rubbing on his cheeks. "S-slap? Y-you evil doctor! I will sue yo-" Yunho said before he was cut off by Mingi hugging him tightly.

"M-min..?" Yunho whispered and Mingi only tightened his hold on Yunho.

"Stupid.. I thought I've lost you for good.. You nearly gave me a heart attack with that letter.."

"...I'm sorry Min.. I just don't want to be a burden.."

Mingi huffed at this and pulled away for a bit and looked at Yunho properly. "I told you that you are not a burden. Never were, never are and never will be a burden to me. So stop with that shit. I don't want to hear it anymore. It's my choice to take care of you. My baby. My bub." Mingi huffs and before Yunho can retort, Mingi leans in and kisses him.

After pulling away, Yunho blinked at Mingi, gaping a bit as he was speechless and blushing when he realized that his doctor and his nurse were watching them the whole time. Yunho wailed on the bed, hiding his face on Mingi's chest as Hongjoong and Jongho laughed out loud.

"That is for being stupid. For 6 months." Mingi smirked, looking down at his chest where Yunho is hiding. Yunho huffed into Mingi's chest but he didn't move away, "M'sorry.." He muffled and Mingi chuckled at Yunho's antics. "I'll forgive you if you stop being stupid and just let me take care of you from now on until forever." Mingi hummed and Yunho huffed again before pulling away, looking at Mingi properly.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Yunho said softly and Mingi gave him a fond smile and kissed his forehead gently. "I forgive you bub." Mingi whispered, looking into Yunho's eyes with so much love. "I love you." Mingi whispered again and Yunho couldn't help but to blush as he smiled properly after 6 months.

"I love you too." 


	2. Lip Balm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I played with the prompt generator online and find this funny so I wrote a drabble for it. 
> 
> A loves to kiss B but using lip balm/ chap stick as an excuse for it.

Yunho was minding his own business, playing games on his phone with Yeosang as he already had done his hair and makeup a while ago when Mingi, without a warning just went up to him at the couch, tilting his chin up and before Yunho can protest for interrupting his game, Mingi leaned it and kissed him square on the lips.

Yunho was so startled that he nearly dropped his phone as he didn't expect for his boyfriend to do that out of nowhere. Yunho looked up at Mingi when he pulled away with wide puppy eyes. "What are you doing Min?" Mingi hummed while smacking his lips a few times.

"Wearing lip balm."

"Huh? With my lips?"

"Yes. I can't find my lip balm and I know you have lip balm on. Thank you, bub."

Yunho blinked and slowly nodded his head. "..You're welcome..?" Mingi grinned and kissed Yunho's forehead before bouncing to the other side of the waiting room. Yunho blinked again and looked over to Yeosang beside him. Yeosang was giving him a very stoic face while holding his phone and when he realized Yunho was finally looking at him, he huffed in a deadpan voice.

"Done? Can we continue with our game? We were winning you know? Can't he wait until we were done with the game?"

Yunho pouted and huffed himself, "Not my fault Sangie. I was startled myself."

"Right in front of my chicken.. Fucking love birds.." Yeosang grumbled making Yunho giggled as he nudged Yeosang by the shoulder, "Come on, let's play again."

\--

All of them are in the practice studio, playing around and readying the things for the live that will start about half an hour later. Seonghwa is fussing about the stuff that they will use for their live while San and Wooyoung are testing the oldest member's patience by messing the stuff right after Seonghwa had put it properly.

Yunho is giggling while sitting on the ground, watching WooSan making a mess when Mingi flopped down beside him. Yunho looked over to his boyfriend, tilting his head cutely when Mingi felt his chapped lips with his thumb and tsked. "Your lips are chapped." Mingi huffed making his bub pout.

"I know but I forgot to bring my lip balm today.." Yunho sighed and Mingi hummed, before he leaned in and kissed Yunho's lips. Mingi pulled away before Yunho could deepen the kiss and chuckled when Yunho whined at the loss but stopped after he tasted the strawberry flavour that belonged to Mingi's lip balm.

"There. Now you have lip balm on." Mingi said as Yunho smacked his lips to even it out and gave Mingi a kitty smile. "Thank you Min." 

"Hey! No PDA! We're about to start the live and I don't want Yunho to look like a tomato. Mingi, go play with Jongho. Leave your boyfriend alone and you can have him back after the live." Hongjoong shouted from across the room.

Mingi rolled his eyes before booping Yunho's nose and went to Jongho.

\--

Yunho narrowed his eyes at his incoming boyfriend from across the room when he spotted the latter was staring at him a few seconds ago but he stayed where he was and waited for his boyfriend to come.

"I don't have any lip balm on and I know you don't have one on either." Yunho started as soon as Mingi stopped in front of him. Yunho had to look up for a bit as he was sitting at the edge of a table and Mingi was standing at his full height.

Mingi grinned and Yunho squinted his eyes at his boyfriend, judging him openly.

"I brought the lip balm though." Mingi said, pulling out the said lip balm from his pocket, waving it in front of Yunho happily. "Oh, okay then." Yunho nodded and he was about to take it from Mingi's hand so he could wear it but Mingi pulled his hands away.

"Lemme." Mingi grinned and Yunho huffed cutely before letting his boyfriend apply the lip balm on his lips. "There, done!" Yunho nodded his head and gave Mingi a kitty smile. "Thank you, Min."

"Now, my turn!"

Yunho was about to take the lip balm, thinking that Mingi wanted him to apply it on him like he did to him so he yelped in surprise when Mingi suddenly leaned in and kissed his lips.

Yunho pouted as soon as Mingi pulled away. "You're doing this on purpose." He huffed, making Mingi chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about bub." Mingi shrugged and Yunho slapped Mingi's stomach weakly, rolling his eyes even though he was smiling himself.

"You know, you don't really need the lip balm as an excuse for you to kiss me." Yunho shook his head at his boyfriend's antic but Mingi only chuckled and pinch his cheeks gently, smirking at his bub.

"But where is the fun in that?" 


	3. Care

Yunho woke up with a hazy mind this morning. 

He blinks slowly, trying to grasp the reality and his surroundings as he gathers his energy to sit up. He felt so sluggish and heavy today. _**Was it because I pushed myself too hard last night with the last dance practice..?** _Yunho huffed softly, swinging his legs from the bed and sitting at the edge. 

Yunho stared at the floor with his mind empty. He isn't even aware that a pair of feet had entered his vision, standing close to him. Not until the owner of the feet called him. 

"Yunho? What are you doing?" 

"Huh..?" Yunho startled, looking up and saw San standing in front of him, tilting his head at Yunho. " Oh, morning Sanie." Yunho whispered, making Sanie raise one of his eyebrows towards Yunho. "Why are you whispering?" San asked, his voice wavered into a concerned one when he looked at Yunho properly. 

"Am I? It sounds so loud to me though.." Yunho whispered again, scrunching his nose at how loud San was talking to him. San hummed, pressing his hand on Yunho's forehead and sigh softly as his suspicion was correct. "You're warm, pup. I think you should stay home today. I'm going to find manager hyung." 

Yunho blinked, watching San walk out of the room in search of their manager. He tilted his head, his mind still hazy as he stared at nothing on the floor once again. 

"Baby?" 

Yunho blinked, realizing that someone is standing in front of him and a hand pressed on his forehead. Yunho tilted his head up to see his boyfriend looking at him with a very concerned face. Mingi then went even closer to Yunho, getting in between Yunho's legs as he put his arms on his baby's shoulders. Yunho melted instantly, leaning his head onto Mingi's stomach, sighing softly. 

"Baby?" 

".....hm...?" 

"...Yeah, you're staying home today." 

".....why..? We have a lot of schedules today, right..?" 

Mingi huffed softly, looking down at Yunho as he pushed Yunho a bit so they could look at each other properly. Yunho pouted but let Mingi tilt his head up with his hands. Mingi was about to speak when Yunho slumped forward, burying his entire face onto Mingi's stomach making the former panicked for a bit, thinking that Yunho had fainted. 

"Baby?!" Mingi hissed but relaxed when Yunho answered him with a muffled voice, "Min.. Why do I feel so heavy today..? You feel so good.. So warm.. I'm cold.." Yunho whined as he wrapped his arms around Mingi. "You're having a fever, baby." Mingi explained, caressing Yunho's hair while at it. 

"....I don't want to be alone.." Yunho whined, knowing that if he's sick while they have group schedules he would have to stay in the dorm alone but before Mingi could say anything, their manager came into the room, "You won't be alone, pup. I'm afraid we have to bring you with us. I've managed to cancel all the performances for today but I couldn't cancel the 2 photoshoots. I've tried talking to the photographers but they wouldn't budge." 

"What? Seriously? My baby needs to rest!" Mingi huffed at the manager. 

"I can't do anything. I tried. They said they will go easy on Yunho though so if anything happens then I'll give you the permission to yell at them. Well, before I yell at them myself." the manager shrugged and that is enough for Mingi to let Yunho come with them, although he is still not happy with it. "Okay then, but I won't even hesitate to yell if I found one tiny frown from my baby because of their doings." 

Mingi then picked Yunho up easily making Yunho instantly wrap his legs around Mingi's waist, laying his head on Mingi's shoulder. "..Where are we going..?" Yunho mumbled as Mingi walked out of the room. "Bathroom. I'll help you shower." Yunho hummed at Mingi's answer, letting Mingi do most of the work afterwards, from showering to changing into new clothes. 

Yunho limply lay on top of Mingi as they sat on the couch, waiting for the other members to get ready. Mingi gently ran his hands on Yunho's hair and back, lulling the sick boy to sleep as Seonghwa made some instant porridge so Yunho could eat a little and take his medicine. The oldest then gave the porridge to Mingi who had put Yunho on the couch right next to him so he could feed the sick boy. 

Yunho had lay his head on the headrest right after Mingi put him on the couch from his lap, closing his eyes and breathing a bit heavily. Mingi ran his hand on Yunho's lock as he called him softly, "Baby, you need to eat a little for your medicine." Yunho whined at that, "No.... M'not hungry..." 

"You have to baby, please? So you can get better?" 

"Don't want... Will be sick later..." Yunho whined and pouted, looking at Mingi with wide teary eyes and Mingi nearly gave up but he wanted his baby to get better. "Please, love? Hm? I hate seeing you this sick.. Please..?" Mingi pleaded, using a pet name that would make Yunho melted, which Yunho did that he sighed, pouting at Mingi but he opened his mouth to indicate that Mingi could feed him. 

Mingi smiled, giving a soft kiss on Yunho's forehead as he started to feed him. Yunho ate about half of the cup before he refused to eat more but it's enough for him to be able to eat his medicine so Mingi stopped feeding his baby and helped him down the medicine afterwards. Yunho rubbed his eyes with his fists as he felt his eyes burn because of the fever until Mingi had to stop him by pulling both of his hands away from his eyes. 

" Don't do that baby." 

"It burns.. I hate it.." 

Mingi huffed softly, he knew how cranky Yunho is when he's sick and the slightest things could make the tallest moody so he picks him up and settles him on his lap, pulling him closer as he runs his hand on Yunho's waist. Yunho sighed, burying his head in Mingi's neck as he closed his eyes and it didn't take long for him to be asleep. 

Mingi gently picked Yunho up and all of them went to their vans, Jongho helping Mingi to bring the asleep Yunho into the van without waking him up. The ride to the venue is silent and calm as they don't want to be too noisy for the poor sick boy. Yunho didn't wake up for the entire ride, sleeping soundly on top of Mingi. 

\-- 

"Baby, wake up." Mingi whispered, running a hand through Yunho's lock until the latter stirred a few seconds later. Yunho whimpered as soon as he opened his eyes, his head throbbing and limbs heavy. "M'head hurts.." He whined, burying his head in the crook of Mingi's neck, eliciting a sigh from Mingi. "I'm sorry baby.. but we're here.. Do you want me to carry you inside?" 

Yunho pouted, shaking his head. No way in hell would he let Mingi carry him because of a 'little' fever in front of strangers. He still has his pride. "I'll walk myself.." Yunho huffed, opening the van door but failed to do so, making him whine and throwing a tantrum at the handle before Mingi kissed his neck softly, pulling his hands away from the handle and opening the door. "Let me do this kind of thing baby, your grip would be like a baby right now." Mingi chuckled, amused by his baby's antic. 

Yunho huffed, getting out of the van with a scowl on his face and waited for Mingi before walking into the venue together. Yunho smiled as soon as he saw the staff inside the studio, bowing politely as their manager ushered them into the dressing room. Yunho saw a couch in the room, making a beeline towards it and flopped down, releasing a tired huff. Hongjoong frowned in concern, walking towards Yunho and pressing a hand on his forehead, grimacing at the warm radiating from the tallest. 

"Pup, do you want me to tell them that you can't do this? I can go right now and you can just rest here until we're finished." 

Yunho shook his head, giving Hongjoong a small smile, "It's okay hyung. I'm already here so let's just do it. I'll tell you if I can't take it anymore." 

Hongjoong squinted his eyes at Yunho, doubting the pup that he would tell him if he's becoming worse. "Promise me that you'll tell me." Yunho pouted at Hongjoong and reluctantly nodded his head. "...I promise.." Hongjoong nodded, satisfied with the verbal answer and went ahead to get his hair done by their stylist. 

\-- 

The first photoshoot went without a hitch as they only had to sit and laugh with each other so it was bearable for Yunho to do so. The last photoshoot was the problem. They have to pose outside under the hot sun and Yunho felt like he would melt on the spot. The heat made his head throbbed violently and it's not helping when the photographer insists Yunho to be the one at the hottest spot saying that the spot was made for Yunho and it would be a beautiful picture. 

Yunho does as the photographer says at first, enduring the throbbing headache while trying to look decent for the picture so he could finish it fast. The problem is that the photographer keeps telling Yunho to change position a lot and doesn't seem to be satisfied with the picture even though his assistant already told him that it looks fine. Yunho felt like fainting after posing for 30 minutes under the hot sun so he looked around to find Mingi or Hongjoong. 

Fortunately, Mingi was nearby, watching him so when he saw Yunho looking at him with a very pale face, he rushed to Yunho while yelling for Hongjoong. Yunho was breathing heavily, trying not to faint as his vision swirled and his head heavy. Thankfully Mingi came right on time as Yunho slumped forward, no longer able to hold himself upright. Mingi caught Yunho by the waist and glared at the photographer once he heard Yunho whimpered against him. 

"This photoshoot is over." Mingi hissed at the photographer as he picked Yunho up in his arms. 

" What?! But I still need more of his picture! Come on! It wasn't even that hot!" 

"He nearly fainted in front of you! How could you not see that?? I'm stopping this photoshoot right now!" 

"You're not even the leader! Yunho! Get back to your position!" 

"Excuse me sir, I'm the leader and I am stopping this photoshoot right now. You have breached our agreement that you won't make this hard for our sick member." Hongjoong stepped in, telling the photographer off with a stern voice. " W-what? B-but he'll be fine after a 5 minutes water rest! Come on! He looks beautiful here and I want it photographed!" 

"No. We're going home." Both Hongjoong and Mingi said to the photographer making him grumble and hissed at them, "Fine then! I'll tell the media how bad you guys are so no one will watch you guys ever again! Fucking brats!" 

"Eh, then we'll expose this video of yours that didn't treat our sick member well and tell him to do stuff under the hot sun. You even breached our agreements." Yeosang nonchalantly said, standing a few feet away from them with Wooyoung who had recorded everything since Yunho went up to the spot to be photographed 30 minutes ago. 

The photographer paled as their manager came up to them, "Let's go boys, we're going home." He said while glaring at the photographer, "Our higher ups will call you soon. Make sure to answer it. Ah, don't even bother to sweet talk them as I've already told them what happened. Oh, and our deals are off. All the pictures you took today, KQ will take everything and you can't publish it anywhere or we will sue you. Have a nice day." 

Yunho limply lay in Mingi's arm, breathing heavily with his eyes closed and whimpering occasionally as his head throbbed. San opened a bottle of water as they all piled into their vans and gave the bottle to Mingi, telling him silently to feed Yunho with it. Mingi kissed Yunho's warm forehead, "Baby, drink this. You need to rehydrate." He coaxed the sick boy and Yunho complied, too tired to fight as he drank the water slowly. 

"The doctor is on the way to the dorm. He suggested letting Yunho rest at the dorm rather than the hospital. If his fever is still high tomorrow then we will take him to the hospital." Their manager announced. 

\-- 

Yunho had fallen asleep throughout the process where the doctor inserted the IV drip into the back of his left hand and treated him. He had told the members, mostly Mingi on what they should do to bring Yunho's fever down as it was not that high yet. After he was done, he told them that he'll be back after 8 hours to take the IV drip out of Yunho. 

Mingi sighed softly, running his hand through Yunho's lock as he watched him sleeping. Yunho stirred slightly making Mingi panicked a bit as he didn't want his baby to be awake because he needed the rest so he shushed him softly, trying to lull him back to sleep. 

To no avail, as Yunho coughed a little and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around, confused and tilt his head at Mingi. Mingi sighed, kissing Yunho's forehead and answered him softly, "We were home about 1 hour ago, the doctor had come and gave you the IV drip and some shots for your fever. Go back to sleep baby." 

Yunho hummed, looking at his left hand where the IV needle was attached to the back of his hand and scrunched up his face at it making Mingi chuckled. "Yeah, I know you don't like needles so I was beyond grateful that you were asleep the entire time." Yunho pouted and was about to claw the needle out of his hand when Mingi stopped him. "Hey, leave that on young man or else.." 

Yunho smirked at his boyfriend, " Or else? As far as I know, I'm the bravest one in this house." 

Mingi gaped at Yunho and faked a very loud gasp, his hands on his chest as he looked at Yunho with a fake hurt face. "Excuse me?! Don't try to rat me out right now! I'm still your boyfriend! Oh! I'm hurt!" 

Yunho rolled his eyes at the dramatic display, though he had a small smile on his face. 

"No kisses and cuddles then." Mingi huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew Yunho would back out as he really loves kisses and cuddles from Mingi especially when he is sick. Yunho widened his eyes at that, grabbing Mingi's wrist as the latter started to stand up from the bed. 

"No! Stay! I'm sorry! I was only joking! Miiiiinnnnn!" Yunho whined, looking at Mingi with big eyes that are glazed with fever and pulling him back weakly. Mingi takes one look at his boyfriend and deems it's enough and stops the teasing, sitting back down on the bed and kissing Yunho's forehead. "I'm sorry too baby, I was only joking too. Now can you please go back to sleep?" 

Yunho pouted, tugging Mingi even closer. "Only if you sleep with me." Mingi chuckled, nodding his head and lay next to Yunho, minding his IV drip, bringing Yunho closer as the taller sighing in content. Yunho buried his face in Mingi's neck and was lulled to sleep with Mingi's hand running on his waist, knowing that he will be fine as long as Mingi and the others are with him and helping him. 


	4. Sweater

Yunho pouted.

He's currently staring at Hongjoong and Yeosang who both are wearing an oversized sweater making them look so small and have sweater paws. He looks down at the sweater he's wearing and pouts even more when his sweater fits him perfectly. **_It's already XL.. I should go buy XXL then.._** Yunho thought, walking to his room in haste and opening his computer, going to the shopping page where he usually buys stuff when he couldn't go out or was too lazy to do so.

Yunho had his lips in a tiny pout as he scrolled through the page, finding some sweaters that are big enough for him to have sweater paws and looks cute in it. He wanted to be cute and small once in a while for Mingi. **_Or maybe all the time when we're not doing any schedules.._** He sighs as he nonchalantly scrolled through the web and clicked on the sweaters that he felt would look cute on him.

After half an hour, he paid all his sweaters and flopped down on his bed, feeling too down to do anything as he wished for his sweaters to be delivered fast.

\--

His sweaters are still on their way.

Yunho huffed, he knew he's being a brat, it's only been 2 days after he had bought the sweaters online but he couldn't keep still and wait for his sweaters to arrive. He paced around in his room, trying to think and he remembered that Mingi does have a few oversized sweaters so Yunho went to Mingi's room to find one.

His mission failed.

Yunho pouted once he realized that none of the oversized sweaters are in Mingi's closet. Mingi was on his bed, quietly watching his baby rummaging through his closet when he came into the room 10 minutes ago.

"Baby?"

Yunho hummed, still trying to find the oversize sweaters.

"What are you searching for? Maybe I can help you with that because that's kind of my closet?"

Yunho huffed, turning around to face Mingi and pouted. "Where are your oversized sweaters? I thought you had a few?" Mingi tilted his head, wondering why Yunho wanted the sweaters. "Why do you want them? They're at my house as I brought them there 2 weeks ago and forgot to bring them back here."

Yunho whined, making Mingi frown and watched Yunho stomped his feet, quietly, on the ground while his pouting became more prominent. "Why?" Mingi asked carefully but Yunho just shook his head, huffing and diving on Mingi's bed, burying his head under Mingi's pillow. Mingi blinked, watching his baby throwing a fit on his bed while still hiding under the pillow.

However, Mingi gets to calm Yunho down by cuddling him for the rest of the day and it's enough for the taller right now.

\--

Yunho is pissed off.

His parcel was delayed. They were supposed to arrive today but when he checked on the tracking number, the parcel was stranded or on hold so he has to wait for another 2 days or so. If he's lucky, he could get them tomorrow. **_Where's my luck when I need them??_** Yunho huffed before composing himself as Hongjoong called all of them to start their dance practices.

It's not helping when half of his members decided to wear oversized sweaters today for practices and how all of them have sweater paws. Yunho danced just a little bit harder that day, to get his mind off of his sweaters.

\--

His sweaters finally arrived 3 day later.

Yunho was excited at first and they don't have any schedules that day so it's a bonus for him. ** _I can be cute for Mingi today!_** Yunho bounced as he opened his parcel, took out all the sweaters he had bought, about 4 sweaters that were supposed to be an oversized sweater that could make him look small and have sweater paws.

He pouted after he tried on one of the sweaters.

**_It still fits me perfectly?!? The sleeves only get until my knuckles...No! I won't be cute like this!_** Yunho felt tears pricking in his eyes while he gripped the sweater in distaste. Rather than throwing a tantrum like he usually did, Yunho slid down to the floor, huffing while trying to keep his tears at bay. He didn't want to cry because of this petty thing but he couldn't help it when he always saw how people said about him. About his size where he only could be seen as the dom one in any relationship.

He's tired. He doesn't want to feel like this. He can't really blame anyone on how he looks as the stylist always puts him in cool clothes but he did try to be more like himself whenever they have to go to the airport. Even there he didn't really try to be cute, he only wanted to be comfortable when they had to fly for hours so really, it doesn't really count.

**_I want to look cute for Min.._** Yunho sniffed softly and he couldn't help the tears that finally escaped as he sat there on the floor looking like a very lost and kicked puppy.

"Hey baby, do you want to pla- BABY? WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU CRYING? ARE YOU HURT??" Mingi ran to his baby, holding him gently while trying to find any bruises or cuts and Yunho only stared at him with his eyes full of tears. Mingi found nothing, so he cupped Yunho's cheeks, wiping the tears away and looking at him worriedly, "Baby, talk to me. What happened? Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

Yunho's lips wobbled and he burst into more tears , making Mingi panicked, putting Yunho on his lap and hugging the crying baby. Yunho buried his face in Mingi's neck, clutching at Mingi's shirt and cried.

"W-want to be c-cute for you.. Sweaters still f-fit me perfectly.." Yunho rambled while sobbing making Mingi have to concentrate on Yunho's words and once he understood it, he hummed. "You're already cute, baby. What makes you think that you're not cute?" Mingi ran his hands on Yunho's hair and waist, calming him down.

Yunho huffed, he had stopped crying as Mingi had calmed him down but he still had his pout on his face, "Cuz I can't make sweater paws.. I bought several sweaters but they still fit me perfectly and the sleeves only get until my knuckles.. Joongie hyung and Sangie looked so cute with sweater paws and I wanted to have one too.. So I can be cute for you.."

Mingi chuckled at his unreasonable baby at the moment, kissing his forehead, down to his nose and lastly to his lips and he deepened the kiss for a bit, melting Yunho. They pulled away after a while and Mingi pinched both of Yunho's cheeks lightly. "Don't be ridiculous, you don't need sweater paws to be cute for me. You're already being cute for me 24 hours and I love that. You don't need to do anything at all baby, just be you."

"...Really? I'm already cute for you?"

"Yes, you're already cute for me. Very cute. Adorable even. So don't worry, you're my cute baby, no matter what you wear or do."

Yunho blushed, smiling shyly at Mingi's words as he fumbled with his fingers, finally satisfied and nodding his head, "Okay then. I love you Min."

"I love you too baby." Mingi smiled warmly, kissing Yunho's cheeks making the other giggled.

"Now, do you want to play some games with me? I've bought several new ones."

Yunho beamed up, nodding his head cutely, "Yes! Let's go!" 


	5. Yours

Yunho is walking towards Mingi's class after his class ends when an Alpha stops him by standing in front of him and trying to be intimidating. 

Keyword, try. 

Being a polite Omega that he is, Yunho gives the Alpha a small smile with a slight tilt of his head, "Yes?" 

"Go out with me." 

Yunho quirks an eyebrow, looking down at the Alpha, "I suppose you know who I am?" Yunho starts and the Alpha nods, "Of course or I wouldn't have asked you out." 

"Then you should know that I have Mingi already." Yunho says, unimpressed by the smug look the Alpha is giving him at the moment. The Alpha rolls his eyes at the mention of Mingi's name, "Please, I'm much better than him and will treat you so much better." 

"What makes you think that Mingi didn't treat me well?" Yunho frowns. 

"Because he still didn't mate you. You guys have been together for like what? 2 years? If I were him, I would mate you as soon as I can so that no Alpha can snatch you away." 

"Like what you're trying to do right now?" Yunho scoffs, making the Alpha clears his throat a little in embarrassment but he doesn't back down. "Well, who told him not to mate a very fine Omega like you? Come on, go out with me. You won't regret it, I promise." 

Yunho huffs, "No. I know I will regret it. You don't have to convince me because I don't want to go out with you. You're not my Mingi. I'm his boyfriend and vice versa, just because we didn't mate yet doesn't mean that we're not in a relationship. Why can't you Alphas understand that?!" 

"Wow, you're really a fierce one. No one ever dared to reject me yet-"

"Because they're dumb. I would reject you even if I'm single right now." Yunho interjects while rolling his eyes, his politeness is gone now that he knew this Alpha won't go away if he stays polite. 

"Wha- Hey! I'm still an Alpha!" 

"And?" 

" **Show some respect, Omega!** " he uses his Alpha voice but Yunho didn't even flinch making the Alpha gape. 

"We're not living in the 19s anymore, Alpha. Not all Omega will submit to any Alpha that uses their Alpha's voice. I'm one of them. So if you'll excuse me, I have to go to MY ALPHA and you're making me late." Yunho hisses and walks out of the building without waiting for the Alpha's reply. 

\--

Mingi leans his back against the wall, outside of his class as he waits for Yunho to come. His Omega had told him that he would fetch him so he's waiting patiently for Yunho to come, scrolling on his phone to kill some times. 

"Min!" 

Mingi looks up from his phone, smiling brightly as he watches Yunho bouncing to him before he catches Yunho's face, sure he looks happy, bouncing to him but Mingi always knows if something is amiss. He waits for the Omega to come closer and when he does, Mingi holds both of Yunho's hands into his and finds out that the Omega's hands are trembling. 

"What happened, baby?" Mingi caresses Yunho's hand gently as the latter huffed. 

"Some stupid Alpha trying to ask me out and when I refused, he used his Alpha's voice at me." 

"And you didn't submit to him." Mingi stated, already knowing that his Omega won't submit to any Alpha besides him.

Yunho whines and pouts, "I don't want to submit to anyone but you." 

"I know and this is why I always found you trembling like this.." Mingi sighs fondly. 

"Well they don't know about that." Yunho shrugs, intertwining his left hand with Mingi's right and pulling the Alpha forward, "Come on, Alpha! I'm hungry!" 

Mingi shakes his head at Yunho's antics but lets himself be pulled by his Omega, a small smile on his face as he listens to Yunho rambling about his morning to him. 

They are happily eating in one of the cafes near the campus when another Alpha interrupts them. 

"Yunho-ah, come sit and eat with me. We can get to know each other better and if you'd like, I'll mate with you." 

Yunho rolls his eyes and huffs while Mingi sighs softly and tries to speak to the Alpha when Yunho speaks first, "I don't want to get to know you better and I don't want to mate with you. Can you leave us alone? Leave me alone? I'm having a nice lunch date with my Alpha right here before you came in and ruined it." 

Mingi bites his lips to prevent himself from laughing at the gaping Alpha right now while tugging on Yunho's sleeve to stop him from picking a fight with the Alpha. Yunho glares at the Alpha before demanding for Mingi to feed him, making the Alpha more furious. 

"I'll never understand why'd you stick with Mingi when he still hasn't mate with you after dating for nearly 2 years. Usually everyone will mate with their partners after dating for 1 year. It's obvious that your 'Alpha' had issues and it's better for you to go find a better Alpha to mate with. Like me." 

Yunho explodes. 

Why does everyone think that if they are not mated with each other, that it'll be the fault of one of them? Mating is a big responsibility, like marriage for the normal people. Not to mention that Yunho's family take this kind of things very seriously but no, everyone in this University had to blame all of it on Mingi instead when it was Yunho's family who told them to take it slow until they are satisfied with how Mingi treated Yunho as his Omega and vice versa. 

"Mingi doesn't have any issues! You're the one who is having an issue right now! Stop blaming my Alpha just because he still didn't mate with me! It's not his fault! My family was the one who told him not to until they deemed that he's good enough to be my mate! Even if you try to mate with me, you'll be undergoing the same treatment from my family so shut the fuck up and leave us alone! 

The Alpha's mouth opens and closes like a fish, trying to think of a comeback to say to Yunho while the other students in the cafe are now listening to them and Yunho doesn't care. It's better this way because they will spread the information to everyone in the campus and they won't blame Mingi again. 

" **You have the nerve to shout at my face, Omega?!** " 

"I don't fucking care because you're not my Alpha!" Yunho yells again, hiding his trembling hands under the table. Mingi sees this and flashes his red eyes to the Alpha, a deep growl resonating from his chest making the other Alpha stumble to the back in surprise. 

**"Don't bother my Omega again. Get the fuck out, you're making a scene.** " 

" **You should train your Omega! He's a brat!** " 

" **I won't train my Omega, he's not an object or tools or whatever the fuck you closed minded people think. He's free to be himself. Get. The. Fuck. Out.** " 

Mingi growls again and the Alpha has to submit as Mingi is obviously stronger than him. He glares at Yunho making the Omega glares right back at him before he stomps out of the cafe without a word. 

Yunho huffs, still hiding his trembling hands under the table and trying to calm his racing heartbeats caused by adrenaline while Mingi is calling for one of their members pack that is working there. 

"Yikes, you both really had it tough today huh? Want me to take your meals to go?" Wooyoung says while glancing at Yunho in pity as he knows how the Omega feels right now, fighting his inner wolf to not submit to any Alphas other than Mingi is tough and draining. 

"Yeah, thank you Woo." Mingi smiles. 

"No big deal though Sanie was this close to kick the Alpha's ass out of this cafe but you had it before he could do anything so everything's fine. Take care of Yunho though, he must be exhausted, I heard what happened to him this morning. Sangie and Jongho witnessed it all." 

"O-oh? They were t-there? I didn't realize." Yunho stutters out and takes a few deep breaths and Mingi frowns in worry. 

"Woo, can you hurry please? I want to get Yunho home as soon as possible." 

Yunho pouts at Mingi, straightening himself up, trying to look fine though he knows Mingi wouldn't buy it. "I'm f-fine, Min." 

"No you're not. You already fought with two Alphas today. I'm not taking any risks. We're going home." 

"B-but what about my class at 3..?" 

"Skip it. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're already paler than this morning and I really don't want the professor to call me and tell me that you fainted or something in the class later." 

Yunho pouts even more but he stays silent and lets Wooyoung take his plate away. Mingi sighs softly when he sees Yunho is still pouting so he rubs his wrist at Yunho's neck gently, scenting him and the Omega finally stops pouting. "You know I only do this because I love you so much, bub. As much as I love how you won't submit to any Alpha other than me, I don't want you to get sick because of the strains you gave to your body as you fought the need to submit to them." 

"I'm sorry.." Yunho mumbles softly. Mingi pulls Yunho closer to him and kisses his forehead, "Don't. It's not your fault and I don't blame you for what you did. I told you I love it didn't I? Nothing to apologize to." Yunho hums, leaning into Mingi's neck and stays there while they wait for their to-go food. 

"Here you go, see you guys at home." Wooyoung hands their food to Mingi and gives Yunho a hug before resuming his work. 

Mingi intertwines his hand with Yunho's and they walk out of the cafe together, Yunho clings on Mingi's side subtly.

\--

"We're home." Mingi calls out, knowing that their Head Alpha and Luna don't have any classes that day. 

"Welcome hom- Yunho? Are you okay, pup? Don't you have class at 3?" Seonghwa walks up to them as they enter the living room. Scenting the Omega with his wrist to Yunho's neck, Yunho visibly becomes more relaxed before answering with a small smile, "I'm fine, Alpha. Mingi's being overprotective, that's all." 

Mingi huffs but before he can retort, Hongjoong shouts while rushing to Yunho, "Mingi won't be overprotective over nothing. Now tell me what exactly happened." Hongjoong holds both of Yunho's arms, giving him 'the look' that no one in the house can refuse, not even the Head Alpha. 

Yunho pouts, "I fought 2 Alphas today.." 

"WHAT?" Yunho winces as both Hongjoong and Seonghwa shout.

"It's their fault! The first one had the tendency to ask me out even though he knew I have Mingi and when I said I'm not interested in him no matter if I'm single or not, he went all Alpha on me so I fought back. The second one was so rude, telling me that Mingi had some issues because he didn't mate with me and trying to ruin our lunch date!" Yunho huffs. 

Hongjoong rubs his face tiredly while Seonghwa can only stare at the Omega fondly. "I won't even be surprised if one day you get into so much trouble for fighting with every Alpha that is trying to woo you or talk bad about Mingi. Did you guys at least finish your food??" 

Yunho grins and scratches his neck making Hongjoong growls as Mingi speaks, "We have it right here, Yunho was getting paler in the cafe so I told Woo to pack our food." 

Hongjoong growls again at Yunho making the younger Omega yelps and hides behind Mingi as Seonghwa wraps an arm around Hongjoong to prevent the Luna from pouncing onto Yunho. " **Finish your food and get some rest. Yunho, please try to at least not get into too much of a fight after this. For your Alpha's sanity. And mine.** " Seonghwa orders them softly but Yunho, being the rebel that he is, tries once again to not submit into the Head Alpha's as he starts to glare at Seonghwa. 

Fortunately, Mingi already predicted this, so he uses his Alpha's voice gently, " **Listen to Seonghwa hyung, bub.** " Yunho deflates, submitting to both Seonghwa and Mingi while pouting. "Fine..I'll try not to.." 

"Good pup. Now go finish your food and rest." Hongjoong says, pushing both of them into the kitchen. Mingi sits on the chair, putting the take out on the table before pulling Yunho onto his lap, making the Omega yelps in surprise but settles down comfortably afterwards. 

They were eating silently, Mingi feeding Yunho before Yunho looked at the Alpha, "Min?" Mingi hums, chewing on his food slowly. 

"I love you." 

Mingi raises one of his eyebrows at Yunho, "I love you too, baby. What's on your mind, bub?" 

Yunho pouts, lowering his gaze to his hands that are playing with the hem of his shirt. "Nothing. I just hope that my family will finally let us mate soon.." 

"Spill. I know that's not the only thing that you're worrying about." 

Yunho huffs, "I.. I just hope that you will wait for me.. I'm sorry that my family is doing this to you.. I really love you, Min.. I don't want to let you go.. I hope you're feeling the same thing.." 

Mingi stares at his Omega fondly before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Yunho closes his eyes, letting Mingi set the pace as they kiss passionately. 

"Of course I'll wait for you, baby. I won't let you go either. I'll do anything to make your family approve of me. Okay? Trust me, baby. We'll mate soon." Mingi says after they pulled away and Yunho nod his head, smiling softly at his Alpha,

"Okay. I trust you, Min." 

  
  


  
  



	6. On Purpose!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of [ Not on Purpose! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492635) as per requested by one of my followers.

"Baby, wake up. You're going to be late for your class." Yunho whines while still having his eyes close as Mingi thread his fingers along Yunho's locks. Mingi chuckles, pulling both of Yunho's hands to haul him up. Yunho whines again and tries to pull Mingi back so he could lie down again but Mingi is stronger and he was hauled up into a sitting position in seconds.

"I'm still tired.... Lemme sleep Min..." Yunho mumbles groggily. "You're going to be late. You told me to wake you up last night. Get up bub." Mingi says while pulling the older out of the bed. Yunho whines and huffs, "Well, that was before we did it. My body is still sore Minnnn...."

Mingi chuckles and picks him up, bridal style and walks into their bathroom, "You'll be fine after you take a hot shower, bub. Come on, you said that you can't miss this morning class. I'll treat you to lunch afterwards, okay? Your choice of food."

"Help me shower?" Yunho says with a cute pout and battling his eyelashes at Mingi making the younger one shake his head while smiling, "Yes yes, I'll help you shower, big baby."

Yunho puffs up his cheeks, "Well, I'm your big baby. Deal with it."

"You're lucky that you are my big baby."

"I know." Yunho giggles and lets Mingi help him to shower.

\--

"Eyyy! What's up guys?!" Wooyoung says as he pulls up a chair and sits right next to Yunho who is giving Wooyoung a glare.

"Why the fuck are you here??! No you can't sit here with us! I'm having a lunch date with Min! You guys usually won't go here anyway! Where is San?? Go bother your boyfriend instead! Shoo!"

"I saw you guys walking here so I followed. Sanie is in his class so I can't bother him yet." Wooyoung smirks at the pouting Yunho.

"Go bother someone else!!!"

"Baby, that's not nice. It's fine." Mingi reprimands Yunho making the older pouts more and cross his arms over his chest. "Fine." Yunho huffs making Wooyoung wiggles his eyebrows at him and Yunho slaps Wooyoung's head lightly while rolling his eyes.

"What do you want to eat?" Mingi asks as he calls over one of the waiters.

"Hm... I wanna try their mushroom pasta. Some people said it's good." Yunho says as he reads the menu.

"What about you Woo?" Mingi asks Wooyoung who only stares at the menu with wide eyes.

"This is why I never go here. It's so fucking expensive! I'll just have water.." Wooyoung pouts.

"I'll pay for it. Just order what you want to eat." Mingi smiles at Wooyoung, coaxing him to order something for him to eat.

"No! I can't do that to you!"

"HEY! YOU DID THAT TO ME ALL THE TIME!" Yunho hisses.

"You're not Mingi."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??"

"Well, we all know you're the richest one between us but I don't know about Mingi so I can't do that to him."

"....Is that all I am to you guys? A money that you guys could use anytime?" Yunho deflates and pouts at Wooyoung, his eyes wide and starting to water.

Wooyoung stops all his teasing once he sees that Yunho is going to cry for real and quickly hugs the older tightly, "No, pup. I was just kidding. I'm sorry. We all love you because you're our pup not because you have money."

Yunho sniffs as he hugs Wooyoung back, "You better. I was about to throw some tantrums if you said otherwise."

"...Hello, I'm going to serve you guys today, are you guys ready to order?" The waiter says after glancing at the hugging duo awkwardly.

"Ah yes, 1 Mushroom Pasta, 1 Seafood Pasta, 2 Cokes. Woo?" Mingi says to the waiter before asking Wooyoung.

Wooyoung bit his lips, not knowing what to order and he still doesn't know if Mingi can really afford it or not.

"He'll have 1 BBQ Chicken Fried Rice and a coke." Yunho intervenes, making Wooyoung widen his eyes at Yunho as he just read in the menu that the one Yunho ordered for him is very expensive. Wooyoung is about to object but Yunho puts his hand on Wooyoung's mouth, preventing him from talking.

The waiter tries to act like he didn't see that and repeat their order before going to the kitchen to hand the order.

"Why did you order that one?? It's expensive!" Wooyoung says after Yunho retracted his hand from Wooyoung's mouth. Yunho shrugs, "I know you like BBQ Chicken. It's fine, Woo."

"What do you mean it's fine??"

"As in 'Mingi is richer than me' fine, Woo." Yunho nonchalantly replies as he checks his phone. Mingi only smiles at Wooyoung when Wooyoung stares at him after Yunho says that. Wooyoung leans back on his chair as he takes in the new information. "Chaebol couple.. I see.."

Mingi and Yunho laugh at Wooyoung's words. "I told you that we're childhood friends, didn't I? You guys knew where my house is and we have never moved or anything since I was born there. I thought you guys would've known." Yunho shrugs making Wooyoung huffs, looking up at the ceiling in defeat. "But, I also know that you guys are idiots so I've been expecting this kind of reaction anyway." Yunho continues making Wooyoung laugh in disbelief.

"Shut up, pup. I can't believe we didn't realize it! You guys have been together for 5 months already!"

"Like I said, you guys are idiots."

"Urghhh. Anyway, what did you guys do last night? You guys didn't reply to any of our messages in the group chat!"

Yunho blushes and clears his throat while trying to control his expression, "N-none of your business."

Wooyoung stares at the blushing pup before smirking and leaning closer, "You guys had some last night, huh?? I see I see. I guess we'll forgive you guys for not replying to us." Wooyoung pulls up his phone and types in.

**99+98+00**

**Woo**

Guys guys! I know why YunGi didn't reply to us last night!

**Hwa Hyung**

Huh? Why?

**Yeosangie**

They fucked. Didn't they?

**Woo**

HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT? AWW I WANTED TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO TELLL!!!

** Pup **

askdhaskfahk SHUT UP WOO!

**Yeosangie**

I was just guessing..

**Pup**

ksadwd I'm muting this chat. Bye.

**Hwa Hyung**

Wait pup!

**Pup**

....Yes mom?

**Hwa Hyung**

Did you at least use protection last night??

**Pup**

ASWJRHSAJ BYE

**Hwa Hyung**

No! Answer me pup!

.....

Fine! If you don't want to answer that then I'll ask Mingi!

Mingi?

**Min <3**

We used protection, hyung.

**Hwa Hyung**

Good.

**Sanie**

I'm in the middle of a class but this conversation is more interesting.

Hey, Pup? Was Mingi good?

**Pup**

WHAT THE FUCK

CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AND MIN PLEASE?

CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

NOW!

**Jjong**

Nah, this is more interesting, hyung.

Answer Sanie's hyung question, please.

**Pup**

I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT!

THAT'S PRIVATE!

**Woo**

Just answer if Mingi was good or not, pup

It's that simple

**Joongie Hyung**

Yeah, pup.

Answer the question.

**Pup**

YOU TOO HYUNG??

I THOUGHT YOU'LL DEFEND ME!!

TRAITOR!

I HATE ALL OF YOU!

BYE!

**Woo**

By how red Yunho is right now

Mingi did a good job guys

Yunho whines, slamming his head onto the table as Wooyoung laughs at him while Mingi chuckles, patting Yunho's head softly.

"Why didn't you defend me, Min....?" Yunho pouts.

"It's 2 versus 6, bub. You'll know they will win anyway."

"Anyway! The upcoming event of Campus Couple is coming soon! I'm so excited to see you guys win!!" Wooyoung says, changing the subject as he could see how red Yunho's face is and he's afraid that the pup will burst or something in the middle of a restaurant.

"There are a lot of couples here, I don't think we'll win and I don't even care about the event anyway." Yunho shrugs, leaning closer to Mingi and laying his head on Mingi's shoulder, playing with Mingi's fingers on top of the table.

Wooyoung stares at Yunho and Mingi, unimpressed with Yunho's words, "With how you guys openly show your love for each other in public? There's no way that you guys won't win. Even the lecturers know about you guys."

Yunho grimaces, making Wooyoung and Mingi look at him questioningly, "Did something happen, bub? Why are you making that face?" Mingi asks as he feels Yunho is not telling him something. Yunho looks down, avoiding Wooyoung's and Mingi's stares as he mumbles quietly, "...It's nothing.."

"It's not nothing if you're this down. You can't lie to me, bub. I can see through you. Tell me what happened."

"....It's just that... A few had come to me and told me that I should break up with you and such.. That's all.."

"WHAT!?" Both Wooyoung and Mingi hissed.

Yunho cowers even further in his seat, biting his lips as he nods lightly.

"Why??!" Wooyoung asks quietly as he doesn't want to disturb anyone in the restaurant.

"...I don't know.."

"You're lying. They said something to you! What is it, pup?! Tell us!"

"....They said that I'm not good enough for Mingi..."

Wooyoung and Mingi see red.

"Who are 'they'?" Wooyoung asks.

"......."

"Pup. Tell me."

"......."

Wooyoung huffs, looking at Mingi, asking for his help silently. Mingi sighs softly, caressing Yunho's hand, "Tell us, baby. I need to know who said that bullshit."

".... There are too many of them.. I don't really know their names.."

"How many?"

".....About 10..?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! AND ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T KNOW THEIR NAMES, PUP?"

Yunho pouts, shaking his head at Wooyoung's question, "I don't know.. But.. I do know that they are in Mingi's course mostly.."

"What? My course?"

Yunho nods lightly. Mingi tilts his head, thinking before he sighs softly, rubbing his face, "Maybe it's them whom I've rejected.. I'm sorry bub.. Don't listen to them. Okay? You're good enough for me. I'm the one who can judge that. Not them."

Yunho nods, smiling softly as they wait for their food to arrive.

\--

"Mi-" Yunho yelps, stumbling to the walls on his left as someone pushes him as he is about to shout for Mingi, right outside of Mingi's class. Yunho grimaces as he felt his left wrist throb because he used his left hand to prevent himself from colliding with the walls.

"Baby?! Are you okay? Let me see that." Mingi says, rushing to Yunho who is holding his left wrist lightly and hisses when Mingi touches it. "It h-hurts Min.. I think I sprained it.." Yunho pouts before someone interrupts them.

"Urgh, you're so weak. Mingi, you should break up with him and couple up with someone that is way better than him. Like me."

Yunho and Mingi looked over and saw a girl, obviously from one of Mingi's classes, standing close to Mingi as she glared at Yunho who is still pouting.

"I only pushed him lightly and he sprained his fucking wrist. Weakling." She rolls her eyes, flipping her hair while at it.

"What is your name?" Mingi asks lightly as he pulls Yunho closer to him.

"Kim Younghee. Are you going to finally break up with him?! We can still be the best Campus Couple-"

Mingi glares at her, making her stop talking as she feels a bit afraid by the menacing aura coming out from Mingi.

"No. I'm not breaking up with Yunho. If you're not Jeong Yunho, then I'm not interested. Not at all. I don't like rude people like you. Do you know what else that I don't like?"

Younghee shakes her head slowly.

"People telling me what to do, interfering with my private lives and bullying my baby just because I love him since 6 years ago before coming into this fucking University. You don't even know him yet you told me that he's this and that. I fucking loathe people like you. Scram!"

Younghee yelps and quickly runs out of the building with tears in her eyes but Mingi didn't even care at the moment. He's still raging and he looks around to the people that are watching them, "You hear that? Don't fucking tell me to break up with Yunho because I fucking don't want to! And stop telling him that too! I know some of you have been bullying him and telling him to break up with me! I won't hesitate to beat the fuck out of anyone who try to do this bullshit again! You guys can't control my life! So mind your own fucking business!"

Yunho bits his lips as he watches the people nodding their heads in fear and he recognizes that some of them were the one who had told him to break up with Mingi. Yunho put his right hand on Mingi's chest, calming him down.

"Min, that's enough. Can we go now?" Yunho says softly and Mingi melts instantly, giving a final glare to the people around them before looking at Yunho softly and taking his left hand gently. "Does it still hurt, bub?" Mingi asks softly and Yunho pouts again, nodding his head.

"Let's go to the infirmary."

\--

Yunho plays around with his bandaged wrist as he and Mingi walk to the cafe that the others are waiting for them. Mingi has his arm around Yunho's waist and glares at anyone that is gaping at them.

"6 years? Min?" Yunho suddenly asks as he can't stop thinking about Mingi's words before. Mingi hums, looking at Yunho and tilting his head a little. "You told them you've been in love with me since 6 years ago. I didn't know about that. Why didn't you confess to me earlier?"

Mingi blushes, making Yunho giggles, "It's alright. I just wanted to confirm it. I've been in love with you since forever so I can't really say anything about it too."

Mingi chuckles, "I guess we're idiots too then." Yunho giggles, nodding his head and blushes hard when Mingi suddenly kisses his forehead.

\--

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY PUP?!" Seonghwa shouts as soon as he sees Yunho's bandaged wrist.

"WHO DO WE HAVE TO KILL??" Wooyoung continues.

"We'll help bury the body." The others say simultaneously.

Yunho blinks at his friends while Mingi tries not to laugh at their furious expression. "Don't worry, I took care of it already." Mingi says, pulling Yunho with him to their table.

"What happened?" Hongjoong asks after they had sit down.

"A girl pushed him over to the wall and asked me to break up with him.

"How hard did she push you that you sprained your wrist??" San says as he pokes Yunho's bandaged wrist, eliciting a yelp from Yunho as he retracts his hand from San, pouting. "Still in pain, baby?" Mingi asks, putting his hand around yunho's waist and caressing it softly.

"A little.." Yunho pouts. Mingi hums, kissing Yunho's temple, "We'll go and buy some painkillers for it before going home, okay?" Yunho smiles and nods his head.

"Wait, pup. Put your left hand on the table and do it like you're going to type in your laptop." Seonghwa said and Yunho complied, though confused. Yunho puts his hand on the table and yelps when his wrist throbs once he bends it a little like he's typing. Yunho pales and looks over to Mingi, looking like he might cry.

"I thought so.." Seonghwa sighs.

"M-my assignments!!" Yunho whines and Mingi pat his head softly. "I'll help with it bub. Don't use your left hand until it heals completely. Just tell me if you need help, okay?"

Yunho huffs softly, nodding his head while looking at his bandaged wrist sadly, "Okay.."

"We've already ordered some food for you guys." Yeosang says.

"Thank you." Yunho and Mingi speak simultaneously.

\--

"THE WINNER FOR THIS SEMESTER CAMPUS COUPLE IS YUNGI AKA JEONG YUNHO AND SONG MINGI! THE WINNER PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE TO GET YOUR CROWNS AND GIFTS!" The host says as everyone in the big hall applauds.

Yunho widens his eyes as he can't believe that he and Mingi actually won the title for this semester while Mingi is giving a small smile to those who congratulate them and taking Yunho's hand before walking to the stage together.

"Please give the audience a little speech!" The host says once they are on the stage. Yunho blushes while Mingi clears his throat and takes the microphone from the host.

"Uhm, first of all, thank you for this title, the crowns and the gifts. We never really cared about the title from the start so it is a bit surprising that we actually won it. I'm sorry for the other campus couples and hope that you guys will win in the next semester-"

"YOU WILL BE MUCH BETTER WITH ME THAN HIM, MINGI!" someone shouts from the crowd making Mingi close his eyes in frustration.

"Who said that? If you have the balls, then show yourself. I know that is a man's voice I heard just now."

Silence.

"I've told some of you guys about this weeks ago and now I'm going to tell it again in front of everyone who is in this hall. No one in here owns me but myself. You won't get to control my life on who I'm in love with and who I'd rather be a partner with. Jeong Yunho has been the love of my life since 6 years ago and it won't change anytime soon or even forever. He was the one who knew me inside out and still loves me for who I am, never judging me and supporting me in everything that I'm doing. He never makes my life miserable and believe it or not, he's the one who can calm me down when my demons are taking over me and no one could ever do that before."

Mingi stops talking for a bit and looks over to Yunho who is blushing red right now and takes his hand, kissing it on his knuckles softly.

"He is the one that captured my heart and I'm beyond grateful that he reciprocated my feelings. He had been by my side since we were children, never leaving my side even though I was being foolish and helped me get back on the right track every single time. He was there when I was depressed, yes, I had depression before and Yunho was the one who helped me with all the dark thoughts and now I'm a happy man. Very happy. So I'm giving every single one of you who is trying to break us apart a warning. Do not intervene with our relationship or I will beat the crap out of you. Do not hurt my baby unless you wish for a quick death."

Yunho bits his lips, trying to will his red face away as Mingi turns to him, pulling him close and before Yunho can even react, Mingi leans in and kisses him full on the lips in front of everyone eliciting whistles and shouts of encouragement from the crowd.

Mingi pulls away after a while and looks at Yunho in the eyes with the softest face ever.

"I love you, bub."

Yunho giggles before hugging Mingi happily while trying to ignore all the shouts from the crowd as he replies to him.

"I love you too, Min."

\----


	7. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by one of my followers in Wattpad.

[2012]

"Yunnie, Minki is here!" Yunho's mother shouted from the kitchen as soon as she invited Mingi in. Mingi went to sit on one of the chairs in the kitchen as he waited for Yunho to come down. "Coming, mom!" Yunho shouted from his room as he rushed to wear his hoodie and ran downstairs. 

"Let's go Min!" Yunho excitedly pulled Mingi's arm, pulling him towards the door as Mingi let him while waving to Yunho's mother who only shook his head in amusement. "Don't be out so late boys!" 

"We won't mom! Bye!" 

\--

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Min!" Yunho rushed to Mingi who was sprawled on the floor, his golden long ears drooping low and his bushy tail tucked between his legs. Yunho paled when he saw blood trickling down Mingi's arm and panicked but Mingi only glared at the golden retriever hybrid, his ears are also droop low but it was because he is so upset with Yunho while his long tiger tail thumping harshly on the pavement. 

"I told you not to do it! Look what you've done?! I told you that it was dangerous to do that! You might have told me that you're good with your balance but it is still dangerous to just walk up there on the thin ledge!" 

Yunho whimpered a little as he hated being scolded by Mingi. "I'm s-sorry.." 

Mingi huffed, "No, you're not. You always did this stupid stuff and I would end saving your ass but you still do it after that. I felt like you're using me only to be your pillow." 

"No! That's not true! I'm sorry Min.." 

"I've had enough of this, Yunho. You never heed my warnings. I felt used. You did this countless times already." 

"W-what do you mean..?" 

Mingi huffed, biting his lips at what he is about to do.  **_This is for the best._ ** Mingi thought before he started to speak again, "I don't want to do this anymore." 

"W-what?" 

"This is for the best. Me and you. I think we should end this."

"End w-what? M-min! I said I'm sorry! Please!"

"End this friendship. I can't keep being with someone who do stupid things even when I've warned you so many times and end up hurting me." 

Yunho widened his eyes, tears starting to pool in it. "P-please don't do t-this, Min.. You're my o-only best f-friend.." 

"No. We're done. I'm going back home. Don't come find me again." Mingi said sternly before walking off, leaving the crying hybrid though he did feel bad. He didn't actually wanted to end their friendship and will go to find Yunho back after a few days in hope that Yunho finally understand and won't do anything stupid again. He was just worried about him and didn't want him to be hurt. 

But his family suddenly had to move to Seoul a few days after that. It was so rushed that Mingi didn't even have the time to go find Yunho and the friendship really did end. 

\--

[2016]

_ Mingi wanders around in some flower field, looking around aimlessly until he sees a figure sitting in the middle of the field. Tilting his head, he walks towards the figure and gasps when the figure turns out to be Yunho.  _

_ Yunho has his eyes closed, busking in the sun quietly and Mingi could see Yunho's bushy tail swishing around lazily.  _

_ "Yunho..?"  _

_ Yunho opens his eyes at Mingi's voice and turns around to face him before giving him a small soft smile.  _

_ "Hello, Min. Come here." Yunho said, extending his hand out for Mingi and Mingi feels like he is in a trance and reaches for Yunho's hand. Once they hold each other's hand, Yunho suddenly grabs Mingi's right wrist and the latter gasp at the touch, feeling like he is being electrocuted.  _

_ Mingi watches his inner wrist where he felt the burn was and sees a small incomplete wing tattooed on it.  _

_ "Come find me, Min. I'll be waiting." Yunho says before he disappears from the field.  _

Mingi woke up with a gasp, sitting on his bed properly while rubbing his eyes. He rubbed his face, trying to comprehend what he had just dreamed. He turned his right arm over and sighed softly when he saw the incomplete wing tattooed to his inner wrist. "Fuck.. He's my soulmate..What do I do now..?" Mingi mumbled while frowning as he never saw Yunho anymore after that dreadful day. 

"This means that I will meet him again. But..Does he really want me after what I did to him..? That boy was so pure and sensitive.. I guess I have to court him properly then.." 

Alpha hybrids are the only one who will know who their mates are via dreaming. They will dream of their mates coming to them and touch them somewhere on their body and it will leave an incomplete tattoo on their body and it'll only become complete when they meet their mates and touch them. Only after the touch will their mates have the same tattoo inked onto their body. 

\--

"Guys, I heard someone new will come today!" Wooyoung the tabby cat hybrid excitedly shouted at the others in the dance studio, his long striped tail swished excitedly behind him. "Really?! I hope he'll be in our group!" Yunho said excitedly, his bushy tail wagging happily as he bounced next to Seonghwa, a fox Alpha hybrid who only shook his head at the 2 excited Omega hybrids.

"Let's get some practice while we wait for him to come." Hongjoong, a deer Alpha hybrid, their leader of the group as of now making the others groaned and whined. "Hyung...We just practiced 2 hours non-stop.. Let's have a longer break...Please....? Pleaseee, my Alpha?" San pleaded, latching himself to the Alpha, showing a cute pouty lips because he knew that his Alpha would give in if he did that. 

Hongjoong clenched his eyes shut, trying not to see his Omega's face. The calico hybrid kept on cuddling closer to his Alpha, poking his ribs to make the Alpha open his eyes. "Pleaseeeee, Alpha! Let us have a longer breakkk!" San whined into Hongjoong's neck and Hongjoong was done. The Alpha huffed, opening his eyes and ruffled San's hair gently. "Fine. We'll continue practice after the new member comes in here. Happy?" San nodded his head vigorously, giving a bright dimple smile to Hongjoong. "Very! Thank you, Alpha! I love you!" 

Yunho smiled softly at the couple interactions, his tail wagging lightly before he sighed softly. **_I want to have a mate too.._ ** He thought sadly but he shook his head, pushing the bad thoughts away.  **_I'm sure I'll find my mate soon_ ** Yunho patted his cheeks lightly.

They were lounging around in the studio when the door opened and Mingi entered the studio with one of the KQ staff. Mingi bowed down to everyone, not noticing Yunho at the moment while the latter was shocked to the core that he couldn't move. Yunho still thought that Mingi hated him and didn't want him there so he became quiet while the other members rushed to the tiger hybrid, welcoming him warmly. 

'Yunho? What are you doing standing there? Come and welcome our newest member." Hongjoong called the shocked puppy and only then Mingi realized that it was Yunho. His Yunho. His mate.

"Yunho..? Is that really you?" Mingi asked, already walking to the still shocked hybrid. Yunho widened his eyes when Mingi was walking closer to him. He stumbled backwards, his body trembling as he remembered the last day with Mingi. He became timid after that day, and he couldn't forgive himself because he made his best friend walked away from him because he was being stupid. 

**_N-no.. Why is M-min here..? He still h-hates me.._ ** Yunho thought and yelped when Mingi touched his arm and he ran out of the studio without thinking, leaving a very perplexed Mingi behind. 

"Wha- Yunho?! Where are you going?!" Hongjoong shouted and ran after the Omega hybrid while the other in the room started glaring at Mingi. "Yunho will only get upset towards one Mingi. Were you the one who hurt him 4 years ago?" Yeosang asked, the blonde nebelung cat hybrid glared at Mingi. 

"He's traumatised thanks to you." Wooyoung huffed making Mingi blinked and was about to go out of the studio to find Yunho and explain but Jongho, a wolf hybrid and Seonghwa quickly held Mingi's arms, preventing the tiger hybrid from going after Yunho. 

"No, you're not going anywhere! Do you have any idea how much Yunho broke down everytime he remembered about you??" San hissed, his long tail puffed up behind him. "All of us had to calm him down at least twice a week before and he was only starting to get better right now!

"Please let me go, I have to explain it to him!" Mingi pleaded, trying to go out of the studio but Jongho and Seonghwa firmly held his arms so he couldn't. "Nope. You're not going anywhere. I don't even think you should be here right now. Like Sanie told you, we had to calm Yunho down countless times because you abandon him, his best friend." Yeosang said while still glaring at Mingi. 

"Look, I was about to go find him a few days after that but I had to move. I swear I didn't mean to abandon him." Mingi tried his best to explain but the others just won't have it and kept hissing at him. 

\--

"Pup? Why did you ran out just now?" Hongjoong asked after he get to stop Yunho from running out of KQ. They're sitting at Hongjoong's studio as Yunho tried to calm his breathing down. The traumatic event still fresh in his memory. "T-that was Mingi, hyung.." Yunho muttered softly, his knees close to his chest as he wrapped his arms around it while refusing to look at the leader. 

"Oh.." Hongjoong finally realized, nodding his head as he finally understand why did Yunho ran out. "I'm a-afraid that he'll yell at me again.. I don't think I c-can take it.." Hongjoong hummed, trying to think how to help Yunho right now. "Pup, i don't think he'll yell at you. Yes, he did look shocked but he didn't look angry. Maybe you should talk to him? He might have his reasons when he left you before." 

"It was because I was being stupid!" Yunho huffed, pouting between his knees. 

Hongjoong ruffled Yunho's hair softly, "I don't think it was just that, pup. You guys were young at the time so yes, being stupid was inevitable." Yunho looked at Hongjoong though he was still pouting so the leader gave him a soft encouraging smile. "Maybe it will be different now. I told you before didn't I? Listen to the both side of the story and after that you can decide what to do." 

"...Okay.." 

\-- 

"Where's Mingi?" Hongjoong asked as he and Yunho entered the dance studio. Yunho looked around anxiously but he did want to hear what was the real reason Mingi left him. "He's going to go to the CEO office and ask for a transfer." Seonghwa said softly making Yunho gasped. "W-what?! W-why??" 

"What do you mean why, pup? He hurt you! I won't let him be near you again!" San huffed out making Yunho groaned softly. "N-no! Why did you guys do t-that?? I wanna talk to him!" Yunho then ran out of the studio again to find Mingi. 

"M-min! W-wait up!" Yunho shouted, making Mingi stop walking and turn around, giving the Omega wide eyes and wait for him to come closer. He was already outside of the CEO office but didn't get to go inside yet. Mingi kept silent as he waited for Yunho to catch his breath from the running earlier. 

"W-why did you leave me? Was it b-because of how stupid I was back then?" Yunho said straight to the point making Mingi blinked before shaking his head softly. "No, bub. It wasn't that. I was about to go find you and apologize for scaring you a few days after that day but I had to move so suddenly.. My parents also sent me to the US to study for 3 months after that so I can't reach you.."

"B-bub?" Yunho blushed at the pet name making mingi scratch his neck awkwardly. "Sorry.. I won't call you that if you don't want me to.." 

"N-no it's fine.." 

Mingi then sighed softly, "I'm going to ask the CEO to transfer me to another entertainment. I'm sorry that I made you so traumatised.. I won't bother you again.." Ming started to walk away from Yunho but the Omega quickly grabbed Mingi's arm. "N-no! D-don't!" 

"But I thought you don't want to see me again?" Mingi tilted his head in confusion as the Omega huffed out. "I wasn't! The other members just like to meddle in my business a little bit too much sometimes! I was only afraid that you would yell at me again.. That's all.." 

"I won't yell at you, bub. I promise." Mingi vowed and Yunho gave him a big puppy smile. "I know now. I'm sorry I ran out like that.. Forgive me? And forgive me for being stupid years ago?" Mingi cupped Yunho's face gently, giving him a fond smile, "I already forgive you hours after I left you that day, bub." 

Yunho was about to speak when the door behind Mingi opened so suddenly making Mingi stumbled forward and crashed their lips together as they fell to the floor. Yunho widened his eyes when he realized that Mingi's lips were on his and gasp when he felt the electrifying feeling coursing through his whole body and he sensed the shock from Mingi as well. 

"Oh my god! Are you boys alright?? I'm sorry! I thought no one was outside my door." The KQ CEO quickly helped both of them up. Yunho winced when he felt his left inner wrist burn and turn it over. He gasped when he found a pair of small wings inked onto his inner wrist while Mingi looked at his own right inner wrist, his incomplete wings are now complete. 

"Oh! You guys are mates! Congratulations! Now I don't feel that bad opening the door." The CEO chuckled as Mingi cautiously looked at Yunho, trying to read his face. "Bub..? Are you..Alright?" Mingi asked quietly and Yunho finally looked up at him, his eyes still wide. "Y-you knew?" Yunho stuttered out and Mingi nodded his head lightly. 

"Yeah, I dreamed about it a month ago." 

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER??" Yunho yelled at his Alpha making the Alpha flinched for a bit in surprise. "S-sorry Min.. Didn't mean to yell at you.." Yunho bit his lips, his head downcasted as he thought Mingi would be mad at him. Mingi cupped Yunho's face, planting a soft kiss on Yunho's forehead. "Don't be sorry. I'm not angry. I was about to tell you but you ran away from me." 

Yunho blushed, "S-sorry.. I won't run away again." He smiled at Mingi brightly and hugged his Alpha close. Mingi hugged him back but was surprised when Yunho jumped, wrapping his legs around Mingi's waist and Mingi quickly cradle the Omega hybrid properly, afraid that he would fall down. 

"Alright boys. Go back to practice." The CEO chuckled, shaking his head at the duo and they obeyed, walking back to the dance studio.

They tell the other members what happened and all of them finally forgive Mingi and welcome him warmly again. 

\--

[2019]

They finally debuted in 2018 as ATEEZ and people were screaming with excitement as the group members are all mated with each other. Hongjoong was mated to San, Seonghwa with Yeosang, Jongho with Wooyoung and Mingi with Yunho. 

It was in the middle of the year, where they had the last concert before hiatus to prepare for another album when something happened. The last concert was making the Omegas feel a bit overwhelmed as they didn't want it to be over and they suddenly regressed into littles. The Alphas stopped the concert as half of the littles ran around on the stage while the other half started crying. 

Hongjoong and Jongho was trying to catch their littles as Seonghwa and Mingi was trying to calmed their littles down. Everything was chaos but the fans only screamed and cooed at them as they thought that the littles are being so adorable at the moment. 

"Sannie! Stop running!!" 

"No! Wooyoungie! Don't go there! That's dangerous!!" 

"Calm down Sangie, it's alright. The loud music has stopped now. Don't cry, it's alright." 

"Bub, stop crying. I'm here. Don't worry, bub." 

It took a few minutes to calm the littles and after that, Hongjoong started to speak to their fans. "I'm sorry Atinys. Looks like we can't finish the concert right now." 

"IT'S OKAY! PLEASE TAKE GOOD CARE OF THEM!" Atinys shouted and Ateez bowed down, thanking them before going to the backstage. 

"Well.. Let's go back home, boys. It's safer for the littles there than here." Their manager said and all of them headed home. 

They let the littles play in the living room as the Alphas watch over them. Mingi had fallen asleep an hour later and the littles smirked, San grabbed one of his magic colouring pens and started to draw on Mingi's face. After that, Wooyoung and Sangie followed suit but Yunho didn't want to do it but he didn't stop them either. 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa let them draw on Mingi's face, taking some pictures while at it, laughing quietly as Yunho only watched all of them 'abusing' his Alpha. After a while, Yunho ended up grabbing a pink colour magic pen and drawing a tiny heart below Mingi's eyes, giggling while at it and Seonghwa took the picture while he was drawing on Mingi's face. 

"Okay littles. Let's go to sleep. Bedtime." Hongjoong said eliciting whines from the littles but the Alpha won't have any of it and ushered them to their room. Yunho pouted, looking at the sleeping Mingi on the couch. What about him then? His Alpha is sleeping in the living room and he doesn't want to sleep alone. 

Yunho huffed before shrugging and just crawled on top of his Alpha, making himself comfortable and closed his eyes. 

"Pup- Oh.. Hmm.. What do we do Joong?" Seonghwa said when he saw Yunho is already asleep on top of Mingi on the couch, his bushy tail wagging lazily. Hongjoong shrugged, "Let them sleep there I guess. We have an off day tomorrow anyway but I think we should give them a blanket. It's a bit chilly tonight." Seonghwa nodded his head and went to the mates' room and fetched their blanket, draping it on them after he came back to the living room. 

"Night Joong." 

"Night Hwa." 

\--

Mingi groaned when he couldn't move his hands and opened his eyes. Only to see Yunho was sleeping soundly on top of him. **_Cute_ ** Mingi thought as he caressed Yunho's hair softly. Mingi then tried to move one of his hands from under Yunho and when he did, he pulled his phone from his pocket. He doesn't want to wake Yunho up so he might as well play around with his phone until Yunho wakes up on his own. 

He gaped when he saw his face full of drawings everywhere on Twitter and Instagram. He furiously scrolled all of them and huffed when he saw that Seonghwa was the one who had uploaded them. He unconsciously growled at the pictures while his tail thumping the ground loudly and Yunho jerked awake from his sleep. "Min..? What's wrong..? I can feel your anger.." Yunho mumbled sleepily but he didn't move from his spot on top of Mingi. 

"Do you have any idea who did this to my face, bub?" Mingi asked as Yunho was already awake. Yunho tensed up and Mingi caught on the scent flowing out of Yunho so he raised an eyebrow towards Yunho making the Omega hybrid bit his lips sheepishly. "Uhm..Uh.. We weren't ourselves last night..? S-sorry..?" 

"....So you did this? With Sannie, Woo and Sangie?" 

"Sannie and Woo did the most!! I only draw a little heart under your eyes! I swear!" 

Mingi growled, making Yunho yelped and tried to run away from the Alpha tiger hybrid but Mingi caught his waist before he could run and pushed him onto his back on the couch. "And you let Seonghwa post this everywhere? Hm?" Mingi huffed, holding his smirk in as his hand crawled near Yunho's ribs. 

Yunho gulped, "I didn't know Hwa hyung was going to upload them!!" 

"Excuses. Now you have to feel the consequences." 

"Wha-" Yunho started but ended up into a heap of laughter when Mingi tickled him. 

"S-stop! M-min! N-no!" Yunho stuttered in between his laugh but Mingi didn't stop and tickled him even more. "A-Alpha! Can't b-breathe! Mercy!!!" Mingi stopped when he found Yunho's face was so red and let him breathe. Yunho gasped, taking all the oxygen in greedily as Mingi rubbed Yunho's chest lightly. Yunho pouted, slapping Mingi's hand softly. "Meanieeee." The Omega hybrid whined, making Mingi chuckled. 

"Sorry bub. I can't help it. You look so adorable just now." 

"Hmph" Yunho puffed up his cheeks, though his tail was wagging happily behind him. 

"Take a shower with me?" Mingi said, holding a hand out, waiting for Yunho to take it and the Omega happily obliges. 

\--

[2024]

"Distract him until the Vlive. I owe you guys a lot for this." Mingi said as he quickly looked around, making sure that Yunho is nowhere near him. "Don't worry. We'll distract him. Go get your ring." San chuckled, shaking his head, "And why the fuck didn't you get it yesterday though? Look at you rushing to go get it today before the live." 

"Yunho won't let me move yesterday. He kept cuddling and he even cried yesterday because I went to the fucking bathroom to pee! So yeah, I couldn't get the ring yesterday. I'll be quick!" Mingi rushed out of KQ before Yunho found him and wouldn't leave his side.

"Where's Mingi?! Why can't I find him??" Yunho whined before going to San to cuddle him. Yunho flopped down next to the calico hybrid, putting his head on his lap while his tail wagging lazily behind him. San smiled softly, playing with Yunho's hair, eliciting a content hum from the retriever hybrid. "He's getting some things and he'll be back before the live starts." 

Yunho hummed before San saw his face turned pale and he sat up quickly, taking a few deep breaths, "Pup? You okay?" San asked, worried as Yunho seems to be getting paler. Yunho pursed his lips, nodding his head at San and stood up slowly. "Be right back. Toilet." Yunho rushed out of the studio before San could even say anything making the calico hybrid frowned. 

"Is the pup okay? Is he sick?" San asked around and the others shrugged. "I don't know. He would always change the subject whenever I asked if he's okay." Hongjoong said. "He's not warm or anything, though. He let me touch him whenever I'm trying to see if he's having a fever or not." Seonghwa shrugged helplessly. 

"He seems tired too nowadays." Wooyoung said while playing with Jongho's hand.

"Well, he will tell us when he wants to. Don't push him." Yeosang warned everyone and they nodded their heads. 

Yunho went back inside the studio 10 minutes after he rushed out, feeling tired, again. He huffed softly and felt like crying when Mingi was still nowhere to be found. "Where is Mingi... I want him...." Yunho mumbled sadly and slid down to the floor before he cried his heart out, his face on his hands. 

The other members panicked and rushed to the crying puppy. "Call the damn tiger now!" Seonghwa hissed at Hongjoong as the latter quickly pulled out his phone out of his pocket, calling Mingi while the others hugged him and patted his hair. 

"Hyung? Something happened?" 

"Are you done??? Come here right fucking now! Yunho's crying and demanding for you!!" 

"WHAT?! I'm coming! I'll be there in 15!!" 

Hongjoong ended the call and went to Yunho, threading his hand into Yunho's lock, calming the Omega hybrid down. "Pup, Mingi will be here soon. Stop crying, please. You don't want Atiny to see you like this, do you?" Hongjoong coaxed softly. "No.. Sorry.. I didn't mean to cry.. I just missed Mingi and I want him right now.." Yunho wiped his cheeks shakily while San comforted him softly, telling him to take a few deep breaths. 

All of them kept petting the retriever hybrid until Mingi panicky entered the room while panting hard. "Baby?!" Mingi quickly ran to Yunho who was looking up at him with a pout on his face but he finally had stopped crying. "I'm here. I'm sorry." Mingi picked Yunho up and the latter was quick to engulf his Alpha in a tight hug while burying his face in Mingi's neck. 

"Where were you..?" 

"I picked up some stuff, that's all. I'll show it to you later, okay?" Mingi kissed on top of Yunho's head while the latter grumbled but he didn't say anything, only cuddling even more closer. 

"Get ready, boys. The Vlive will start in a few minutes." Their manager announced and all of them started to get ready. 

\--

After 35 minutes into the live, Hongjoong gave Mingi a signal and Mingi nodded nervously while San started to distract Yunho. "Pup, look at this." San started to distract Yunho as Mingi made sure that the ring was with him and went to stand in the middle of the room before he called out for Yunho. 

"Baby, come here." Mingi said after he smiled at the camera. Yunho tilted his head and walked towards Mingi. Without warning, Mingi kneeled on one knee, pulling out a small box and opening it. Yunho widened his eyes and screeched, his hand already on his mouth in shock. 

"12 years ago, I made a big mistake by saying that I wanted to end our friendship. I didn't mean all those words at the time and I was going to go and find you a few days after that to apologize. Unfortunately, my family and I had to move and they also made me study in the US for 3 months. I tried searching for you after that but I never had enough time to properly do so. 8 years ago, I found you again, here in KQ. I was mesmerized by how beautiful and handsome you've become that I failed to see that you were terrified of me." 

Yunho blushed though he let Mingi continue his speech. 

"I was about to asked the CEO to transfer me into another entertainment because I didn't want to upset you more and I was hoping that maybe by doing that, someday, you'll forgive me even though I already knew at the time you were my mate but I was glad that you ran after me and stopped me from transferring. You let me explain and yelled at me because I should've told you that we were mates right after we met that day." Mingi chuckled, remembering all the events that had happened. 

"I'm so so grateful that you let me fix our relationship, baby. You helped me in so many ways that I don't even know I could manage." Mingi looked up at Yunho with eyes full of love while Yunho tried so hard to keep in his happy tears. 

"Jeong Yunho, will you marry me?"

Yunho nodded his head, no longer keeping his tears in, sobbing out a "YES!" and Mingi slid the ring onto Yunho's finger before getting up and kissed Yunho on the lips. Everyone else cheered for them, congratulating them along the way before Yunho suddenly pulled away. 

"Oh! Wait here!" Yunho said and rushed to his backpack that he had put at the corner of the studio, pulling out something from it and nervously went back to Mingi. "I w-was about to tell you soon but now that you had proposed to me, I guess this is the right time to give you this." Yunho stuttered nervously, giving it to Mingi. 

Mingi widened his eyes when he finally recognized the thing that Yunho gave him. "Is this why you were so tired and clingy??" Mingi asked, pulling Yunho closed and placing his hand on Yunho's stomach. Yunho nodded shyly, "Yeah, the doctor said I will be even more tired after the 3rd month and that it will be bigger than normal." 

"OH MY GOD!? IS YUNHO PREGNANT WITH TWINS?!" Wooyoung screeched from the back making Yunho giggled, nodding his head while Mingi was still rubbing his stomach gently. 

"Surprise?" Yunho giggled as everyone in the room congratulated them while Mingi pulled him into a gentle hug, kissing his temple with so much love. 

\---- 

  
  


  
  



	8. Struggle

"I wished I'm like you, Sannie. You can sing and dance so effortlessly now." Yunho sighed softly before he realized that San was glaring at him. He tilted his head in confusion, "What?" San huffed, rolling his eyes at Yunho's confused expression before laughing in disbelief. "I don't know why you're thinking that. I didn't do these things 'effortlessly'. I practiced and practiced until I'm so sick of it to be able to be like this. Unlike you, who could just remember the steps in one try." 

Yunho frowned. "I know that you practiced hard, Sannie. That wasn't what I meant. I was ju-" 

"Then what? You won't say that if you knew how hard I practiced. Were you mocking me just now?" 

Yunho gaped and quickly shook his head, "No. I was giving you a compliment, Sannie." San scoffed, standing up from where he had sat down beside Yunho and glared at the still gaping puppy. "Yeah? It doesn't feel like a compliment. At all. You just made me feel bad and made me feel like trash. I didn't know you could be like this." 

"Be like what?? I was just telling you h-" 

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you, Yunho." San hissed before making his way to Wooyoung, leaving a very perplexed Yunho behind. Yunho looked down at the floor, his words repeating inside his own head.  **_What did I say that Sannie became so defensive..?_ **

"Yunho! Why the hell did you say those words to Sannie??" Yeosang hissed and Yunho just realized that he had zoned out because now everyone is staring at him and by the look of it, San is crying behind Wooyoung. "...It was a compliment.. I didn't mean to make him feel bad.." Yunho reasoned but Yeosang pushed his shoulder roughly. 

"What kind of a compliment was that??! You knew how he struggled about his dancing and singing before when he first came here! How could you just say those words to him??" Yeosang hissed again and Yunho became dizzy. He doesn't understand what was happening. He was only telling San how he was so good at dancing and singing nowadays. 

Yunho was too stunned to reply, making the others who had heard their conversation shaking their heads in disappointment. They thought that Yunho was really mocking the poor boy when it was not. 

"You shouldn't have said those words, Yunho. I'm so disappointed in you. I didn't teach you to be this heartless. What have you become?" Hongjoong tsked, his arms crossed over his chest while he look at Yunho disapprovingly. 

"I swear I didn't mean to make him feel bad.." Yunho mumbled, doubting himself right now. Maybe he did say something wrong to San. Yunho then tried to go over to San but when the latter whined and hid his face further into Wooyoung's back, Yunho faltered. "I'm s-sorry Sannie ah.. I really didn't mean to make you feel bad.." San only shook his head while refusing to look or talk to the tallest. 

Yunho looked at Sannie sadly but before he could say anything, their manager came into the practice room. "Pup, let's go. It's time." Yunho looked over to the manager and San before sighing softly, walking out of the practice room dejectedly. 

"Mingi, you should scold your boyfriend. He was totally out of the line just now." Wooyoung said as he hugged San closer after Yunho exited the room. Mingi sighed softly, "I'll talk to him later." 

\--

"Don't strain your voice, Yunho. I already told you that a hundred times already." The vocal instructor huffed as Yunho bit his lips, "I'm t-trying ssaem.." 

"Well try harder! You have more lines for this comeback so you really need to enhance your singing skill. I don't get why Eden and your leader gave you so many lines when it's obvious that you're still lacking." 

Yunho's lower lips wobbled at the harsh statement but he took a deep breath and practiced again with the instructor's guidance. 

\--

"What's going on with you, pup? You usually can get the movements right already at this point. I've been helping you for the same steps for half an hour already yet you still manage to mess it up." The dance instructor sighed, moving closer to Yunho with a very frustrated look. 

"I don't k-know. I'm dancing like what you taught me.." 

"No you're not! You messed up the steps, since half an hour ago! We've been going over and over with this since 2 months ago yet you still haven't improved anything! Do you want to delay your group's comeback??" 

Yunho lowered his gaze to the floor, shaking his head weakly. "N-no..I don't want t-that.." 

"Then get your head in the game! Now try again! FOCUS!" 

\--

The truth is, Yunho had been struggling so much for their new comeback. It seems like all of his efforts in doing the best went down the drain and it's making him stress. The instructors told their higher ups on how Yunho didn't seem to improve and they made Yunho to have more individual practices alone with the instructors. 

Yunho had been going to his individual practices on top of the group's schedules and his own individual schedules with little time to rest. He also had to wake up earlier than everyone and was the one that slept the last since preparing for the comeback. Yunho however, didn't tell any of his members about his struggles as he didn't want to worry them. Not even to his boyfriend, Mingi. 

**_They already have so much on their plates. They don't need to know mine._ ** Yunho thought somberly as he stumbled to his bed slowly after finishing his practices. Yunho glanced at the upper bunk and saw that Jongho was already sound asleep so he quietly walked out of the room to go shower before going to bed. 

He walked into his room and was about to go to bed when he saw Mingi was waiting for him on his bed. Mingi stood up once he saw Yunho entered the room and without a word, he grabbed Yunho's wrist gently, pulling him out of the room and into the living room. 

"Min?" Yunho tilted his head as Mingi turned around to face him properly. "Coming home this late again, bub?" 

"..I was practicing. Why? Did something happen while I was at practice?" 

Mingi shook his head softly, sighing as he didn't know exactly how to talk to Yunho about the incident that happened earlier that day with San. "What exactly did you tell Sannie that he became so upset this afternoon?" Mingi asked straight to the point and Yunho deflated slightly before shaking his head slowly. 

"I don't know.. I was only complimenting him about his singing and dancing.."

"The actual words, bub. I don't want to make any assumption before I know exactly what you said to him." 

"I told him that I wished that I'm him and that he dances and sings so effortlessly now." 

Mingi tilts his head while frowning, "That's all? That was your exact words?" 

Yunho nodded his head while pouting, "I wished I'm like you Sannie. You can sing and dance so effortlessly now." 

Mingi hummed as he tried to remember what San told them. "Hm.. Sannie told us that you were mocking his singing and dancing though." Yunho's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No! I didn't mock him or tried to! I swear, Min!" Yunho's hands started to shake and his eyes welled up with unshed tears as he explained to Mingi. 

"I know, bub. Calm down. I trust you." Mingi quickly pulled Yunho closer and engulfed him with a gentle hug making Yunho bury his face in Mingi's neck. "They told you to scold me, didn't they?" Yunho mumbled in Mingi's neck, making Mingi sighed and nodded his head without a word. "Yeah, but I'm not going to. You didn't do anything wrong. Everyone is stressing out for this comeback so maybe that's why. Sannie might have heard you wrong." 

"I tried to explain but they won't even let me.." Yunho sighed, clutching Mingi's shirt tightly. 

"That's okay. Just let them be, okay?" Mingi comforted the distressed dancer and Yunho could only nod his head sadly in Mingi's neck. 

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Mingi asked softly and Yunho hummed at the question. "In my room? Sangie is in yours.. I don't think he wants to see me first thing in the morning.." Yunho pouted, pulling himself back to face Mingi properly. Mingi chuckled softly, kissing his pouty lips, "Your room then. Let's go. We still have about 2 hours to sleep." 

\--

"Yunho-ah.... You missed the step just now..." Hongjoong sighed, walking to the computer to stop the music. "S-sorry hyung.." Yunho mumbled and lowering his gaze to the floor when he could feel the other members, minus Mingi, Jongho and Seonghwa glaring at him. Yunho had not been feeling well after he woke up that morning but he pushed it aside thinking that he was only exhausted from all the practices. **_Everyone else is tired too_ ** was what Yunho had thought. 

"Are you even trying? We've been going on like this for 2 hours already and we only get to finish the whole song for like 5 times. In 2 hours!" Wooyoung huffed in frustration. 

"Are you trying to mock me again, Yunho-ah? Are you doing this on purpose so you could play the victim from what you pulled yesterday??" San hissed from where he stood making Yunho feel so small, shaking his head slowly. 

"No I'm not.. I'm sorry.. I'll try harder.." Yunho mumbled and Mingi went up to him to give a gentle pat on his head. This only made some of the members furious. "Oh, stop spoiling him, Mingi! If he's in the wrong he needs to know it!" Yeosang hissed before Seonghwa put an arm over Yeosang's stomach, stopping him from talking. 

"Hey, let it go. We're all tired, I get it but that doesn't mean we can just lash out to people like that. Yunho might be struggling right now and not mocking anyone." Seonghwa explained calmly. 

"Oh? So when he mocked me yesterday, you have nothing to say to it? What about my feelings, hyung?!" San yelled out, making Yunho flinch and cowered behind Mingi. 

"What about him, then?! You guys won't let him explain yesterday yet you make him look like the bad guy here!" Mingi roared, feeling furious on how they are treating his bub right now. 

Yunho felt like crying.

He hates it when the members argue with each other because of him and before anyone could say or do anything, Yunho couldn't take it anymore and rushed out from the practice room. Mingi tried to stop him but Yunho was faster and he was gone from Mingi's sight seconds later. 

"Oh this is just great!! Look what you guys have done!!" Mingi shouted into the room but Wooyoung shouted back. "SO? I DON'T FUCKING CARE! HE MADE MY BABY SAD!" 

"WELL YOU GUYS MADE MY BABY SAD TOO FOR FUCK SAKE!" 

"OKAY! EVERYONE STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Hongjoong yelled furiously making everyone finally shut their mouth. "CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE STOP BEING LIKE THIS?? If you said that Yunho had explained to you Mingi but you didn't scold him then, Sannie you might have heard the puppy wrong." Hongjoong sighed but that only made it worse for San, Wooyoung and Yeosang. 

"I FUCKING HEARD HIM YESTERDAY HYUNG! HE WAS MOCKING ME WITHOUT EVEN STUTTERING!" 

"HE WAS OUT OF THE LINE HYUNG!"

"HOW DARE HE JUST MOCK PEOPLE'S INSECURITIES LIKE THAT???!" 

Hongjoong rubbed his face vigorously, frustrated with the boys and he held up one of his hands in the air. "Shut the fuck up. Practice is over already so go to your own schedules, right now." 

\--

Yunho went into one of the empty rooms, locking it before sliding down to the floor, sobbing hard. Every stress that had accumulated since 2 months ago spilled out and his body shook as he cried out his heart. Yunho didn't know how much time he spent crying and fell asleep right after his outburst.

Yunho woke up, feeling sluggish and winced when his head throbbed violently. Sighing, he stood up and walked out of the room. He grimaced when he thought about how much he will be scolded for arriving late for his individual practices. After getting his bag from the group practice room, Yunho winced when he found out he was already late for 2 hours.

"Where the fuck were you?? You're already lacking behind from your other members yet you do this kind of stun!" the voice instructor yelled at him and Yunho could only bow down and apologize for his tardiness. 

"I'm making you practice for 3 hours today and then you will have another 3 hours with your dancing session." 

Yunho nodded quietly and started to practice, ignoring his throbbing headache and the sore in his throat.

\--

**_I'm cold.. Why is it so cold tonight..?_ ** Yunho shivered as he entered the dorm. 

He slowly made his way to his room, shivering and longingly looking at his bed but he needed to shower first before he could sleep. After the hot shower, Yunho still felt cold so he wore a thick sweater and climbed onto his bed. He fell asleep right after his head touched his pillow. 

A few hours later, Jongho blinked his eyes several times and stared at the ceiling. He was woken up by something but he didn't know what caused it. He didn't move from his bed as he tried to think why he woke up before he heard a noise from Yunho's bed. 

Tilting his head, Jongho leaned down a little to see Yunho's bed and frowned when he heard whimpers coming from the bundle on the bed. Jongho went down from his bed and sat on Yunho's bed, shaking his shoulder as the older was hiding under the blanket. Jongho became worried when he could feel the unusual warmth coming from the older's body from on top of the blanket and started shaking the older more vigorously. 

"Hyung? Are you okay? Hyung? Wake up please." Jongho said as he is becoming more worried for the older's state. Yunho groaned before he whimpered and shivered, peeking his head from underneath his blanket weakly. "J-jongho..?" Yunho croaked weakly before he coughed and sighed softly after. 

"Are you okay, hyung?" 

Yunho weakly shakes his head, his body is still shivering as he tightened the blanket around him. "I d-don't know.. I'm c-cold.." Jongho then pressed his hand on Yunho's forehead and gasped when he felt how warm the older was. "You're burning up, hyung!" 

"C-can you please g-get Mingi..? It's c-cold.. Too c-cold.." 

Jongho nodded his head and rushed out of their room to go get Mingi while Yunho buried himself under the blanket again, his shivering getting worse. He also had realized that his head is throbbing violently and his throat hurts. 

"Bub? Jongho said you're burning with fever." Mingi sat on the bed, putting a hand on Yunho's waist. Yunho whimpered, nodding his head weakly as he's too tired to talk. "Oh, bub.. Come here. You need to cool your body down.. You're even wearing a thick sweater.. This will only make your fever worsen." Mingi said as he pulled Yunho onto his lap. 

Yunho whined when he felt even colder, burying his face in Mingi's neck and cuddling close as Mingi felt warm to him. Mingi caressed Yunho's head while he told Jongho to alert their manager about Yunho's fever. "Bub, I think we need to change you into a lighter shirt." Yunho whined even more, shaking his head weakly. "No..M'cold.." 

Mingi sighed softly before he widened his eyes at Yunho's hand. They were shaking so hard and the tips of his fingers were somewhat blue. "Bub?? Why are your fingers like this??" Yunho weakly peeked at his fingers from Mingi's neck and shrugged weakly. "I don't k-know.. I told you I'm c-cold.." 

"I think we need to take you to the hospital, bub.." 

"No...Please d-don't.. I have p-practices to go t-to.." 

Mingi and Jongho frowned. "What practice? Bub, we have an off day tomorrow." Yunho shakes his head sadly before mumbling, "I d-don't..I have to g-go to my singing and d-dancing practice.." 

"You can't go like this hyung.." Jongho reasoned but Yunho only whined more into Mingi's neck. "I c-can't.. T-they said I have s-so much to i-improve or I w-will d-delay our comeback.." Mingi blinked, "How long has this been going on, bub?" 

"2 m-months..?" Yunho croaked before whimpering as his body shivered to the cold he's feeling. 

"Manager hyung will be here in 15 minutes." Jongho announced making Yunho's lips wobbled and he cried softly into Mingi's neck. "I d-don't want to delay our c-comeback.. No h-hospital please.." 

"You won't delay our comeback, bub. You have to go to the hospital. You're burning up and I don't want anything to happen to you.." Mingi coaxed the sick puppy softly while running his hand through Yunho's hair. "B-but.. The other m-members will h-hate me more.." Yunho croaked hoarsely before coughing weakly. His throat hurts so bad. Hearing how bad Yunho's voice is, Jongho went to the kitchen to take a glass of water for Yunho to drink as Mingi is still coaxing Yunho to go to the hospital. 

"They won't hate you, bub. You're sick and it's not your fault. All of those practices and schedules must have taken a toll on you. Why didn't you tell me about your extra practices, bub?" Mingi said and asked softly, not wanting to upset his baby even further. "I didn't want to b-bother you.." Mingi sighed, already knowing that and kissed Yunho's burning forehead. 

"You're not a burden to me. Never will. Next time, please tell me. Okay? At least I can watch out for you." 

Yunho nodded silently, he didn't have any energy left to speak as he closed his eyes, hiccuping occasionally after his cries subsided. Mingi hugged Yunho tightly while rocking their bodies in slow motion, trying to comfort Yunho while they waited for the manager to come. Jongho came into the room a few minutes later, bringing a glass of water and sitting next to his hyungs. 

"Bub, drink some water please." Mingi said, pushing Yunho a bit from him so he could drink while Jongho gave the glass to Mingi. Yunho hiccuped and let Mingi help him to drink the water as he downs it slowly. Mingi and Jongho were talking softly while Yunho lay his head limply on Mingi's shoulder, his eyes closed as they waited for their manager to come when Yunho suddenly choked a little before coughing. 

The small coughing gradually became a coughing fit that Yunho's face had become redder and he grabbed his shirt over his chest weakly while at it making the other 2 people in the room worriedly staring at him. Mingi had run his hand on Yunho's back in hope that it would help with the coughing while Jongho helplessly looked at the duo in silence. 

"What happened?" The manager said once he entered 2Ho's room, looking very upset at the moment. Yunho saw the look on the manager's face and anxiously looked over to Mingi and Jongho. "Yunho is having a high fever. His fingers are somewhat blue too and he told us that he's very cold." Mingi explained but the manager was not impressed at all. 

The manager crossed his arms over his chest, not believing Yunho at all. "Are you doing this on purpose, Yunho-ah? So you could stay in the dorm rather than going to your practices? You were already late on your last practices and I got yelled at by the instructors because of it." 

Yunho blinked before he felt the tears pricking in his eyes and buried his face on Mingi's chest, avoiding the death glare that the manager was giving him. "What? Hyung, Yunho hyung is not doing this on purpose nor did he fake all of this. He was trembling so bad under his blanket when I heard him whimpering. He was burning up when I felt his forehead too." Jongho explained further but still the manager only frowned in distaste. 

"I can't do anything about it. He still has to go to his practices today." The manager said, making both Mingi and Jongho gaped at the manager. 

"What?? We need to take him to the hospital, hyung! Yunho is getting warmer by the minute!" 

"This is wrong, hyung! You can't do this to Yunho hyung!"

"I can and he's going to his practices later. No excuses. I just got this job and I certainly don't want to be fired because of this spoiled brat! I'll be coming back to take him to his practices!" The manager said and walked out of the dorm without any word leaving behind a very perplexed Mingi and Jongho while Yunho was crying softly in Mingi's chest. 

"I t-told you g-guys.." Yunho sobbed as Mingi caressed Yunho's head comfortingly. 

"What should we do, hyung? I really don't want Yunho hyung to go to his practices today.." 

"I don't know either.. Should we tell Hongjoong hyung? Maybe he could persuade the other manager to bring Yunho to the hospital." Mingi suggested but Yunho whined, shaking his head. "H-he's still... at the s-studio.. D-don't disturb.. h-him.." Yunho croaked, his voice coming and going making the other 2 members more worried. 

Yunho ended up coughing again before sighing and leaning back onto Mingi more. 

"I'm going to find something for Yunho hyung to eat so he could eat some medicine." Jongho said, already making his way out of the room into the kitchen. Mingi nodded while running his hand on Yunho's chest in hope to ease the coughing a bit. 

Jongho came into the room a few minutes after that while holding a tray and put the tray on their table in the room. "I heated some soup for Yunho hyung to eat. I think it's enough for him to be able to take the medicine." 

"I d-dont...want to e-eat.." Yunho croaked but both of them knew that the puppy was whining. Mingi kissed Yunho's temple, pushing him for a bit so he sat properly on Mingi's lap while Jongho brought the bowl of soup to the bed. "You have to bub. Come on, you have to eat even if it's just a little so you can eat the medicine." Mingi coaxed Yunho softly and the latter could only whine pitifully.

Mingi fed the soup to Yunho and Yunho had to take a few deep breaths every time he ate it because he's getting nauseous. After a few spoonfuls, Yunho refused to eat more and they let him, giving the medicine for him to eat and Yunho downed the medicine quickly. Yunho sighed as Mingi pushed him down gently onto his bed, feeling sleepy but he managed to tug Mingi's shirt weakly. 

"Sl..eep..with..m..e.." Yunho croaked and Mingi slid in beside him, pulling him close and running his hand on Yunho's waist while Jongho climbed up to his bed. 

Jongho messaged Hongjoong about Yunho, telling him what had happened and Hongjoong told him that he'll be back home with his manager later.

\--

"Get up, brat. You'll be late and I don't want them to be pissed again like what you did yesterday." The manager forcefully grab Yunho's hand, pulling him away from Mingi. The other 2 boys was still on the brink of sleepiness so Mingi was a bit slow to try and stopping the manager from pulling Yunho out of the bed. Yunho whimpered when the fast movement jostled his throbbing head violently. 

Yunho opened his mouth to say something when his voice won't come out. Yunho paled and tried to speak again but his voice still didn't come out making Mingi and Jongho quickly get out of their bed and running after Yunho who had been pulled by the manager harshly out of the room. 

"Yah! Don't pull him like that!!" Mingi yelled, angry at the way the manager was pulling the stumbling puppy harshly. Seonghwa, San, Yeosang and Wooyoung blinked at the commotion in front of them as they were sitting in the living room. Mingi quickly grabbed Yunho, pulling him away from the manager though he did it gently as Yunho scrunched up his face in pain. Yunho staggered and fell onto Mingi and the latter quickly held Yunho up by the waist to prevent the sick boy from falling onto the floor. 

"What's happening?" Seonghwa asked, confused by what he was seeing at the moment. 

"I told you he's sick! Why won't you believe me??" Mingi ignored Seonghwa as he yelled at the manager. Yunho whimpered, burying his face into Mingi's neck as Mingi wrapped his arms around Yunho's waist. 

"Don't tell me what to do, you brat! I'm the manager here! Give him to me! He'll be late to his practices!" 

"What? Practices? Don't we have an off day today?" San asked the manager. 

"Yunho doesn't have any off days until the comeback. Mingi, give him to me. Right now." 

"NO! I WON'T! LEAVE HIM BE! WE NEED TO TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL! NOT TO THE STUDIOS!" Mingi furiously shouted back at the manager, making Yunho winced at the loud voice and whimpered in Mingi's neck. 

"Oh.. I'm so sorry bub.." Mingi whispered as soon as he realized that he had shouted so loud. 

"GIVE HIM TO ME! NOW!" 

"Over my dead body, hyung." Jongho suddenly said, standing in front of Mingi and Yunho while glaring at the manager. The manager was about to move when their main door opened, Hongjoong and his manager came inside. 

"What the hell is going on here? We could hear your shouting from the elevator." Hongjoong's manager frowned, looking at the other people in the living room. 

The new manager was about to say something when Yunho suddenly pressed a hand on his mouth, gagging silently and all of them widened their eyes when they saw some water trickling between Yunho's fingers. "Shit. Baby hold on!" Mingi quickly pulled Yunho with him to the kitchen as it was the nearest place and quickly maneuvered Yunho to the kitchen sink. 

Yunho pulled away his hand and threw up into the sink, his tears running freely on his cheeks as he kept gagging and throwing up. Mingi ran his hand on Yunho's back, looking over to the older worriedly. 

"He was trying to fake his sickness so he doesn't have to go to his practices!! I'm not going to let him do that!" The new manager explained to Hongjoong's manager in the living room where all of them watched Yunho and Mingi worriedly. 

"Never in my life have I encountered where Yunho would fake sickness just so he could get away from his practices. Did you check on him properly? He's puking his guts out in there right now. What are your excuses for that?" The manager crossed his arms over his chest. 

The new manager bit his lips, glancing over to Yunho who was still puking his guts out in the kitchen sink. Everyone could see the biles coming out of Yunho's mouth and it is still not stopping. 

"Wait wait. Why does Yunho have extra practices?? Hyung said he won't have any off days until comeback. That's 2 months from now on. Are you saying he won't have any rest day for 2 months straight??" Wooyoung asked, a bit perplexed by what he heard before. 

"Yunho hyung already started his extra practices since 2 months ago! Are you saying that he has to practice without any rest for 4 months??!" Jongho hissed at the new manager. 

"Well, the higher ups told me so, I couldn't do anything about it!" The new manager retorted back at Jongho. 

"No, you could at least make sure that he's well. That's the least you could do." Hongjoong's manager explained. "We're their managers so we could bend the pressure a bit for them so they could still rest. Why didn't you do so? I trained you for fuck sake!" 

The new manager lowered his gaze to the floor, speechless. 

"Why would he need all those extra practices anyway though?" San asked and Jongho sighed softly. "They told him that he's been lacking nowadays. That he's not up to par with the rest of us for this new album. So they told him to take extra practices so he could improve before the comeback." 

"Without any rest?? It'll only make him worse!" Hongjoong said, glaring at the new manager. 

"Baby?! Fuck! Hyungs! Yunho fainted!!" Mingi yelled as he held the unconscious puppy in his arms. Yunho had stopped throwing up a while ago and Mingi had helped clean his face and hand but suddenly Yunho's eyes rolled to the back of his head and went limp instantly. 

"He's too warm! Can we please take him to the hospital now?!" Mingi hissed as he picked Yunho up in his arms gently and Hongjoong's manager nodded his head. "Let's go. When did you guys realized that he's sick?"

"Last night. But I don't know exactly when his fever started." Jongho answered and opened the door for Mingi. 

"We want to go too." Seonghwa said and the others rushed out with them. 

\--

"I-is that why he told me he was envious of me..?" San whispered but the others heard him anyway and looked over to him. Mingi had been pacing around in the waiting room right after they had dropped Yunho in the ER, too worried about his baby's well-being. 

"Yes.. He wished that he could be like you because you're the most improved one in this comeback, Sannie-ah.." Mingi sighed softly and San immediately felt guilty. "I t-thought he was mocking me.." San whispered softly. 

"Yah, do you really think that the innocent puppy could do that?" Hongjoong huffed making San cowered in his seat and Wooyoung quickly hold him close. "Everyone is already stressed out so any words could be heard as offensive. Just.. Be careful after this.." Seonghwa said and everyone else nodded their head. 

"Jeong Yunho?" 

Mingi ran towards the doctor without waiting for the others. "How is he??" 

The doctor gave Mingi a small smile, nodding his head. "He is somewhat stable-" 

"Somewhat??! What do you mean by that, doctor??" Mingi cut the doctor off. 

"His fever is still high, his body is too weak right now because he's overwork. His throat is very blotchy and I suspect that he doesn't have any voice right now. I forbid him from any physical activity for at least 2 weeks until he is fully healthy again. His fever is quite worrisome so we will have to ward him in so we could observe him." 

"Can we go and see him, please?" Mingi pleaded and the doctor nodded his head, leading them to Yunho's room. 

They entered Yunho's room and Mingi felt like crying when he saw Yunho, laying on the bed with an IV drip attached to the back of his left hand and an oxygen mask on his face. "He is still unconscious so you guys have to wait until he wakes up. Call the nurses if something happens. I'll be on my way." The doctor said before walking out of the room. 

"Now that I look closer.. Yunho had become thinner.." Seonghwa sighed. 

"He looked so small right now.." Yeosang said, feeling guilty too as he had yelled at the sick boy before. 

Mingi wasted no time and went to Yunho on the bed, sitting on the chair beside the bed and held Yunho's right hand. 

"We have to apologize to him once he wakes up. He had been struggling all alone for 2 months already." Hongjoong said quietly and the others nodded his head, San and Wooyoung had tears in their eyes. 

Yunho stirred an hour later, making Mingi perk up his head from where he had laid it down near Yunho's hand. "Baby?" Mingi whispered softly and everyone quickly rushed to his bed. Yunho opened his eyes slowly before looking over to Mingi as he felt like someone was holding his right hand. The nurse had taken off the oxygen mask half an hour ago because Yunho had stopped wheezing.

Yunho opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out making Yunho widened his eyes and paled at the realization. Mingi could see the tears forming in Yunho's eyes and quickly slid beside the sick boy and pulled him close as Yunho buried his face in Mingi's chest, sobbing quietly. 

The others watched the scene with a very heavy heart, knowing why Yunho was so sad about losing his voice. 

"Calm down, bub. It's alright. Your voice will work again. Stop crying. You'll be alright." Mingi comforted Yunho as the latter was still sobbing in Mingi's chest. Yunho whimpered, holding his neck with his left hand weakly, looking up at Mingi sadly as his lips wobbled again and before Mingi could react, Yunho's face scrunched up as he cried openly but no sound came out from his mouth. 

"Oh, bub.. It's going to be alright.." Mingi cupped Yunho's face, planting a kiss on Yunho's forehead as the older kept crying openly. Yunho shook his head, crying again and if his voice worked, all of them would hear how anguish his cries sounded like. "No no stop crying.. It's alright.. You're not in trouble, bub.." Mingi pulled Yunho and the latter was quick to bury his head in Mingi's neck, still crying. 

When Yunho heard that he's not in trouble, he glanced at the managers that were standing near the bed and he cried even more, hiding his face again in Mingi's neck, his shoulders trembling showing how hard he's crying at the moment. 

The new manager pursed his lips as he knew that he's in the wrong after being yelled at by Hongjoong's manager in the waiting room before. 

"Pup, you're not in trouble. I promise you that." Hongjoong's manager stepped in, ruffling Yunho's hair lightly. Yunho pulled away, he had stopped crying as Mingi had calmed him down a moment ago but he was still hiccuping occasionally. He looked up at the manager, his eyes was still full of tears but also full of hope. 

"Yes, pup. You won't be in trouble. I told the higher ups how they actually made it worse by giving you the extra practices without any rest so they agreed to give you less practices and more rest days. You will at least have 2 off days a week but you will still have the extra practices for other days on top of your regular schedules but you won't do it until late morning. They already told the instructors to end it by 2 am." 

Yunho's lips wobbled by the news and he cried again, making the others panicked at the unexpected reaction. Mingi, though, realized that Yunho was crying because he was happy by it and he confirmed it by asking Yunho directly, "Are you happy with it, bub?" Yunho vigorously nodded his head while still crying and the others sighed in relief. 

His manager suddenly walked closer to him making Yunho whimpered while still crying and he literally hopped on Mingi's lap, hugging him tightly because he was frightened by him. The manager stopped walking once he saw Yunho's reaction and knew he already broke the poor puppy to the core. 

The manager bowed down making Yunho widened his eyes and stopped crying. "I'm very sorry. I should've taken good care of you but I didn't and only care about my position and I was blinded by the thought of getting fired rather than do my job properly." 

Yunho was speechless and he could only stare at the manager. 

"He won't be your manager from now onwards, pup, I would send him to the higher ups to be train further. You'll be getting your old manager and he already agreed on it." Hongjoong's manager said and Yunho could only nod his head. 

"Now, the only thing you should be doing is rest until you're healthy again." Mingi said, cupping Yunho's face gently and kissed his nose a few times making Yunho giggled. "Can you do that, bub?" Mingi asked and Yunho nodded his head. 

"I want to apologize too.." San said and Yunho turned to face him, his face showed a little bit of sadness but he gave a small smile towards the younger, holding his left hand out for San to hold it. San rushed to the bed and gently held Yunho's hand, minding the IV drip that was attached to the back of his hand while his face was already full of tears. "I'm so sorry for thinking that you mocked me, Yunho-ah.. I won't do it again and I will make sure that I understand the words before making any assumptions. I will help you with whatever you need help for after this. I promise." 

Yunho smiled and nodded his head pulling San onto the bed so he could hug the younger. 

"We're sorry too for yelling at you.. We won't do it again and we also will help you with your practices." Yeosang and Wooyoung said simultaneously. Yunho nodded, giving them a small grateful smile and gesture to them to come for a hug too. 

"I'll help you too, bub." Mingi added, making Yunho pull him into the group hug and motioned for Hongjoong and Seonghwa to come over too. 

"We'll help you too, pup." 

"We're in this together." 

Yunho nodded happily, giving them a bright smile and he knew that he would be alright. 

  
  
  
  



	9. Pleasure (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly smut. Read on your own risk.

Yunho is excited for today. 

After 2 weeks of not seeing Mingi because of their different courses and projects, they finally got to see each other again and Mingi invited Yunho to have a sleepover at his house for the weekend. 

Yunho bounced out of his last class for the day, excited to go to his house to pack when Wooyoung flopped on his back making the older yelped in surprise, his hands already holding Wooyoung's thighs to prevent Wooyoung from falling. 

"Youngie-ah! Don't surprise me like that! What if I dropped you by accident?!" 

Wooyoung laughed from behind Yunho's back, wrapping his arms around Yunho's neck. "Nah, you won't drop me. I trust you enough for that." Yunho huffed but he started to walk as he piggybacked Wooyoung. 

"Anyway, what got you so worked up today? You never stop smiling since morning." Wooyoung asked, making Yunho smirked even though he knew Wooyoung can't really see his face at the moment. 

"it's a secret! If I tell you, you would go and tell the others! I don't want you guys to interfere with this!" 

"Oh come on! Tell me tell me!! I won't tell them! I promise!" 

"Nope. You will tell Sanie and then both of you will go and tell the others. So no!" 

Wooyoung huffed, wiggling from behind Yunho's back and jumped down before pushing Yunho lightly. "You're no fun! You're doing something with Mingi aren't you?! Going somewhere for a date??!" 

Yunho pursed his lips, shaking his head in determination of not telling the younger. "Nope. I'm not going to tell you! I have to go now. Bye Youngie-ah! I'll see you on Monday!" Yunho hugged Wooyoung and rushed out of the building campus leaving behind a gaping Wooyoung. 

\--

Yunho used the key Mingi gave him months ago and went inside of Mingi's apartment, calling out the younger, "Min? I'm here!" 

Yunho was taking off his shoes when Mingi appeared from his room, with nothing but a towel around his lower body. Yunho gaped and blushed at the scene in front of him as Mingi casually walked up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're early, bub." 

Yunho was still gaping after the kiss he received from Mingi making Mingi tilt his head in confusion. "Bub? Are you okay?" 

Yunho blinked before shouting and put his hands over his eyes, "WHY ARE YOU IN A TOWEL, MIN?? 

Mingi laughed at the blushing bub in front of him, "I just finished showering when you shouted my name, bub. And why are you so red? You already saw me in all my glory before." Mingi smirked, making Yunho splutter as he became even more redder. "S-shut up Min! Go and wear your clothes! Right now!" 

Mingi hummed, coming closer towards Yunho making the older stumbled backwards until his back bumped onto the door. Yunho gulped, trying very hard not to look at Mingi's define abs as the latter keep getting closer to him. "Minnnnnnn! Don't tease me this earlyyyy!!!" Yunho whined and Mingi finally pulled back a little, laughing while ruffling Yunho's hair as the older pouted. 

"You meanie... I'm hungry! Go and wear some clothes while I cook some food for us!" Yunho sneaked past Mingi quickly, throwing his backpack on the couch as he went into the kitchen to prepare the food. Mingi laughed, shaking his head before smirking and slowly walked into the kitchen. Mingi had a predator look on his face right now and he stared at Yunho's back hungrily.

Yunho was about to wash his vegetables when he yelped after Mingi suddenly wrapped his hands around Yunho's waist and kissed his neck. Yunho unconsciously moaned a little at the kiss and despite him playing hard to get a few moments ago, he tilted his head to give Mingi more access. 

"M-min.. Let me cook first, please.. I'm hungry.." 

"But I'm hungry for you, bub." Mingi said with his voice an octave lower while nibbling on Yunho's neck. Yunho moaned when Mingi bit gently at his sensitive neck, melting right there and Mingi turned him over before attacking Yunho's neck and jaw with more kisses and kitten licks. 

After a while, Mingi kissed Yunho on the lips passionately and Yunho just melted altogether, deepening the kiss. All thoughts of making some food flown out of the window. Mingi became a bit aggressive with the kiss, making Yunho whine into it as the younger picked Yunho up by the thighs and Yunho was quick to wrap his legs around Mingi's waist, still not breaking the kiss. 

Mingi brought him onto the counter behind them, putting him down on it and starting kissing his collarbone, leaving hickeys along the way. Yunho could already feel Mingi's cocks getting hard because Mingi was pressing himself onto him and he glanced downwards, confirming his guess when he saw Mingi's cock protruding under the towel. Yunho moaned needily, seeing Mingi's hard cock as his own twitched in his pants. 

Mingi palmed Yunho's cock, grabbing it firmly and stroking it slowly making Yunho moan out loud at the pleasure but hissed a little when it hurt a bit because of his jeans. Yunho then pushed Mingi and kneeled down while grabbing Mingi's towel, pulling it away from his waist. Without wasting any time, Yunho dived in, putting Mingi's cock in his mouth, licking it around with his tongue, eliciting a deep groan from Mingi as Mingi grabbed Yunho's hair lightly. 

Yunho moaned at the pull as he kept licking and bobbing his head on Mingi's cock and Mingi moaned deeper, the pleasure was so good because of the vibration that Yunho did with his moans. Yunho kept licking Mingi's cock, his hands grabbing onto Mingi's thighs and he tightened his mouth on it, making the pressure as he licked under Mingi's head, the most sensitive spot of his. 

Mingi groaned, "Baby, I'm close." 

Yunho hummed, not stopping and Mingi hissed, his hips bucking and he grabbed on Yunho's hair more intensely as he come, Yunho swallowing Mingi's seed greedily before pulling off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at Mingi with teary eyes while looking very daze. 

Mingi growled, pulling Yunho up by his arms, kissing him aggressively and picking the older up before walking to his bedroom. Mingi threw Yunho on the bed, pulling off Yunho's beige sweater before throwing it behind his back. Yunho bit his lips, his breathing a bit labored as he stared at Mingi's body hungrily. 

Mingi hover over Yunho, looking at the wreck look on Yunho's face fondly and the latter blushed deeper by the intense look. "Min..S-stop it.. You're making me shy.." Yunho stuttered out, his hands already halfway towards his face to hide but Mingi stopped him and kissed his lips sweetly. 

"I love you, baby." Mingi whispered, his lips lingered on Yunhos as he said that making Yunho melted again. "I love you too, Min." Mingi smiled before his eyes changed again and Yunho knew that Mingi would go all out today and he was excited himself. 

Mingi nibbled on Yunho's neck, licking it around once in a while and leaving hickeys again, making Yunho's eyes roll to the back with how good it felt. Mingi didn't stop there as he went lower, licking Yunho's collarbone and went even further down, nibbling on Yunho's chest. 

Yunho grabbed on Mingi's hair lightly as Mingi kept kissing Yunho's chest and gasped when Mingi sucked on Yunho's right nipple, biting it lightly making Yunho moan, squirming under the younger. Yunho whines when Mingi grinds on Yunho's groin, the pleasure getting too intense because he's still wearing his jeans.

Mingi realized this and unbuttoned Yunho's jeans, pulling it off of Yunho, along with Yunho's boxer and the older sighed out in relief as his cock sprung up onto his stomach. Mingi kissed Yunho's thighs while subtly taking something from under his bed. Mingi kept licking and biting Yunho's thighs as he readied the stuff he had brought a week ago. 

Yunho was unaware of it and gasped when Mingi suddenly thrust a finger that he had lubed into Yunho's hole. Mingi kept thrusting his finger in and out of Yunho's hole as Yunho moaned, his eyes closing and whined when Mingi licked Yunho's balls, sucking on it lightly before licking his cock. 

Yunho moaned loudly as Mingi put a second finger inside his hole, his back arching from the pleasure he was receiving. Yunho was on the brink of coming when he suddenly felt Mingi slide in something on his cock and he looked down in confusion. Mingi smirked, looking at Yunho in the eyes as Yunho groaned when he found out that Mingi had put a cock ring around the base of his cock. 

"Min... I hate that thing..." Yunho pouted and tried to take it off but Mingi slapped his hand away. "Don't touch that or I will tie your hands." Mingi glared lightly at the older making Yunho flopped his head on the pillow, groaning out loud. "But I want to come..." Yunho whined, making Mingi chuckle, "I'll let you come if you are a good boy until the end." 

Yunho whimpered when Mingi suddenly bent his fingers inside Yunho's hole and squirmed around. After a few minutes of Mingi thrusting his fingers into Yunho's hole, he pulled out and Yunho sighed in relief, catching his breaths right but before he could regulate his breathing, he moaned loudly when he felt something enter his hole and vibrate inside. 

"Mnh..M-min? W-what mnh did you p-put inside m-me..?" Yunho stuttered and moaned in between, arching his back when the vibrations became more intense. "I bought a vibrator, bub. I want you to feel good today that you won't be able to walk." 

Yunho moaned lewdly at Mingi's words, his eyes rolled to the back of his head when Mingi thrust the vibrator deep inside Yunho. "M-min.. I want to come..." Yunho stuttered out, his hips bucking, trying to chase the pleasure. Mingi hummed, thrusting the vibrator again and he turned the intensity higher on the vibrator making Yunho screamed. 

Yunho hips stuttered as he came dry because of the cock ring, making Yunho whine and hissed when he couldn't really come properly. Mingi caressed Yunho's thighs gently, waiting for Yunho to come down from his high as he pulled off the vibrator from Yunho's hole. 

"How long d-do I have to wear this, M-min?" Yunho asked after he had calmed down and Mingi shrugged. "I'll take it off when I feel like it, baby." Yunho whined at the answer but mingi was quick to shut him up by kissing his lips passionately. 

Drowned by Mingi's kiss, Yunho closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss when Mingi subtly spread Yunho's leg and pushed the vibrator again into Yunho's hole. Yunho whimpered slightly before moaning loudly when Mingi turned on the vibrator at the highest intensity. "M-min! T-too much! Mnh!" Yunho squirmed but Mingi won't let him get away, keeping Yunho in place with his own body. 

Mingi thrust the vibrator in and out of Yunho's hole, a little bit faster than before while watching Yunho's face scrunched up with pleasure, drools leaking out from Yunho's lips as he moaned and whimpered. Mingi sped up the thrust as he heard Yunho's moaning had become higher in pitch and didn't stop when Yunho pushed Mingi's shoulder and arms away, trying to get away from the intensity he's feeling right now. 

"Mnh.. M-min! P-please!" Yunho pleaded but Mingi didn't stop and he smirked when Yunho's eyes rolled to the back of his eyes, his hips stuttered again but nothing came out of his cock and Mingi licked his lips when he saw Yunho's cock twitched so much. 

Mingi pulled out the vibrator and lined his cock onto Yunho's hole, pushing it inside even before Yunho could relax after his second dry orgasm, making him moan and whimpered at the same time. Mingi starts with a slow rhythm, feeling a bit apologetic towards the older but he starts to speed up when Yunho's moans become louder and how Yunho was grabbing on his arms, drowning in the pleasure. 

"M-min. P-please. L-let me c-cum..P-please.." Yunho had become a moaning mess now, his tears running freely on his cheeks with how the pleasure had started to hurt a bit so Mingi pulled out the cock ring and grabbed the neglected cock, stroking it as fast as his thrust. 

Yunho arched his back, moaning loudly as his vision turned white and his hips stuttering as he came, white seed finally spurted out, landing on his stomach and Mingi's hand while Mingi groaned, coming deeply inside Yunho. Mingi kept going though after he had come, feeling a bit playful because Yunho started whimpering from the overstimulation and only stopped when Yunho whined out loud, giving Mingi a pitiful wide puppy eyes. 

"Come on bub, we need to clean you up." Mingi pulled out of Yunho, eliciting a hiss from the latter. "I don't think I can walk right now.." Yunho pouted and Mingi chuckled as he saw how Yunho's legs were still trembling even if they had stopped making love with each other. "I'll help you, bub. Don't worry. I just don't want you to sleep like this. Come on." Mingi said, picking Yunho up, bridal style and walking into the bathroom. 

After showering, Yunho had become so sleepy that he couldn't even wear his clothes properly so Mingi ended up helping the latter wearing his boxer only, before tucking his baby on the bed. Yunho fell asleep once his head touched the pillow and didn't realize that Mingi had kissed his forehead before going out of his room. 

\--

Yunho woke up 2 hours later, looking around hazily and pouted when Mingi was not with him on the bed. He stumbled out of the bed and huffed when his legs were still shaking a bit, walking out of the room slowly, going to find where Mingi was. 

He found Mingi in the kitchen, seemingly cooking something so he went up to him and hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around Mingi's stomach. "Why aren't you in bed, Min..?" 

"Someone told me that he's hungry before I ate him up so I'm feeling sorry and making some food for him so he could eat it once he wakes up." Mingi nonchalantly replied, making Yunho giggled. "Thank you, Min." Yunho kissed Mingi's neck as the latter hummed, stirring the fried rice that he was making at the moment. 

"Go wait in the living room while I'm finishing this up, bub." 

"Okay." Yunho lazily pulled away from Mingi and walked into the living room, flopping down on the couch, albeit gently because his body still hurts from the activity they had done before, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. 

Mingi went to the living room 15 minutes later, holding 2 plates of fried rice in his hands and put it down on the coffee table. "Bub, wake up." Mingi shook Yunho's shoulder gently as the latter ended up falling asleep while waiting. 

"Hm...? What issit Min..?" Yunho yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fists before sitting up properly on the couch and only then he remembered about the fried rice that Mingi cooked for him. "Oh.. I fell asleep.. I guess I'm still tired.." 

Mingi chuckled, nodding his head, threading his hands through Yunho's lock gently. "Yeah, eat this and we can go to sleep properly, baby." 

"Feed me!" Yunho whined on the couch, looking at Mingi with wide puppy eyes and Mingi instantly melted, grabbing the plate and the spoon, feeding Yunho as the latter ate it happily. "Big baby." Mingi huffed though he was enjoying feeding his boyfriend. "I'm your big baby." Yunho retaliated, making Mingi chuckled, nodding his head. 

"I know." 

\--

They were sleeping peacefully when Yunho stirred. He looked around before hearing someone mumbling. Yunho tilted his head up to see that Mingi was still sleeping but he seemed to be mumbling something so Yunho concentrated on what his boyfriend was saying. 

"I think you should take this one.." Mingi mumbled, making Yunho giggled silently and being a little brat he is, he decided to play around a bit. "Which one, Min?" Yunho asked and Mingi answered him while he was still sleeping. "This one is better than the other.." 

"Why so?" Yunho clamped his mouth after asking to keep from laughing out loud. 

"I think this one is better for your studies than the other one.." 

"What are you talking about, actually? What am I taking or buying?" 

"You want to buy a laptop.. So I think you should buy the one that has a bigger ram for your course.." 

Yunho giggled, failing to keep his voice quiet but Mingi didn't seem to wake up. "Okay okay. How about we talk about this later. Let's go to sleep first." Yunho caressed Mingi's cheek gently and Mingi only nodded his head, turning over to his side, pulling Yunho close. Yunho giggled, shaking his head before snuggling close into Mingi and closing his eyes to sleep again. 

Yunho woke up again in the morning, feeling his bladder full. He was about to go to the bathroom when Mingi wrapped an arm around Yunho's stomach, pulling him back. Yunho sleepily told Mingi, "Min.. I wanna go pee.." 

Mingi hummed but he didn't let go of Yunho, he pulled the latter closer instead, eliciting a whine from the older. "Minnnnn... I wanna go pee.... Lemme go..." Mingi groaned but he let go of Yunho and Yunho quickly went to the bathroom to pee. 

"Hurry up, bub.. Come back to bed.." Mingi sleepily said, looking over to Yunho who just came out of the bathroom with his eyes half-closed. 

"Coming coming." Yunho flopped down on the bed and Mingi quickly wrapped his arm around Yunho's waist, pulling him close and kissing Yunho's forehead. 

"Min?" 

"Hm..?"

"You sleeptalk last night." 

Mingi looked down at Yunho, a confused expression on his face. "Really? What did I say?" 

"You were talking about laptops." 

"...I did?" 

"Mhm. You were talking about them and which one is better for me to use for my course." Yunho giggled, staring at Mingi's confused face.

Mingi tried to remember but nothing came up so he shrugged. "I don't remember anything." 

"Of course you don't but it was funny. You sounded so serious last night." Yunho said, making Mingi groan before biting Yunho's red cheeks, caused by sleeping. Yunho yelped and giggled, pulling his face away from Mingi but Mingi pulled him back, giving him a kiss this time and Yunho hummed in content. 

"Go to sleep. I still want to sleep for a bit more." Mingi huffed lightly and Yunho nodded his head, wrapping his arm around Mingi's waist and burying his head in Mingi's neck. 

They slept in for a bit more after that, cuddling close with each other. 

\----

  
  



	10. Words

Yunho woke up, scratching his head sleepily and rubbing his eyes with his fists before patting the bed, searching for his phone. Once he had found his phone that had ended up under his pillow, Yunho checked the time and he finally realized that his right hand had something on it. 

"You looked like ice-cream...? Really, soulmate..?" Yunho giggled, shaking his head at his soulmate's first word towards him. "I guess you are a unique person then." Yunho stood up from his bed and started to get ready to go to his classes for the new semester, 

\--

"Wake up Mingi! You're going to be late!" Wooyoung kicked the bundle on the bed, hard, making Mingi yelped and fell onto the floor on the other side of the bed. "What the fuck?! Can't you wake me up a bit nicer Woo??" Mingi hissed, running his hand on his bruised hip because of the fall while glaring at the smirking Wooyoung. 

"You won't wake up if I do so. Hurry up or you'll be late for your classes! It's the new semester as well!" 

Mingi grumbled as Wooyoung left his room and stood up, sitting back on his bed. Mingi was rubbing his elbows when he realized a word on his left arm and frowned. "...Hey..?" Mingi mumbled before huffing. "Hey?? How would I recognize you with just a 'hey'?? Seriously soulmate?? Can't you say something else instead of 'hey'?? People always said that to me!" Mingi hissed and glared at his wrist before giving up and went to his bathroom to get ready for his classes. 

\--

Yunho was bouncing out of his class while San kept poking his waist making the taller yelped and giggled. "Stop it, Sannie-ah!!" 

"Never!" San said while still poking Yunho's waist and Yunho had to grab both of San's hands to stop him from doing so as he started to have difficulty breathing because he was laughing so hard. 

"I want to meet your soulmate! You said you would let me meet him!" Yunho said, shoving San's shoulder lightly as they walked. "I'm taking you to him right now. We're already promised to eat lunch together." 

"Yeay! I can't believe that you met him in Jeju and he's also a student here! I'm jealous.." Yunho pouted making San giggled and ruffling Yunho's hair. "You'll meet them soon. You already got the mark today, right. I'm sure you'll get to meet them soon." 

Yunho huffed, nodding his head and they walked to where they are supposed to meet Wooyoung in a nearby cafe. 

\--

"When will your soulmate come? I'm starving! Can't we order something first?" Mingi huffed, scrolling his phone while at it. "He said that he's near and he's coming with his best friend. Just wait for them a bit longer. Your hunger can wait." Wooyoung said without looking at Mingi. 

"Urgh.. What is so wrong if we order first, anyway." 

"Shut it! I want to wait for him so we could order together!" 

"Fine! You don't have to shout at me!" Mingi hissed, pushing Wooyoung's face away. Wooyoung was about to pounce on Mingi when he heard someone shouted as soon as they entered the cafe. 

"Wooyoungie~" 

"Sannie-ah!" Wooyoung perked up and quickly went to San and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry we're late. Our lecturer won't let us go out early." San said apologetically but Wooyoung just shook his head in understanding. "It's okay! Oh, hey! You must be the puppy Sannie told me about!" Wooyoung said, looking up at Yunho with a bright smile. 

Yunho giggled, nodding his head. "Yeah. I'm the only puppy he has anyway. Nice to meet you, Wooyoungie." Yunho extended his hand for Wooyoung to shake and the latter reciprocated. "Nice to meet you! Meet my best friend, Mingi! He's a bit moody because he's hungry, so pardon for his sour face!" 

"Yah! You don't have to rat me out in front of new people!" Mingi grumbled from his seat and nodded his head at San before looking up at Yunho and he gaped. 

"Hey." Yunho nonchalantly said, giving Mingi a small smile while blushing because of how handsome Mingi is. 

"You looked like ice cream." Mingi blurted out before he could filter his mouth and blushed a bit but he couldn't deny how beautiful the boy that is standing in front of him at the moment. 

Yunho widened his eyes at Mingi's words and gaped at the boy, making Mingi feel a little bit anxious. "Y-you. Y-you said I looked like ice cream." Yunho stuttered and Mingi bit his lips before apologizing. "Sorry, my mouth doesn't have filters sometimes. I'm not insulting you or anything, though. You looked really good with that hair." Mingi tried to reason. 

"No, it's not that. You said I looked like ice cream. My soulmate was supposed to say that to me." Yunho explained and Mingi gaped, remembering what Yunho had said to him earlier. "Oh! You said hey to me! That was what my soulmate was supposed to say to me!" Mingi gasped and Yunho looked at Mingi shyly as the former stood up from his seat. 

Yunho blinked when Mingi stood as tall as he was and he shyly let Mingi take his hand. They instantly gasped when they felt the electricity coursed throughout their body while WooSan watched excitedly near them. 

"I finally found my soulmate." Yunho said as soon as he recovered from the shock and pounced on Mingi. Mingi yelped a little before hugging Yunho back, his face in a bright smile. "Hey there, bub. I won't let you go from now on." Mingi said, making Yunho blushed and giggled. "I like that." 

"YEAY! We can go to double dates from now on!!" Wooyoung screeched, bouncing while his hand is intertwined with San making both Yunho and Mingi chuckled shyly. 

"That would be fun." Yunho agreed and they settled in their seats, San next to Wooyoung while Yunho sat next to Mingi. 

"Let's eat! I'm starving!" Mingi said, earning a giggle from Yunho and they called the waiter to start ordering their food. 

\----

  
  
  



	11. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sickfic >.<
> 
> I'm sorry if I annoy you guys with all of these sickfics but I just love writing it so much. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Mingi sighed tiredly, stretching his back for a bit before turning the knob of his door and entering it, before he stopped in his tracks when he saw a bundle on his bed. Mingi shook his head fondly, already knowing who is under the blanket as only one person had the courage to come into his room and won't get scolded by him. Though he quickly frowned because usually Yunho would only come into his room to sleep when Wooyoung wanted to have fun with San or if he was feeling under the weather.

 _San was in the living room when I came in, is my bub feeling sick?_ Mingi thought, putting down his gym bag near his desk before going to his bed and sitting on it. "Bub?" Mingi whispered softly, putting his hand on Yunho's waist on top of the blanket.

Yunho groaned, turning over to face Mingi as his head peeked out from the blanket and looking up at Mingi with a pout. "What happened, bub?" Mingi asked, caressing Yunho's waist softly as Yunho curled up, scrunching his face while at it.

"I don't know.. I haven't been feeling well since this morning and my stomach hurts.." Yunho slurred a bit, whimpering when his stomach throbbed, especially at his lower stomach and pressed a hand there, burying his face in Mingi's pillow. Mingi frowned in worry, pulling the blanket off so he could take a look at Yunho's body properly.

Yunho whined at the loss of warmth and shivered slightly making Mingi more concerned. "Bub, let me see your stomach. Did you ate something weird?" Mingi pulled Yunho's hand away from his stomach and pulled up his shirt to see if there was any bruise. "Nothing out of ordinary.. Maybe you ate something?" Mingi looked at Yunho who had been fisting his hand on Mingi's pants.

"I don't know.. I ate what everyone ate.."

"I take it you didn't tell anyone about this? Not even Hwa hyung?"

Yunho shook his head, scooting closer to Mingi and putting his head on Mingi's laps, sighing softly. "No.. I don't want to bother them.. It's our day off and I don't want them having to take care of me when they could rest.." Minig hummed at Yunho's explanation, rubbing his hand on Yunho's stomach in hope that it would lessen the pain.

"Maybe food poisoning? Do you want me to get the medicine?"

Yunho nodded his head weakly, "That would be awesome.. Thank you Min.." Mingi stroked Yunho's hair before putting Yunho's head on his pillow and went out of the room. Mingi went into the kitchen and found Seonghwa cooking something at the stove.

"Hey, hyung."

Seonghwa stopped stirring and turned around for a bit, giving Mingi a small smile. "Hey, Minmin. When did you get back? I didn't even realize it." Mingi chuckled, going over to the medicine rack and started rummaging for Yuho's medicine. "A few minutes ago. You weren't in here or in the living room though and I went to my room as soon as I came back anyway."

Seonghwa tilted his head, watching Mingi rummaging the medicines' rack, "Are you sick?" Mingi hummed, taking the medicine that he needed and put the other back on the rack before looking over to Seonghwa and shaking his head. "Not me. Yuyu." Mingi said without elaborating it and Seonghwa panicked slightly. All of Ateez hates it when Yunho is sick because they hate seeing the pain in Yunho's face.

"What? What happened? Is he okay? Should I call manager hyung so he could take Yunho to be looked at in the hospital?" Seonghwa babbled without stopping and Mingi blinked slightly before chuckling. "He is sulking on my bed. He told me that his stomach hurt but I don't see anything out of the ordinary so maybe he just ate something. He doesn't want to bother anyone because today is our off day."

Seonghwa tsked, shaking his head as he and the others knew very well how Yunho hates to bother everyone about his pain even though they had told him that it's fine. "That baby.. When will he understand that we are fine with it as long as he didn't end up being in pain all by himself?"

Mingi huffed lightly, agreeing with Seonghwa's words. "He won't ever understand it, that stubborn baby."

"Well, he's your baby so you should really tell him about this."

"I did. All the time but he won't budge." Mingi shrugged before continuing, "I guess we just have to watch him for now." Seonghwa nodded his head, "Yeah, that's the only thing we could do right now. Tell me if his stomach ache worsens. Don't forget the water for the medicine. That baby can't ever take them dry."

Mingi chuckled, putting the water in one of the glasses and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Seonghwa alone again.

Mingi was about to open his door when he heard Yunho whining inside, "Min....... What are you doing out there..... It's been like hours...." Mingi shook his head and opened the door, giving a slightly hard glare at Yunho on the bed. "It's only minutes, bub. Who told you not to tell the others about your pain, hm?"

Yunho whined again, pouting as he looked up at Mingi. "It felt like hours!" Yunho hissed weakly before whimpering again when the throbbing is back on his lower stomach. Mingi went to sit on the bed, taking out a pill and gently tilting Yunho's head, feeding him the pill and the water for him to swallow it. Yunho sighed after downing the pill and was about to tug on Mingi's pants before Mingi stopped him lightly.

"I'm gross right now, bub. I need to go shower first." Mingi explained when Yunho pouted at the rejection, looking up at Mingi with big teary eyes. Mingi planted a kiss on Yunho's lips, before standing up from the bed and fetching his towel. "I'll be right back, bub. The pain would lessen in minutes so you should try to go back to sleep."

"But I want to cuddle...." Yunho whined, though he already tugged the blanket up to his chin, wiggling under it until he's comfortable. "I'll cuddle you after I'm done showering." Mingi said and walked out of his room. Yunho huffed, closing his eyes and trying to stay awake to wait for Mingi.

\--

Mingi stopped the music that he had been producing on his laptop when he heard Yunho whimpered in his sleep next to him. The latter had fallen into a deep sleep when Mingi was done showering so he didn't wake the boy up. "Baby?" Mingi whispered but Yunho still had his eyes close and whispering so he put his laptop away, focusing on Yunho, pushing the blanket away and saw Yunho had curled up again.

Mingi shook Yunho's shoulder gently, trying to wake the boy up and Yunho stirred after a few minutes, blinking slowly and looking around in the room before his face paled. Mingi frowned but he didn't get to speak when Yunho shot up from the bed, his hand pressing on his mouth as he stumbled to the bathroom. Mingi quickly rushed to Yunho, already knew what's happening and quickly helped Yunho into the bathroom.

Yunho threw up into the bowl, panting slightly as it pained his stomach, his hand fisting Mingi's pants and his other hand pressing on his stomach. After a while, Yunho stopped wrenching his guts out, flopping on the floor and leaned back onto Mingi's leg, exhausted.

"Come on, bub. Let's go wash your mouth." Mingi stroked Yunho's hair but the latter only shook his head weakly. "Don't think I can stand at the moment.." Mingi hummed and picked Yunho up, bringing him towards the sink and helped him wash his mouth before picking him up again, walking to his room.

Yunho instantly curled up in a ball when Mingi put him down on the bed, crunching his face in pain. Mingi frowned again, worried about Yunho's state and was about to brush Yunho's bang to the side when he made contact with Yunho's forehead.

"You're a bit warm, bub. I think you have a fever. What hurts?"

"Everything... My back started to hurt too.. Ulk- I feel like throwing up again too.."

"...Do you want to go to the bathroom again?"

Yunho shook his head slowly, sighing as he curled up even more. "I don't think anything will come out.. I didn't really eat today.." Mingi hummed, thinking about what he should do before getting off the bed and making Yunho whine. "Where are you going now.....? Stay....." Mingi sighed softly, stroking Yunho's hair for a bit, "I'm going to tell the hyungs. And some wet towels for your fever. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Noooooo..... Stayyyyyyy....." Yunho stopped Mingi from walking out of the room by tugging on his pants and Mingi sighed, sitting back on the bed and Yunho was quick to engulf Mingi with his whole body. "Don't fucking go anywhere! You're not allowed to be away from me from now on!" Yunho pouted, hugging Mingi close while at it. Mingi chuckled, wrapping his arm around Yunho's waist and grabbed his phone.

"Okay okay. Then I'm going to call them and tell them to come here." Yunho hummed, rubbing his face in Mingi's neck, inhaling Mingi's scent.

"You're in the dorm. Why are you calling me?"

Mingi chuckled at Hongjoong's words, shaking his head. "Come to my room. Bring Seonghwa hyung toom please. I'll explain after you guys come here."

"Huh? Okay."

Mingi ends the call and caresses Yunho as the latter keeps on whimpering occasionally.

"What's wrong?"

"Did the pain get worse?"

Mingi gestured them to come closer and they did, looking over to Yunho with a concerned frown on their faces. Seonghwa was quick to sit on the bed, putting his hand on Yunho's hip. "What's wrong pup?" Seonghwa asked as Hongjoong stayed standing, watching them with a slight frown and with his phone in his hands, ready to call their manager.

"I d-don't know.. My stomach hurts so bad r-right now.. My lower back is hurting too.." Yunho mumbled, still having his face shoved in Mingi's neck. "He threw up just now and told me that he felt like doing it again but nothing will come up because he didn't really eat anything today." Mingi explained further.

"You're warm, pup." Seonghwa said, sliding his hand underneath Yunho's shirt and feeling the unusual warmth radiating from Yunho's body. "Yeah, I think he has a fever too." Mingi stroked Yunho's hair when the latter squirmed uncomfortably, seemingly in more pain than before.

"How long has he been this way?" Hongjoong asked and Mingi tilted his head to think. "He told me he wasn't feeling well since morning. It's 5 pm now."

"Your pain didn't lessen, pup?" Hongjoong asked the writhing boy on Mingi. Yunho shook his head, whimpering as soon as he did it and grabbed Mingi's shirt when the pain in his stomach flared up. "H-hurts.." Yunho whimpered and Mingi had to hold Yunho's hips to stop the latter from squirming around.

"I'm calling the manager. Get his wallet and wait in the living room. Let's go."

Seonghwa went out of the room with Hongjoong to get Yunho's wallet in his room while Mingi struggled for a bit to get off from the bed before picking Yunho up. Yunho had refused to be picked up bridal style as it made the throbbing worse, so Mingi picked him up by the thighs as Yunho wrapped his hands around Mingi's shoulder, chest to chest with Mingi.

"Huh? What happened to Yunho?"

"Is he okay??"

"Did something happen?"

"Hyungs? What's going on? Yunho hyung looks so pale."

Hongjoong ignored them as he was talking with the manager so Seonghwa told them what happened as Mingi was busy calming the sick boy down. "You'll be okay, bub. Hold on, okay. We'll get you to the hospital in no time." Mingi whispered softly in Yunho's ear as the latter buried his face in Mingi's neck, whimpering.

"He's burning up, hyungs."

"Something's not right. He's getting warmer too fast. Joong, when will the manager come?" Seonghwa asked, running his hand on Yunho's back. "In 15 minutes." Hongjoong answered while the others had come close to Yunho, watching him with concern.

"Since when did he feel this way?" San asked, stroking Yunho's hair gently. "Since this morning." Mingi answered and San gaped, looking over to Yunho. "What? Then why didn't you tell me, pup?? I could've alerted Seonghwa hyung or Hongjoong hyung."

"He didn't want to bother anyone so he had been hiding in my room all day." Mingi answered for Yunho as the latter only whimpered in his neck.

"I don't think this is just a normal food poisoning." Yeosang said after a while and the other nodded their heads in agreement.

"Definitely not normal food poisoning. It won't hurt his back if that's the case though." Wooyoung said, running his hand on Yunho's back with Seonghwa as he wanted to do something to help the sick boy.

"Hyung, does Yunho's hyung stomach swollen or something?" Jongho asked as he remembered something.

Mingi shrugged, sitting on the couch so he could turn Yunho around for a bit and pulled his shirt up. He started poking Yunho's stomach gently and when he touched Yunho's lower right stomach, Yunho suddenly screamed in pain, pushing Mingi's hand away from it before whimpering as tears ran down his cheeks.

Mingi panicked and pulled Yunho's close, running his hand on Yunho's arm and back to calm him down. "I think Yunho hyung has appendicitis. The lower right stomach would hurt so much. I know it because my cousin had it before." Jongho explained.

"He need surgery then." Hongjoong said after a while, making Yunho whined in Mingi's neck. "No....... I don't want any surgery....... We have schedules....."

"That's not going to happen, pup. You need the surgery. The schedules can wait." Hongjoong said but it only make Yunho whimpered and sobbing in Mingi's neck. "Don't cry, bub. Your health is more important than the schedules." Mingi comforted the crying boy softly, giving a soft kiss on Yunho's head and it does calm the boy down slightly as he stopped crying.

The door opened a few minutes later, their manager walked in and looked over to Yunho who was still hiding in Mingi's neck, all of his body curled up onto Mingi's. "That bad? Let's go then. Hurry. Hongjoong said it might be appendicitis so we should hurry."

Mingi stood up with Yunho in his hold, while Seonghwa and Hongjoong following suit. "You guys stay home. We'll update you guys in the group chat." Seonghwa said and the others pouted but nodded their heads and watched them go sadly.

Yunho screamed again while in the car because the pain was too much, making the manager speed up for a bit but still driving safely as the other 3 tried to calm Yunho down. "Shh shh, it's okay it's okay.."

"It's n-not okay!!!" Yunho whimpered, sobbing loudly now in Mingi's neck as he pressed down on his stomach and his body trembled from the pain.

After another 15 minutes, they arrived at the hospital and Yunho had been a crying mess in Mingi's hold, his stomach throbbed so bad so Mingi quickly rushed into the ER while Hongjoong and Seonghwa called for the doctor there.

A nurse rushed to them and one look at Yunho, he ushered them to a nearby bed. Mingi put Yunho down and the latter curled up in himself, trembling and crying.

"What's wrong?" The doctor came, already trying to uncurl Yunho so he could take a look at him properly. Yunho refused to move so Mingi coaxed him softly. "Bub, let the doctor take a look at you, please." Yunho whimpered but listened to Mingi and uncurled himself and the doctor quickly touched Yunho's stomach as he had seen how Yunho was pressing it down earlier.

"Stomachache?" The doctor asked.

"We thought it was too but I pressed down on his lower right stomach and he screamed. It's a bit hard too at the spot." Mingi explained and the doctor touched Yunho's right lower stomach gently and pressed down just for a bit but Yunho screamed again and the doctor quickly pulled away.

"Okay, he needs surgery. We'll be taking him in, now." The doctor alerted the nurses and they quickly pushed Yunho's bed into the surgery room. "I only touched a little and he already screamed like that. I'm afraid that the appendix is already burst in there so we have to remove it quickly before it goes out of control. Please wait in the waiting room." The doctor said quickly and rushed to the surgery room.

\--

** ATEEZ 801 **

** Woo **

How's it going????

Guys??

HELLO??

IS THE PUP OKAY????

** Yeo **

Calm the fuck down Woo.

But yeah, how's the pup? It's been 1 hour.

** Sannie **

Hyungs??

Mingi??

You guys promised to update us!!

** Jjongie **

Oh my god, calm down the both of you or I would sit on you guys!

** Hwa mom **

He's still in the surgery room

We don't know what exactly happened yet or how he is right now

But the doctor confirmed that it was appendicitis

** Hong Leader **

Mingi won't reply to any of you

He's busy pacing around in here at the moment

The doctor said his appendix are this close to burst completely

So they need to make sure no puss leaked out

** Sannie **

NOOOO

MY PUPPYYYYYY

TT.TT

** Hwa mom **

The doctor is out

We'll update you guys later

"How is he??" Mingi was the first one to arrive right in front of the doctor and the doctor smiled softly. "He's fine now. We had removed his appendix completely and he would be fine in 2 to 3 weeks. Please refrain him from moving out of the bed for at least 12 hours."

Mingi, Seonghwa, Hongjoong and their manager breathed out a relief breath and nodded their heads. "You can go in his room now. He's still unconscious but he will be up soon as the Anesthesia is about to finish." They nodded again and followed the doctor to Yunho's ward.

Mingi rushed to Yunho's bed, sighing softly when he saw how pale and small Yunho is right now before brushing Yunho's bang and caressing his cheek with his thumb gently.

\--

All Yunho saw was white as soon as he opened his eyes. Blinking slowly, he looked around the room and saw the IV drop stand next to his bed on the left side. Yunho sighed softly, trailing the wires until it stopped on the back of his left hand. He looked around from his left and found Seonghwa and Hongjoong sleeping on the couch, smiling softly at the scene before he looked over to his right side.

"Hey, bub." Mingi said softly and Yunho flinched in surprise before pouting. "Why didn't you say anything earlier, Min..?" Yunho slurred as he still felt a bit numb from the Anesthesia, making Mingi chuckled softly, stroking Yunho's hair softly and the latter leaned into his hand, closing his eyes.

"Sorry, I was watching you.." Mingi said sheepishly and Yunho opened his eyes to roll it at Mingi though he had a small smile on his face. "More like staring. What time is it?" Mingi checked his phone with his free hand as the other one was still on top of Yunho's head. "8.30 pm. You were out of the surgery about 1 and a half hour ago."

Yunho hummed and tried to pat his stomach where the bandage was when Mingi stopped him. "No. Don't touch it, bub." Yunho whined, pulling his hand from Mingi's hold weakly. "But why?? I wanna see it.."

"It's all bandaged anyway. You won't be able to see the stitches. Not until they redress it."

Yunho puffed up his cheeks, gave up on his stomach and held Mingi's hand instead. "What happened exactly? I wasn't really aware of what happened back at home."

"Appendicitis. The doctor had removed your appendix. It was nearly burst though but they managed to remove it before it actually burst. You need 2 to 3 weeks to heal completely and you can't move from the bed for another 11 hours or so."

Yunho whined when he heard he can't work for at least 3 weeks, making Mingi chuckle softly, pulling Yunho's hand and kissing his knuckles softly. "It's okay, bub. I'd rather have you stay at home for 3 weeks rather than you being dead if we were late taking you to the hospital hours ago."

"W-what?"

"The doctor told us that if your appendix burst, it could be life-threatening." Mingi explained and Yunho gulped, "T-that bad?" Mingi nodded and Yunho sighed softly. "I g-guess I can endure 3 weeks of staying home.."

"Good boy. That's my baby." Yunho giggled slightly before stopping abruptly and whimpered when his stitches tugged slightly. "Easy, bub." Mingi squeezed Yunho's hand gently and tugged Mingi's hand, pulling him closer.

"Bub?"

"If I can't move from the bed then you have to suffer with me. Cuddles!" Yunho demanded with a pout on his face and Mingi complied easily, not wanting his baby to be upset and quickly slid next to Yunho as Yunho scooted a little bit to the other side to make some room for Mingi.

Yunho was about to sleep when Mingi's phone kept vibrating in his pants, making Yunho grumble. "Your phone, Minnnnnn..." Yunho whined sleepily and Mingi took out his phone from his pants, opening it. "Ahh.. I forgot to update them again."

"The boys?" Mingi hummed at Yunho's question and Yunho put his head on Mingi's shoulder as Mingi opened their group chat apps.

** ATEEZ 801 **

** Woo **

WELL??!

IS THE PUP OKAY NOW???!

SOMEONE ANSWER ME!!

JOONGIE HYUNG!!!

HWA HYUNG!!!

MINGIIIIII!!!!

** Minmin **

Omg shut up

Yunho was about to go to sleep again but you made my phone vibrate so much!

** Sannie **

How is my pup??!

** Minmin **

He's up a few minutes ago

He's fine

Sleepy but fine

Now let my baby sleep in peace!

** Sannie **

Aww okie then

Sleep well pup!

** Woo **

Sweet dreams pup!

Mingi huffed and put his phone on the small table beside the bed and pulled Yunho's closer, rubbing his cheek on Yunho's hair as Yunho hummed in content, closing his eyes to catch some more sleep without being in pain again.

\---- 


	12. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Trigger Warning! Suicide Attempt! 
> 
> Please read at your own risk!

"Where is he?" Hongjoong asked quietly, taking off his shoes before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, relishing a tired sigh. "In his room.. He won't go out since we got back from the funeral." 

"Did he at least eat something?" 

"No. He didn't touch any of his food today." 

"That boy will collapse if he doesn't take care of his health.." 

"We can't really blame him for that, Joongie-ah.. He just lost someone that was very precious.." 

Hongjoong sighed softly, nodding his head in understanding and stood up from the couch, "I'll go talk to him to at least make him eat something." 

"Okay." 

\--

Hongjoong entered the room and found the mourning boy sitting on his bed, his back hunched over as his face buried in his pillow that he had hugged. Hongjoong blinked his eyes as the tears threatened to come out when he watched the mourning boy on his bed. 

He took a deep breath and went to the boy and sat on the bed, running his hand on the boy's back slowly. 

"Pup.." Hongjoong said softly and Yunho instantly turned around and buried his face on Hongjoong's chest, sobbing loudly. 

"H-hyung.. I c-can't do this.. W-what should I d-do from n-now on...? I d-don't know if I can m-move on...It hurts.. It h-hurts so much, hyung..." 

Hongjoong can't help but to cry as well when Yunho sobbed in his chest, his hands grabbing on Hongjoong's suit tightly. "I know, pup.. But he would want you to move on.. Didn't he?" 

Yunho nodded his head, still crying openly in Hongjoong's chest. "I k-know.. But h-how could I..? We p-promised to grow old t-together... N-now I'm alone..." Hongjoong sighed softly, he doesn't know what to tell Yunho so he pulled the younger closer and hugged him while swaying their body together. 

Yunho fell asleep after 20 minutes, exhausted from all the crying and the events that had happened since 3 days ago. Hongjoong kissed the top of Yunho's head and let the boy sleep in his embrace while he looked around the room. His eyes teared up however, when he found a frame on the desk. 

2 boys, smiling brightly and holding each other in their embraces while looking at the camera. 

"Mingi-ah.. I hope you're in a better place right now and watching over us... Watching over Yunho.. He need your strength.." Hongjoong whispered before closing his eyes to pray as he stroked Yunho's hair gently. 

\--

"Where's Yunho?" 

Seonghwa turned around from the stove, giving Wooyoung a small sad smile. "He's out. He said that he can't stay in the house as everything reminds him of Mingi so he went out to have a little bit of a breather." 

Wooyoung sighed, sitting on the chair and running his hand through his hair. "It's been 2 months and Yunho didn't seem to get better.. I missed his bubbly self.." 

Seonghwa put a plate of food in front of Wooyoung before taking a seat at the opposite of Wooyoung, sighing softly. "I know.. I missed it too but we should give him some more time.. The pup still couldn't believe that Mingi is gone.." 

"He's getting thinner, hyung.. I'm worried.. He doesn't seem to sleep better too with how the eyebags are permanent on his face now.. I heard from San that Yunho didn't even go to his classes or part time job too.. Won't the University kick him out if this continues? He's working in Yeosang's bakery so Yeosang understand and let him be." 

"I called the University and they are currently letting Yunho be absent from his classes but only until the end of this month. If he didn't go next month, then the University will kick him out." 

Wooyoung nodded his head as he ate his food slowly, not really having a mood to be happy. Seonghwa caught on this and ruffled Wooyoung's hair. "All we could do now is to be there for him. I'm sure he will open up to us when he's ready." 

"I know that hyung.. It's just I really hate to see him being all gloomy.." 

"I understand but if we were in his shoes, I think we would be the same. He lost his childhood best friend and a partner for life, Woo. What would you do if San is gone like Mingi? Hm?" Seonghwa tried to explain to Wooyoung.

"....I would be devastated.. J-just like Yunho.." 

"See? Just give him some space and time. He'll come through. He just needs to know that we won't abandon him to be all alone. I'm sure Mingi is doing the same up there. Looking out for his bub." 

Wooyoung wiped away the tears that had fallen onto his cheeks before resuming eating his food while Seonghwa accompanied him. 

\--

Yunho's legs are dangling from the rooftop while tilting his head up to the sky, his eyes empty while his lips curl into a small sad smile. 

"Mingi-ah.. Are you happy up there? I hope you're no longer in pain.. I'm glad that you're in a better place and pain free now but I m-miss you so much.. You're the only thing that is in my head right now.. I can't function at all M-min.. W-what do I do..? I'm so so l-lost right now.." 

Yunho had tears running freely on his cheeks, too tired to wipe it away as he stared at the blue sky. Wishing that all of this is just a nightmare. That Mingi would suddenly pounce on his back and pull him away from where he was sitting and scolded him for not taking a good care of himself. 

_ It's a wish that will never come true.. Not anymore.. _

Yunho cried, balling up his shirt with his fists as he relishes all the sadness, all the pain of losing Mingi and how he pray that all of this is just a dream and that he would wake up with Mingi by his side, kissing his forehead like how he always did every morning without fail. 

"I w-want you back, M-min... I can't l-live like this anymore.. I n-need you so so m-much.." Yunho cried out, not bothering if people heard him or not as he cried his heart out before he realized that something was in his pocket. 

Sobbing and hiccuping, Yunho took out the thing that was in his jeans, or more like Mingi's. Yunho never wore his clothes after Mingi's death. He always takes Mingi's clothes to wear, in hope that it will bring him a little bit of strength. It was a piece of paper that had scrunched up in the pocket, making Yunho tilt his head and blinking his tears out so he could read it properly. 

With shaking hands, Yunho straightened the paper and read it slowly. 

_ Hey bub.  _

_ I don't know if you will find this letter but I hope that you will. This is the only clothes that is with me in this hospital right now so I prayed for the best that you will eventually find this letter.  _

_ How are you, baby? I hope you're taking a good care of yourself because I'm not there to look out for you anymore. At least not physically.  _

_ I know that you will be devastated once I'm not there with you anymore. I wish that all of this is just a nightmare and I'm not here dying on this stuffy old hospital bed but I've come to term that I won't get better. So I'm writing this letter in hope that you won't do anything stupid once I'm gone.  _

_ Baby?  _

_ Do you remember one of our promises? That we would be together forever. Grow old together. Going on adventures together. I'm sorry that I have to break that promise. I'm sorry that I won't be able to protect you anymore. I'm sorry that I won't be able to give you all the cuddles and kisses that you deserve so much anymore.  _

_ But, I will always be there with you. In your heart. I will be watching you from above. Protecting you as much as I could from above. So please take good care of yourself. Don't let your sadness take away your bubbly self that I love so much. Please don't push our friends away. Let them in, bub. They can help you. Trust me.  _

_ Even if I'm no longer with you, remember that my love for you is for eternity. Nothing could change that. Nothing could stop that. I love you so so much, baby. Thank you for taking care of me when I can't do it by myself anymore. Thank you for staying with me until my last breath. Thank you for loving me so much.  _

_ Bub, I think it's time for you to let me go. I think it's time for you to move on. Go out there and live your life to the fullest. Even if I'm not there by your side anymore. Don't lock yourself in. You deserve so much better. Okay? Promise me, bub. That you will try and live again.  _

_ Just remember that I will always be there with you. No matter what.  _

_ I love you so much, bub.  _

_ I love you so so much, Jeong Yunho.  _

_ From, your Min.  _

Yunho scrunched up the paper with shaky hands, putting it close to his chest as he cried out again, his shoulders trembling. "H-how could I m-move on, M-min...? I d-don't think I can.. I n-need you here w-with me.." 

Yunho hiccuped, staring at the sky before crying again, "I want to be with y-you.." Yunho wiped away the tears on his cheeks before standing up, looking down from where he stood as he trembled again. 

"I w-want to be w-with you again, M-min.. I c-can't do this.. I c-can't.." Yunho closed his eyes and put a foot out, ready to jump. 

He was about to let himself go when suddenly a flock of birds flying up and one of them touched his foot hard, making Yunho stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. Yunho stared at the flying birds with wide teary eyes while still hiccuping and saw that the bird that had touched his foot chirping angrily at him before flying away with the others. 

Yunho blinked, before looking at the letter that had fallen onto the floor and smiled sadly. "Why won't you let me be with y-you..? That w-was your doing, w-wasn't it? Even if you're dead you s-still are t-taking care of m-me.." 

Yunho stood up, picking the letter up with him and hugging it close to his chest while wiping his tears away. He looked up at the sky, giving it a small smile. "If y-you want me to l-live.. Then I'll l-live.. For you, M-min.." Yunho sighed, closing his eyes as one tear fell to his cheeks. 

\----

  
  
  



	13. Kill Me with Your Love [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by one of my followers.  
> There is smut in the story so read at your own risk

In a kingdom named Aurora, there is a prince who is very famous with how cute and nice he is towards everyone in the kingdom. The people all were very fond of the prince and the next heir of Aurora, they always talked to him because Yunho would listen to them patiently and help whenever they needed it, making his people love him more. Even the King let Yunho stroll anywhere in the Kingdom and help the needs, as this is a good practice for the heir to be King when the time comes.

Aurora was very prosperous too, making the other Kingdoms nearby envious of their wealthiness. They were thinking of killing the heir because that would make the King devastated and would give them a chance to conquer Aurora and it's wealthiness.

They hired a very skillful assassin to get rid of Prince Yunho and hope to conquer Aurora when the King is still mourning for his lost heir.

\--

"PRINCE YUNHO!"

Yunho grumbled, stopping in his tracks and turned around to face the one that shouted for him while pouting. "Wooyoungie.. I told you not to call me prince.." Wooyoung rushed to Yunho with his face in a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Yunho. I can't really call you with just your name when there are people nearby. You know that, don't you?" Wooyoung said as soon as he is standing close enough.

Yunho huffed lightly, nodding his head. "Why are you searching for me? I kind of want to go to the town today. I'm bored.."

"Your father wants to see you in his office. Do you want me to follow you today?"

Yunho hummed, tilting his head as he pondered whether or not he wanted Wooyoung to come with him. "Uh, nah. I can go by myself. I haven't driven in a long time anyway and it would be good to drive again."

"Okay then. Just go meet your father before you go, please. Call me if you need anything."

"You could've just done that before you know, rather than running around in the palace to search for me."

Wooyoung shrugged, "Eh I love the exercise anyway. Go on. It seems important."

Yunho nodded and detoured to his father's office, giving a small smile and greetings to all the people that are working in the palace in his way to meet his father.

"Dad? You called for me?" Yunho said, entering the room and stopped walking for a bit when he saw a stranger standing near his father's desk. The stranger bowed down and Yunho tilted his head for a bit as he cannot bow down to anyone because of his prince status.

"Yes, son. This is Song Mingi. He will be your bodyguard from now on."

Yunho titled his head, glancing over to Mingi who kept a straight posture and face. "Why so suddenly? What happened to Seonghwa hyung?"

"Seonghwa would attend your brother from now on, I've fired Jongho's bodyguard because apparently he stole some of Jongho's belongings and sell them at a high price."

Yunho hummed, going over to Mingi and stared at him from the top to bottom, scanning the new bodyguard with interest. "I've never seen you before, though. Are you not from Aurora?" Yunho asked Mingi and the bodyguard nodded his head.

"Yes, I was born in Crescent and only came here about a week ago." Yunho hummed, not really believing the man but he let it slide because this is his first day here. _I can always learn about him later_ Yunho thought before looking over to his father again. "Is that all? I wanna go to town today."

The king nodded his head, "Yes, that's all. Bring Mingi with you. We'll be having dinner together tonight, so make sure to be back by then." Yunho nodded and signaled for Mingi to follow him as he walked out of the office.

\--

** Prince Pup **

Hyung, can you help me get information on a Song Mingi from Crescent?

** Royal Guard HJ **

Sure

Why though?

** Prince Pup **

He was assigned to be my bodyguard from now on

Just a hunch that was not all what he is though

If I'm wrong then I'm wrong but I still want you to check his background

All of it

It doesn't feel right

** Royal Guard HJ **

Hm okay

Wait

What happened to my husband then??

Wasn't he supposed to be your bodyguard??

** Prince Pup **

Relax hyung

Your husband is fine

He's Jongho's bodyguard now

** Royal Guard HJ **

Oh

Okay then

I'll give you all the information later

I need to go

The guards are here

They are late for 2 minutes

What should I punish them with?

Any suggestions?

** Prince Pup **

Uhh

500 sit ups?

** Royal Guard HJ **

....

You're too soft pup

I'm going to make them run down from the tallest backyard in the palace

Until the lake in front of the palace gate

10 rounds

** Prince Pup **

......

I'm so glad that I didn't have to train with you -.-

Well have fun hyung!

** Royal Guard HJ **

Oh I will pup

Yunho shook his head, putting his phone back in his pocket and was about to open his car door when Mingi beat him to it. Yunho stepped back for a bit in surprise before remembering that he has a new bodyguard now. Usually Seonghwa already knew that he would want to drive himself and went to the passenger side instead.

"No no. Go sit on the passenger side. I wanna drive myself." Yunho said, giving a smile towards Mingi who raised one of his eyebrows before nodding wordlessly and went to the passenger side, sliding in quietly.

After a 10 minutes drive, Yunho couldn't take the silent awkward and blurted out, "Are you usually this quiet?" Mingi looked at him and his stomach suddenly had butterflies in it before shaking off the feelings. "Aren't bodyguards supposed to be quiet and only protect you quietly?" 

Yunho scoffed, "Not in my family. We let the bodyguards talk freely and everything so that's why some of them took advantage of us. Like Jongho's bodyguard."

"...I see. I don't know what to say nor I have anything to say though."

"Hm. Why did you suddenly come here to be a bodyguard though? Why not in Crescent?"

"Just a change of heart. I love travelling so I want to visit every kingdom to see how it is."

Yunho hummed while still concentrating on the road. "Then you won't be my bodyguard for eternity then?" Mingi shrugged, "We'll see about it. I might stay, I might won't stay."

"Ahh, a laid back person I see."

Mingi chuckled, making Yunho widened his eyes a bit at the wonderful sound before straightening himself. "You could say that." Mingi said, smirking at Yunho when he found out that the prince was blushing but he didn't comment on it.

\--

"Oh! Prince Yunho! Strolling around in the town?" A middle aged woman bowed down and Yunho nodded his head, giving a smile to her. "Yes, maam. How are you doing? Any troubles lately?" The woman shook his head, "No. We're good. It's all thanks to you for capturing the thief that keeps trying to take my things away in my store. Thank you, prince."

"I'm just doing my job, maam." Yunho smiled and bid her goodbye but he stopped when Mingi looked at all the pastries in the chiller with wide eyes. Yunho tilted his head, watching Mingi and giggled slightly before walking up to him.

"Do you want anything? Go ahead."

Mingi widened his eyes at Yunho, contemplating whether to do what Yunho had said or not. "...Can I?" Yunho nodded and tilted his head a bit towards the pastries, "Yeah, go ahead. Choose whatever you like."

Mingi smiled brightly and chose the pastries that he wanted and Yunho paid for all of them even though the owner didn't let him pay at first but after a few sweet talks from the prince, the owner sighed and took the money, thanking him profusely.

They were walking around the town, Mingi happily eating his pastries while Yunho sometimes glanced at the bodyguard, a soft smile plastered on his face.

"Prince, here." Mingi said, walking right next to Yunho and handing him one of the pastries. Yunho tilted his head before taking it, "This is yours though, it's fine, Mingi." Mingi shook his head, giving him a smile while munching on his pastries, "No, I picked this one for you. Eat it." Yunho blinked before nodding his head and took a bite. "Thank you."

\--

"....So he's an assassin..?" Yunho pouted, crossing his hands over his chest as Hongjoong showed him what he had found about Mingi. Hongjoong sighed, nodding his head while giving Yunho a pity look. "I know he's been nothing but a great bodyguard for the past few months but he is an assassin that was supposed to kill you, pup."

Yunho bumped his head on the table, whining and thumping his feet on the ground. "I really wish that my intuition wasn't right from the very beginning! What should I do, hyung? I had taken a like towards him..."

"I'm not sure about that, pup. Does he like you?"

"How am I supposed to know that?!"

"Well, I think he likes you though."

Yunho raised one of his eyebrows, leaning closer to Hongjoong with wide interested eyes. "What do you mean by that, hyung?"

"From what I know, he won't let his victims be alive more than a week. He kept you alive for 5 months already, pup. He's hesitating on killing you. Not to mention, he did his best to protect you all these months. That is something considering how he is very very professional with his work."

Yunho's eyes shined with hope, looking at Hongjoong while fiddling with his fingers on the table. "You think so?" Hongjoong leaned forward, ruffling his hair with a smile. "I know so, pup. Maybe you could persuade him not to kill you and be your boyfriend instead."

"That would be awesome but won't his client do something to him later on? I don't want anything to happen to him.."

Hongjoong then looked at Yunho with an unreadable expression making Yunho pout and mumble, "...What? Why are you making that face?"

"I trained you better, pup. Use your brain for fuck sake. You're the heir and the prince of Aurora! You have so many people protecting you! Not to mention you're good with strategic and all!" Hongjoong flicked Yunho's forehead making the prince whined, rubbing his forehead while pouting at Hongjoong.

"You don't have to flick me, hyung! Fine! I'll think of something!" Yunho huffed and Hongjoong rolled his eyes, shooing him away from his office and Yunho puffed up his cheeks and walked out of Hongjoong's office.

Yunho was walking while thinking on what he should do and wasn't aware of his surroundings making him bumped onto someone, chest to chest. Yunho yelped, putting a hand on the man's shoulders while the man steadied Yunho by grabbing his waist.

"S-sorry. I wasn't watching where- Oh? Mingi? Did you finish your training?" Yunho looked up and smiled at the bodyguard, gulping slightly as he watched some sweats running on Mingi's temple down to his jaw.

"Yeah, I was on my way to go to you though so I'm glad I found you right now. I don't have to wander around in this palace." Mingi chuckled when he found that Yunho was watching him while blushing and pinched both of Yunho's cheeks gently.

"My eyes are up here, prince."

"Huh?? Oh y-yeah. Shorry" Yunho said while Mingi squished his cheeks, laughing lightly and Yunho was awestruck by him before grabbing Mingi's hands and pulled it away. "You need to shower." Yunho cleared his throat and Mingi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why? Do I smell?"

"Yes! Now go to shower!"

Mingi rolled his eyes fondly and nodded his head. "Fine. I'll go shower. Stay in your room." Yunho huffed but he nodded his head, "I want to take a nap anyway." Mingi smiled and walked to his room to shower while Yunho went ahead to his room.

\--

Yunho woke up with a gasp when he felt a sharp tip on his throat, opening his eyes wide before relaxing when he saw Mingi on his bed, holding a knife at Yunho's throat.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Yunho mumbled sleepily, tilting his head up to give more access to Mingi making the other pursed his lips and tightening his grips on the knife. Yunho stared at Mingi, his expression unreadable though he's sure that Mingi could feel or even hear his rapid heartbeats but he won't go down showing his fear to the assassin.

There was a deafening silence while they stared at each other.

"Damn it! I can't do this!" Mingi grumbled, tossing the knife to the end of the room before crashing his lips on Yunho's, making the prince gasped but he closed his eyes seconds later and deepened the kiss.

They kissed passionately, Mingi had his hand on Yunho's nape while the prince had one of his hands around Mingi's neck and another gripping on Mingi's wet hair.

They pulled away after a while, gasping for breath as Mingi sighed, cupping Yunho's face gently. "How do you know that I was suppose to kill you?" Yunho chuckled emotionlessly, putting a hand on Mingi's hand. "I'm a prince, remember? I'm so used to people wanting to kill me and have been very suspicious towards newcomers. I had told Hongjoong hyung to check your background on your first day of being my bodyguard though I just know it for sure that you are here to kill me this evening."

"I see. Then why did you act like nothing happened in the hallway? You should've thrown me into the dungeon at the time."

"Because I don't want to.."

"Why?"

Yunho pouted at the question before huffing at Mingi, "Wasn't it obvious by now..?"

Mingi feigned ignorance, looking at Yunho with wide innocent eyes, "Nope. Mind telling me?"

Yunho grumbled and he pushed Mingi on the bed, making the latter surprise but he went wide eyes when Yunho nibbled on his neck before licking it suggestively. Yunho nibbled and licked on Mingi's neck, jaw and collarbones before pulling away and looking at Mingi while raising one of his eyebrows. "You don't have any clue? Hm?"

Mingi tilted his head and smirked at the prince, "Nope."

Yunho whined, punching on Mingi's chest weakly, "Liar! You do know! Don't tease me! I'm your fucking prince!"

Mingi smirked some more before pushing Yunho by the throat and the prince yelped when he was pushed on his back. Their sexual tensions are at peak by this point. "Yeah? A prince won't whine though." Mingi challenged the prince and Yunho snarled at him before pulling Mingi's nape, "Make me stop whining, then."

"Is that a challenge, prince?"

"You bet it is."

Mingi growled lowly before yanking Yunho's hair making the prince yelped a bit but he stared at Mingi challengingly. "Suck me then." Mingi said and Yunho smirked at him before pulling his pants and boxer off until his thighs. Yunho gulped when Mingi's half hard cock sprung out, and wasn't expecting it to be already that big. And it wasn't even fully erect yet Yunho thought, groaning slightly at the view before wetting his lips and diving in.

Mingi groaned at the pleasure, grabbing Yunho's hair hard and tugging on it slightly making Yunho moan. Mingi smirked, pulling Yunho's head deeper while bucking his hips and his cock hit at the back of Yunho's throat. Yunho gagged, grabbing Mingi's thigh before he controlled his breathing and let Mingi fucked his mouth roughly.

Mingi kept thrusting into Yunho's mouth roughly, making Yunho's tears fell to his cheeks but he let the former fucked his mouth and after a while, Mingi's thrusting had become messy and Yunho knew that he is close so he sucked both of his cheeks in, making Mingi groaned at the intense pleasure while grabbing Yunho's head roughly for a few bit more before yanking Yunho's hair and come on the prince's face.

Yunho hazily looked up at Mingi before huffing slightly when he felt the cum on his face trickling down to his jaw and some of it had landed on his lips so he licked them off while smirking at Mingi. Mingi groaned lowly and pulled off Yunho's shirt, wiping the prince's face as Yunho giggled. Yunho tugged on Mingi's shirt, pouting slightly. "Off." Yunho said and Mingi rolled his eyes lightly at the authoritative sound from Yunho but he took off his shirt and landed it near Yunho's.

"Pants off." Mingi said while he already had his hands on Yunho's pants and the prince yelped as Mingi tugged his pants and boxer off making him fall back on the bed. Mingi palmed Yunho's already hard cock, making the prince moan before yelping when Mingi gripped his cock a little bit harder. Mingi smirked when Yunho pouted at him and pulled both of Yunho's hands while he lay on his back on the bed, making Yunho sit on top of him.

Yunho had his hands on Mingi's chest, breathing a bit heavily because of how horny he is feeling right now. "Ride me, baby. Can you do that?" Mingi asked, caressing Yunho's cheek gently when he saw Yunho was a bit nervous. "What's wrong?" Yunho bit his lips, looking down at Mingi nervously. "I- It's been so long, that's all.."

"Oh? Do you want me to prep you first?"

Yunho nodded his head so Mingi pushed him gently so he would lay on the bed. Mingi sat on the bed and asked Yunho, "Where's your lube? Do you have one?" Yunho blushed, making Mingi chuckle before the prince stuttered out, "At the bottom of the drawer, there." Yunho pointed to the small desk beside his bed and Mingi went to fetch the lube.

"Relax, baby." Mingi ran his hands on Yunho's thighs before spreading it open and opened the lube's cab, pouring it onto his hand. Mingi kissed Yunho's lips to take the prince's mind before he pushed a finger in, making Yunho gasped a little in the kiss but he relaxed once Mingi kissed him passionately as he thrust his finger in and out of Yunho's hole.

Mingi put another finger in when he felt Yunho had relaxed even more and started to kiss on Yunho's jaw and neck. Yunho moaned brokenly when Mingi bent his fingers, brushing his prostate and the latter smirked as he had found the nerve that would make Yunho's world upside down and drowning in pleasure so he kept thrusting and bending his fingers to Yunho's prostate.

Yunho moans had become higher in pitch as he squirmed in Mingi's hold but the latter won't let Yunho move too much by putting all of his weight on Yunho's upper body while still thrusting his fingers. Mingi kept on thrusting his fingers even when Yunho's legs started to tremble and he didn't stop when Yunho arched his back but he did grab Yunho's cock, at the base of it, squeezing it tight, making Yunho cried out loud when he was denied of coming.

"I wanna come... Mingi..." Yunho whined, making Mingi slap his thigh, eliciting a yelp from the prince. "I didn't say you could come though. Stop whining, prince." Mingi said and Yunho was about to retort when he yelped again as Mingi pulled him to sit on top of him but Mingi stayed seated. Yunho huffed before wrapping his arms around Mingi's neck and lifted himself up for a bit, aligning Mingi's cok into his hole and dropping down slowly.

Yunho hissed, making Mingi put his hands on Yunho's hips and caressing it for a bit as Yunho kept lowering himself down until Mingi's cock was balls deep into his hole. Yunho rolled his eyes at the fullness before he started rocking his hips slowly. Yunho whimpered and moaned when Mingi's cock kept brushing his prostate dead on and he picked up his pace while Mingi let the prince move at his own pace, kissing and licking Yunho's neck while at it.

Yunho moved his hips as fast as he could when he felt that bubbling sensation in the pit of his stomach, knowing that he's close, moaning loudly as he hugged Mingi's head close to his chest. Mingi, knowing that Yunho is close to how messy his movements are, starts to help by moving Yunho's hips upwards for a bit and thrusting Yunho's hole roughly, eliciting a loud moan from the prince as Mingi keeps abusing his prostate over and over again.

Yunho moaned loudly as he came but Mingi didn't stop making Yunho gripped Mingi's hair and whimpered from the overstimulation. "M-min- ah! S-stop! Mnh! P-please!" Mingi stopped after Yunho started crying from the overstimulation but he didn't let Yunho rest as he flopped Yunho on the bed, spanking his ass while at it. "On all fours." Mingi demands and Yunho shakily did as he was told and moaned in surprise when Mingi thrust his cock in without a word.

Yunho arched his back and spread his legs wide to give more access to Mingi and Mingi mercilessly pounds the prince. Yunho moaned on his pillow but Mingi won't have it and yanked the prince's hair, pulling it back harshly. "Don't stifle your moans, prince. I want to hear all of it." Mingi said lowly before continuing pounding into Yunho, abusing his prostate dead on each with each thrust. Yunho moaned at the pleasure and love the hair pulling, moaning shamelessly out loud.

Mingi let go off Yunho's hair after a while before pulling both of Yunho's arms on his back, grabbing both of it with one hand as his other hand grabbing Yunho's throat, making Yunho had to arched his back for a bit more as Mingi pounded into him mercilessly. Yunho moaned loudly as the posture made Mingi's cock thrust deep inside him, abusing his prostate more and more.

Mingi groaned as he could feel it, that he was about to come and he also knew that Yunho is too so he let go of Yunho's hands and throat, pushing Yunho's nape roughly. Yunho let Mingi manhandle him as he chased his own orgasm but remembering that Mingi wanted to hear him, he lay one side of his face on the bed as Mingi kept on thrusting into him without stopping.

Mingi groaned lowly as he came in Yunho's ass while Yunho moaned brokenly, coming untouched, white seeds splattered on the bed sheets messily. Mingi rode off his orgasm by grinding into Yunho slowly, letting go of Yunho's nape as he ran his hand on Yunho's back gently, calming the prince's down from his own high.

Mingi pulled out, eliciting a hiss from the prince and Mingi quickly pushed Yunho to the side before he flopped down onto his own cum on the bed. Running his hand gently on Yunho's waist, he brushes Yunho's sweaty locks away from his eyes. "Are you okay? I was not that rough, right?" Mingi asked worriedly and Yunho only giggled, waving his hands in the air. "Nah, you're perfect. That's the best sex I've ever had." Yunho gave Mingi a thumbs up before closing his eyes, exhausted.

Mingi chuckled before pulling Yunho out of the bed, making the prince whined loudly. "Nooo.. Sleep... M'tired.."

"Nope. Shower first then I'll let you sleep. Come on."

Yunho whined and wrapped his arms around Mingi's neck, pouting at him. "Pick me up. I don't want to walk right now." Mingi shook his head and picked Yunho up in his arms before walking into Yunho's bathroom. He placed the prince on the counter before filling the bathtub with water.

"Min? What are we now? Are you going to finally kill me when I'm asleep later?" Yunho asked, tilting his head as he watched Mingi feeling the water temperature. Mingi looked up at Yunho and went up to him. "Do you think I could kill you now?" Mingi asked and Yunho slowly shook his head. "I hope not.." Mingi smiled before kissing yunho's lips sweetly before pulling away. "There, you know the answer already."

Yunho smiled before pouting again. "You didn't answer my first question."

"What do you want us to be?"

"Mine. Yours."

Mingi held both of Yunho's hands gently, "Then, will you be mine?" Yunho nodded, blushing at the sudden confession but he was smiling widely. "Yes!" Mingi pecked Yunho's lips before picking him up and put him in the bathtub. He was about to walk out of the bathroom when Yunho held his wrist, stopping him from walking off. "Where are you going? Bath with me." Yunho looked at him with wide puppy eyes and Mingi bent down, kissing Yunho's forehead. "I'm changing the sheets. I'll be back soon. Okay?"

Yunho pouted but he let Mingi go. "Don't take too long." Mingi chuckled, nodding his head and went out to change the sheets quickly before entering the bathroom again and got into the bathtub, sitting behind Yunho. Yunho lay his head on Mingi's shoulder as the latter rinsing both of their bodies off.

After the bath, Mingi dried Yunho up and helped Yunho wear an oversized t-shirt with a boxer as the prince was so sleepy that he kept falling asleep while doing so. He laid Yunho down on the bed, tucking him in before sliding himself beside the prince. Yunho was quick to put his head on Mingi's shoulder and hugged Mingi's waist, sighing softly as Mingi planted another kiss on Yunho's head.

"What should we do with your clients now that you won't kill me?" Yunho mumbled sleepily but Mingi shushed him down by caressing his hair and waist. "We can figure it out tomorrow. For now, let's sleep." Yunho nodded and fell asleep within seconds.

\--

"You're telling me that there are 3 Kingdoms that hired you to kill my heir?" The King said, leaning back on his chair as he stared at Mingi without any expression on his face as Yunho fidgeted beside the ex-assassin. "Yes, your highness. The Kings from Dazzling, Twilight and Horizon hired me to kill Prince Yunho and will start a war here once you are in a mourning state." Mingi explained.

"And why did you tell me this?"

"Because we fell in love, dad!" Yunho answered before Mingi could and the bodyguard looked at him with wide eyes. The King hummed, looking at Mingi with a cold glare making Mingi straighten himself up. "You won't kill my son?" Mingi shook his head, "No, your highness."

"Will you stop being an assassin from now on?"

"Yes, your highness."

The King hummed, nodding his head. "Alright then, I'll put you under Hongjoong's guidance for your training from now on. To be a Royal Guard as well as my son's personal bodyguard. Only after you have achieved the Royal Guard's title that I will let you and Yunho marry. That is if you guys have the intentions of doing so."

Mingi widened his eyes and quickly nodded his head, bowing to the King as Yunho bounced happily. "Thank you, dad!" Yunho beamed, making the King nodded his head, smiling at his heir fondly.

"Call Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Jongho, Yeosang, Wooyoung and San into the meeting room. We have a dire message and threat for the 3 Kingdoms."

\--

After the meeting, Yunho had pulled Mingi to the garden where he usually goes to relax his mind and they cuddled up under a big tree. "Do you regret doing all of this, Min?" Yunho asked as Mingi rubbed his chin on top of Yunho's head. "No, why would I? I have someone that I want to protect from now on anyway."

"Will you marry me after you become the Royal Guard then?" Yunho tilted his head up to see Mingi's face and smiled when the bodyguard was already looking at him fondly.

"Of course, if you want me that is."

"Then I'll be waiting for the day to come quickly." Yunho said and they kissed passionately under the tree.

\---- 


	14. Bond

Yunho messed up. 

The Omega scrunched up his face before rubbing it with his hand as he walked into the waiting room,embracing himself for his Alpha and all of his pack members to come and yell at him. 

They had a variety interview with Oneus 2 hours ago and in the middle of it, Yunho had become too playful and unconsciously started to flirt with Keonhee, one of the Alpha in Oneus. Mingi had stopped playing with the others when he smelled the flirty scent from Yunho and glared at the Omega, crossing his arms and he didn't even care when the camera zoomed in on him. 

Keonhee had realized this and told Yunho to stop whatever they were doing quietly and Yunho stiffened, finally realizing that he was giving out his flirty scent that he only did to Mingi before. Widening his eyes, he looked over to Mingi and flinched slightly when he saw Mingi downright glared at him as the other ATEEZ members pursed their lips at Yunho.

"Oh, s-sorry. I didn't mean it to be that far.. I was only being playful.." Yunho explained while scratching his neck and Hongjoong, the Head Alpha and Ravn or Youngjo, the Head Alpha of Oneus quickly got into action and changed the subject to continue the variety. Yunho had gone to Mingi to apologize quietly but the Alpha had blatantly ignored him for the rest of the filming making Yunho felt guiltier by the minute. 

\--

" **What was that Jeong Yunho?** " 

Yunho flinched when Mingi spoke to him in his Alpha's voice as soon as the Omega arrived in their waiting room. He had stayed back for a bit to apologize to the filming crew about what had happened and luckily they all waved him off, saying that it did made the filming a bit interesting and that he was not at fault and they forgave him. 

"Flirting with another Alpha while your Alpha is present in the room, pup? I've trained you better. Now what are your excuses?" Hongjoong scolded Yunho without his Alpha's voice as he could smell that the Omega was slightly panicking. 

"I w-was only playing with Keonhee hyung.. I didn't mean to let out the flirty scent.. I swear! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, Alpha!" Yunho desperately apologized to both Mingi and his head Alpha. Hongjoong sighed in disappointment while Mingi kept quiet, still glaring at his Omega with his angry pheromones fully out making Yunho grimaces at the smell. 

"M-min?" 

Mingi shook his head, "No. I don't want to hear it. That is a lame excuse. I never 'accidentally' let out my flirty pheromones unless it's for you. Whatever it is, you must've felt something towards Keonhee hyung. I can't believe this Yunho. Do you really love me at all?" 

Yunho paled and shook his head quickly, desperately trying to grab Mingi's hands but the Alpha pulled away, making Yunho's lips wobble at the rejection. "No! I don't have any feelings towards Keonhee hyung! Of course I love you Min! You're my mate! Please forgive me! I will control it better!" Yunho explained desperately but the Alpha was still upset and he just shook his head and walked out of their waiting room. 

Yunho helplessly looked over to the other members, the Omegas gave him a pity stare while the Alphas gave him a disappointed stare. "I promise I won't do it again.. I'm sorry head Alpha.." Yunho said to Hongjoong with teary eyes and the head Alpha sighed softly, smearing his wrist onto Yunho's neck, scenting him there to calm the distress Omega down. 

"Let him be for a while. Let him calm down. Let's go." Hongjoong said and all of them walked out of the waiting room with Yunho trudging at the end of the line with his tail between his legs. 

\--

_ M-min? _

Yunho whimpered when Mingi didn't reply to him back and his suspicion about Mingi had blocked their link came true. Seonghwa heard Yunho's whimper as he was cooking dinner while the Omegas helped him and Yunho was standing next to Seonghwa as he cut the vegetables. 

"Are you okay, pup?" 

"Mingi blocked our link.." Yunho whispered and the Luna sighed. "Your Alpha is a possessive type, pup. So it's no wonder that he blocked your link to teach you a lesson. He'll open it back later, okay?" Seonghwa tried to comfort the Omega but it only made Yunho feeling anxious more. 

"B-but he never blocked our link before.. W-what if he still blocks me when my heat comes..?" 

"When is your heat?" 

"I don't know.. Soon.. M-maybe in 3 days.. Maybe less.." 

".... You're entering pre-heat now I assumed?" 

Yunho nodded quietly, making Seonghwa sighed once again. "So that was why Mingi was so angry at you. You're in pre-heat yet you let out your flirty scent towards another Alpha.. You know how Alphas are, pup.. They are really sensitive when it comes to this, especially if they are already mated." 

Yunho wiped his tears with his sweater paws when he realized that he had been crying, before continuing to cut the vegetables and help Seonghwa to cook their dinner. He prayed that Mingi will forgive him before his heat comes because he doesn't like to be alone when it hits him and he wants Mingi when it happens later. 

They finished cooking and Yeosang went to call the Alphas as Wooyoung set the tables. Yunho and Seonghwa went to put the food in their respective plates and bowl before putting them on the table. Yunho is hungry, mainly because of his pre-heat but he doesn't know if he could actually stomach them because of the anxiety that had been piling up by the minutes, worrying about Mingi. 

They all sat down at the table and Mingi was the last one to arrive at the table. When he saw that the only unoccupied seat was next to Yunho, he grumbles, letting out another frustrating pheromone and Yunho could sense it right away, making him pursed his lips and stood up without a word. "I-I'll eat in my r-room.." Yunho said quietly, picking up his plate and bowl, putting it on a tray and was about to walk to his room that he shared with Mingi but Mingi suddenly spoke in his Alpha's voice. 

" **I don't want you in the room.** " 

Yunho deflated, nodding his head curtly. "I'll be in t-the nest room.." 

Yunho put the tray of food on the table, not feeling like eating anymore and flopped on the bed, sighing softly. He grumbles when a sudden wave came from his stomach, making him pressed a hand there. "Please not now.. Let Mingi calm down first, heat.." Yunho closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain and he fell asleep minutes later. 

"Are you punishing him, MIngi-ah?" San asked as he ate his food and fed Wooyoung at the same time. 

"Of course I'm punishing him. He flirts on camera and in front of me when he's in a goddamn pre-heat." Mingi scoffed, shoving down his food angrily. 

"Are you going to ignore him when his heat comes?" Seonghwa asked and Mingi nodded his head. 

"Yes. That would be my punishment for him. He could satisfy himself with the toys instead. I'm not going to help him in this heat." 

"Are you sure that's the best solution? Your bond with Yunho is special, you know? Like me and Hongjoong." 

"What about it then? I won't believe in those special bonds as they are just myth and nothing more. Yunho will survive without me. If we're so special then Yunho should've controlled his hormones better anyway." 

"He said it was not on purpose, though.. Maybe you should give him some slack.." Yeosang mumbled quietly but Jongho quickly patted his thigh telling him to be quiet. 

"If I give him some slack, who knows if he will do it again after this. I've been spoiling him so much and this is what I get back in return? No. I'm not going to give him any slack from now on. He should know that he's my mate and these kinds of behaviours are certainly not going to happen anymore." 

"If he shows any and I mean  **ANY** sign that he might be physically hurting because of your punishment, drop it immediately and comfort him. Do you hear me?" Hongjoong said, giving Mingi a stern look and Mingi nodded his head. "Of course. I will though I doubt it will happen. As I said, he will survive. This is just a tiny punishment." 

\--

Yunho woke up 2 hours later, feeling a bit cold and his head throbbing. Rubbing his temple with his sweater paws, Yunho slowly got up from the bed and looked at his untouched food, sighing and picked it up before going into the kitchen. He put the leftover in the pot, heating it up, putting back the rice that he didn't even touch in the rice cooker. 

"Did you eat, pup?" Seonghwa said as he had smell Yunho's pre-heat sense that seems to intensify since 2 hours ago. Yunho absent-mindedly nodded his head. "I did but I didn't finish it.." Yunho lied as if the Luna knew he didn't eat, he would force him and Yunho really doesn't want to eat at the moment. 

"Eat something if you're hungry later. You need to eat a lot before your heat comes." Seonghwa reminds him and Yunho nodded his head. "I will, Luna." Yunho said as he turned off the stove and walked into the living room, finding everyone there except for his Alpha. 

Yunho played with his sweater paws before glancing at the Omegas while nibbling at his lower lips. "O-omegas.. C-can we cuddle tonight..?" Yunho mumbled but he made sure that the others could still hear him. 

"No. Mingi said to us not to let our Omega cuddle with you until your heat ends, pup. I'm sorry. He's the 2nd in command here so we have to heed his orders." San said apologetically even before the Omegas could answer. 

Yunho's lips wobbled at that but he nodded his head nonetheless. Yunho then looked up at Seonghwa and Hongjoong, silently pleading for them to let Seonghwa cuddle with him tonight. Omegas in pre-heat loves cuddling and if their Alphas can't cuddle them, the other Omegas in the pack could. 

Hongjoong bit his lips. He wanted to let Seonghwa cuddle with Yunho but Mingi had asked him not to politely right after the dinner and now he's fighting with himself on what he should do best. He could see that Yunho is stressed and it won't do good on his body but he's in the middle of a punishment from his Alpha so Hongjoong sighed, shaking his head. 

Yunho however had a hunch already so he deflated before Hongjoong could say anything. "It's f-fine, I'll just go to sleep.. Good night.." Yunho mumbled and trudged to the nest room again. Feeling like he would cry again, Yunho rubbed his eyes with his sweater paws to prevent the tears from falling and lay on the bed. 

"I hope Mingi will calm down tomorrow.." Yunho mumbled to no one and closed his eyes, burying himself underneath the blanket. 

\--

"You reek, pup. You can't go to schedules. I'll cancel all of your schedules until your heat ends. Do you want me to do the same with Mingi?" His manager said the next morning when he went to wake the Omega up. Yunho nodded slowly before biting his lips again at the question. "Go ask him, hyung. If he wants to stay then yes but if he doesn't then it's okay. I'll be fine." The manager titled his head as usually Yunho would demand for Mingi to be with him all the time but he heed the Omega's words and went to ask Mingi. 

Yunho sighed and whimpered when his stomach hurt again. He slowly got out of the bed and went to the living room to see them off. The Omegas looked at Yunho with pity when they smelled the Omega's obvious sweeter scent while the Alphas scrunched up their nose for a bit. Yunho had stayed a bit far from the Alphas to not trigger them as he waited for Mingi and his manager to come out. 

"A-are you staying, M-min?" Yunho asked quietly as soon as he saw Mingi walking into the living room. Mingi ignored him again and it took all of Yunho to not break down in front of everyone. This is his punishment. This is what he deserves so he had to suck it up until Mingi lifted the punishment up. 

"Mingi will go to the schedules, pup. Will you be alright alone?" His manager asked and the only thing that Yunho can do is nod his head sadly. "Yeah, I'll be fine, hyung." 

"Don't forget to eat." Seonghwa said to Yunho before they all went out of the house to go to their schedules, leaving a very stressed and sad Yunho. Yunho had control of his emotions so as to not let the others know that he's not fine at all but he wanted to be a good Omega again so he suppressed all of his stress inside until he's sure that they are not anywhere near their apartment before letting it all out. 

Yunho went to the laundry room, knowing that he couldn't enter his shared room with Mingi and search for one of Mingi's shirt on the racks, taking it with him to the nest room. He buried himself under the blanket and hugged Mingi's shirt close to his chest, inhaling Mingi's scent even though the shirt had already been washed. 

\--

Seonghwa sighed as he entered the nest room, Yunho's scent filled the whole room as the nest room had a suppressant smell and noise cancelling on the door so no one could smell or hear anything from the outside. He went to the bundle on the bed and shook Yunho's shoulder gently. 

Yunho groaned, opening his eyes slowly and turning his head over to Seonghwa. "Hm..? Oh.. You guys are back.. What time issit..?" Yunho mumbled sleepily before he doubled over when the heat waves surged in his stomach. Seonghwa frowned, caressing Yunho's back softly. "Just now. I think your heat is here, pup. It's already 9. Did you eat anything today?" 

Yunho nodded his head though he hadn't even gone out of the room that day. "Is M-mingi still mad at m-me? It h-hurts, hyung.. P-please.. I n-need him.." Yunho teared up, curling into himself as the pain of waves surged throughout his body. "I'll try to talk to him, okay pup? Let's get you out of this thick sweater. You need a lighter clothes." Seonghwa then helped Yunho pull his sweater off, making the younger Omega sigh softly as his body cooled down for a bit. 

_ M-min? _

Yunho burst into tears when Mingi didn't reply and knew that he still blocked their link making Seonghwa frown and hurry to calm the Omega down. "What's wrong, pup?" 

"M-mingi is still blocking our l-link, hyung.." Yunho sobbed, burying his head in Seonghwa's neck. Seonghwa sighed and helped Yunho into a lighter shirt while trying to comfort him. Yunho curled up right after Seonghwa put him down on the bed as Seonghwa got up from the bed. "I'll go find Mingi. Call me if you need anything. Your phone is on the table." Yunho nodded weakly. 

"I don't want to. I told you I won't be with him this heat." Mingi huffed as he rolled around on his bed though he did feel a bit guilty for letting his mate go through on his heat alone. 

"Mingi, Yunho pleaded for you.. Isn't this enough punishment for him..? He never went through his heat alone before after mating with you. He might get sick later on." Seonghwa tried but Mingi won't have it. "No and that's final, hyung." 

Seonghwa sighed and went back to the nest room, taking a deep breath before entering the room and he felt sad when he saw Yunho crying on the bed, mumbling Mingi's name. 

"Pup.. I'm sorry.. I tried.. Mingi doesn't want to come here and help you with your heat.." 

Yunho cried, hard and Seonghwa rubbed Yunho's back gently. "I'm sorry, pup.. But I also can't stay here.. Hongjoong won't let me.." Yunho turned around, grabbing Seonghwa's wrist albeit weakly. "N-no..P-please stay.. P-please.. I c-can't.. P-please hyung.." Yunho begged Seonghwa while sobbing hard. 

"I'm sorry pup.. I can't deny the head Alpha and my mate.. Call me if you need anything and I'll come to you okay?" Seonghwa gently pulled Yunho's hand from his wrist as Yunho looked up at him, hiccuping and sobbing. 

Yunho watched Seonghwa walk out of the room with despair. Yunho hiccuped again and whimpered as he felt the slick gushing out of his hole but he didn't want to do anything if Mingi was not there with him so he ignored all the pain and buried himself underneath the blanket, reaching for Mingi's shirt and hugged it close. 

\--

Yunho woke up a few times after that, his mind hazy and he always saw food that Seonghwa had left for him when he was sleeping or fainted. After he had woken up for the upteenth time, Yunho got up slowly from the bed and took the food that Seonghwa had put in the room before going into the bathroom with trembling legs and throwing it in the toilet bowl before flushing it down. He went to the bathtub and saw that Seonghwa already had filled it with warm water and sat in the bathtub slowly. 

Yunho whined when his body shook because of the intense heat that he doesn't release but he forced himself not to do anything.  _ I deserve this. I won't do anything unless Mingi comes here to take care of it for me.. _ Yunho thought, closing his eyes and after a while, Yunho fell asleep in the bathtub. 

_ It's cold.. I want Mingi.. _ Yunho moaned in pain when his head throbbed violently as he slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was still in the bathtub. He doesn't know how long he had been in there but he forced himself to clean himself as best as he could before going out of the bathroom, taking Mingi's shirt and wearing it. He flopped on the bed, shivering and buried himself underneath the blanket. 

This continues for another 2 days. Yunho woke up and flushed the food down before taking a shower while ignoring his heat and went back to sleep. All he did was drink the water without eating anything and sleep, wishing to wake up with Mingi by his side. 

\--

Yunho's heat finally went away on the 3rd day. He groggily sat up on the bed, fully aware of the massive headache but he was relieved when he didn't feel any waves of pain from his stomach anymore. His heat is gone! Maybe Mingi would finally talk to him again and stop his punishment! Yunho quickly got up from the bed, as fast as his trembling legs could and took a deep breath, suppressing any emotion of distress and scent before walking out of the room. 

He stumbled to the living room and found everyone in there, including his Alpha. 

"M-min..? M-my heat is g-gone.. D-do you f-forgive me now..?" Yunho mumbled albeit weakly making the others turn their heads to look up at him. Mingi narrowed his eyes at Yunho, making Yunho deflate.  _ Am I still n-not forgiven..? I'm still a b-bad Omega..?  _ Yunho thought. His inner Omega wailed when Mingi growled, making him flinched and staggered backwards. 

"N-nevermind.. S-sorry for d-disturbing all of you.." Yunho stuttered out before running to the nest room, locking it as he didn't want any of the Omega to come up to him. Yunho slid down by the door, tears already running down his face as his inner Omega broke down because his Alpha rejected him even after enduring the grievous heat alone. 

Yunho gasped when he felt something squeezing his chest, grabbing his front shirt and whimpering, falling down to the side as he gasped for air until the pain diminished several minutes later. 

_ W-what happened..? W-what was that..? _ Yunho thought before yelping when his mating gland on his neck burned so much that he had to press it down with his hand to try dimming the pain down. Yunho paled.  _ Is.. Is m-my inner Omega trying to b-break the b-bond?? B-but I d-don't want to!! _ Yunho got up from the floor, shakily and with a few tries because he kept falling back down because of his weakened body. 

Trudging to the bed, he contemplated whether to call Seonghwa for help or not but he couldn't shake the feeling that this is what he deserved for being a bad Omega. Yunho winced when his head throbbed again and gave up on calling Seonghwa, putting his phone back on the table and went to sleep. 

\--

"Yunho. Open the door. We're going to be late." 

Yunho slowly opened his eyes, breathing deeply before staring at the door. He doesn't want to move. He doesn't want to see Mingi, afraid that his inner Omega will break down again but he knew that he had to face him sooner or later. Yunho got up from the bed slowly, unlocking the door and opening it. 

"Get ready, we're going to be late so we will have breakfast in the car instead. Manager hyung already bought us some sandwiches. Hurry up, pup." Seonghwa said before rushing to his own room to get ready. Yunho closed the door, walking into the bathroom to take a shower and slowly getting ready for their schedules. 

He doesn't look at Mingi when he walks into the living room. He had his head down, looking at the floor as their manager rushed them out of the apartment. 

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale." Yeosang asked him quietly, not wanting the others to hear him. Yunho nodded without a word and got into the van, sitting at the end of the back row. Yeosang sighed, giving a side glance towards Wooyoung who had been watching with a frown. 'We will talk to him later.' was what Wooyoung mouthed to Yeosang before getting into the van. 

San went to sit near Yunho at the back row, watching the Omega carefully before sighing softly.  _ I hope you know what you are doing, Mingi-ah.. Yunho looked so sad.. I hope nothing bad will happen to him.. He won't talk to any of us when this kind of thing happens.. _ San thought sadly before reaching for the sandwiches and gave one to Yunho. 

Yunho took the sandwich quietly but he didn't eat it. He put it in his backpack instead and when San saw it, the Alpha tilted his head at him. "Aren't you going to eat that? We won't get to eat until late afternoon." San asked him and Yunho shook his head slowly, not wanting his headache to surge again. "M'not hungry yet.." Yunho mumbled and San was about to say something but Yunho quickly wears his earphones to blocked out any voices so the Alpha sighed softly and let the Omega be. 

\--

Yunho struggled throughout their schedules but he forced himself to be professional and avoided Mingi like a plague. Things went down the hill when Yunho's chest started to hurt again and the burn on his mating gland intensified by the minute. He could no longer suppress his pain and the others quickly realized that something is wrong with Yunho when they sensed how distress the Omega is and how his scent is very sour. 

Mingi also realized this and he became worried by the minute as he watched his Omega keep on stumbling while walking and rubbing his hand on his chest. He was about to forgive him that day, seemingly it's enough but he started to think that he should've done it right away last night when Yunho came up to him. 

Everything went in a blur when Yunho suddenly doubled over and cried out when they were walking to their waiting room. Yunho was gasping for air while clutching his shirt tightly, right on his chest before falling over to the floor. Mingi rushed to his fallen Omega but Yunho had already fainted by the time he reached him. 

Everyone panicked and quickly took Yunho to the hospital as their managers canceled all of their schedules for the day. 

\--

"His Omega is trying to break the bond." 

"WHAT?!" 

"This only happened to a special bond between mates and it looks like Yunho-ssi and Mingi-ssi is the chosen one. When one of them feels like they are not good enough to be paired with their mates, their inner Omega or Alpha will try to break the bond. It usually won't really be this bad but because Yunho-ssi is extremely weak and malnourished, his body couldn't stand the process." 

"What will happen to him??" 

"He might die. I'm sorry. We are trying our best to help Yunho-ssi's body from collapsing but it seems like he allowed his inner Omega to do so." 

Everyone paled when the doctor told them that. 

"I don't want to break the bond! What should I do? I don't want my mate to die!!" Mingi hissed and the doctor looked at him carefully before nodding his head. "You could still save him but it really depends on Yunho-ssi. Mark him again and give him all of your pheromones and love. Wish for the best, Mingi-ssi as I cannot help you with it." 

Mingi quickly nodded his head and rushed into Yunho's ward, pulling the nurse away from Yunho and sat on the bed. Mingi bit Yunho's mating gland, giving out all of his pheromones and his love for the Omega, unblocking their link again and kept on whispering sweet nothing in their link. 

_ Baby, I'm sorry but please hold on. I love you so much and I'm sorry that I didn't shower you with love when you came up to me last night. Please, baby. Wake up. Don't give up on me. Don't give up on us. Please. Baby, please wake up.  _

All of them watched the duo with sad eyes and looked over to the heart-monitor, watching Yunho's heartbeat slowly diminish into a straight line. 

-

-

-

-

-

-

Before it went up again, stronger than ever. Everyone exhales a relief breath at that and watch Yunho's eyes slowly open. 

"M-min? Was'going on..?" Yunho mumbled as he looked at the crying Alpha in front of him hazily. "I'm sorry, baby! I almost let you die because of my stupid ass!" Mingi said as he caress Yunho's face. 

"...B-but why didn't you let m-me..?" 

Mingi was stunned as Yunho said that, frowning at the Omega while the others gasped. "What do you mean? I won't let you die! You're my mate! My baby! My Omega!" Mingi explained but Yunho only stared at him with confusion. "B-but why would y-you want me a-anymore..? I'm a b-bad Omega.. I couldn't even c-control myself when I'm in p-pre-heat.." Yunho explained tiredly. 

Mingi softened his gaze at Yunho, kissing him passionately, making Yunho sighed softly. He missed this. He missed Mingi. "I didn't know that we were special, baby.. The doctor said that our inner Omega and Alpha have a special bond, the one that I thought was just a myth. I was going to forgive you today and showered you with so much love but you avoided me so much today.. I didn't know that your inner Omega was very upset and broken because I've blocked our link and that was the stupidest thing that I've done.." 

"W-we're special..?" 

Mingi nodded his head, stroking Yunho's hair softly. "Yes, we are. That was why you were so affected by the punishment and I was too stuck up to believe that there was a chance for us to be the special bond mate, making you suffer all alone.." 

"Am I f-forgiven now, M-min? Y-you're not mad at me a-anymore?" Yunho mumbled, looking up at Mingi with so much hope. "I p-promise I will c-control myself b-better!" Yunho continued desperately, fearing that Mingi would reject him again. Mingi sensed this and he teared up, kissing Yunho fully on the lips again. 

"You're forgiven, bub. I'm not mad anymore and you did good, my Omega. Very good." 

"I d-did good? I'm n-not a bad Omega a-anymore?" 

"Yes, bub. You're not a bad Omega. Not at all, bub. You never were. I'm the bad Alpha here.. I won't be surprised if you don't want me anymore.." 

Yunho widened his eyes at that, grabbing Mingi's hand albeit weakly and frowned. "What d-do you mean b-by that? You're not a bad Alpha! I t-thought I wasn't enough anymore to b-be your Omega that was why I l-let my inner Omega to b-break the bond.. A-and letting myself d-die.. Because I d-don't want anyone else.. If you d-don't want me then I d-don't want to live anymore.." Yunho explained, making Mingi stunned. 

"I will always want you, bub. I don't want anyone else either. I promise I won't block our link ever again, no matter what. I also won't punish you this hard again. Maybe another punishment if you do something like this again but I will also let you punish me if I did something that upset you too." 

Yunho blinked before nodding his head slowly. "I'm upset right now though.." Yunho pouted, making Mingi blinked. "I know you are, bub. What is your punishment for me?" Yunho hummed, tilting his head to the side as he pondered. "You have to be by my side 24 hours. No excuses. Giving me kisses and cuddles." Yunho decided, making Mingi chuckled, nodding his head. "I can do that." Yunho gave him a kitty smile before he scrunched up his face in pain. 

"Bub? What's wrong?" 

"My s-stomach hurt.." 

"That was because you didn't eat for several days already. Your body is too weak right now. You need to be warded so we could keep track of you for a while, until your body is strong enough without the IV drip. We will give you some soup for the beginning until your stomach is strong enough to take solid food. Call the nurse if anything arises." The doctor said, making Yunho widened his eyes while biting his lips as he glanced at the others. All of them were looking at Yunho with wide eyes too. 

"You didn't eat?? At all? Pup! I told you to eat especially when you're having your heat!" Seonghwa scolded Yunho making the younger Omega pouted, refusing to look at anyone. "I didn't want to eat because Mingi was not there with me.." Yunho reasoned and Mingi sighed softly, sliding next to Yunho on the bed and pulled Yunho to a sitting position gently. 

"Well now you have to eat because I'm here now. Okay?" Mingi said, kissing Yunho's warm forehead and the Omega nodded happily. 

\--

Yunho pant before gagging and throwing up into the bowl again. His stomach had gone so many days without food that it refused to keep the food in, making Yunho always end up throwing up. Yunho whined when his stomach and throat hurt caused by so much throwing up. Mingi rubbed Yunho's back slowly while whispering sweet nothing to him. 

"Done, bub?" 

Yunho nodded his head slowly, swallowing harshly and winced when his throat hurt from the movement. Mingi helped Yunho to wash his mouth before picking him up and went out of the bathroom, putting him gently on the bed. Yunho sighed, closing his eyes, feeling exhausted and Mingi stroked Yunho's hair gently. 

"Do you wanna try eating again?" 

Yunho whined, shaking his head. "No.. I don't want to throw up again.. My throat hurts.." 

"Is it bad? Do you want me to call the nurse?" 

Yunho nodded his head, pouting. "It's like I'm swallowing sand.." Mingi called the nurse before resuming cuddling Yunho, comforting his Omega. 

The nurse gave some medicine for Yunho's throat and it made the Omega drowsy. Yunho yawned and blinked his eyes slowly, feeling the drug taking over his system so he tugged on Mingi's shirt as the Alpha got off from the bed before going to go pee. "Min.. Sleepy.." Yunho mumbled and Mingi looked over to the Omega fondly, sliding himself next to him and pulled him close. Yunho landed his head on Mingi's chest, wrapping his arm around Mingi's waist and closed his eyes. 

Mingi kissed Yunho's head while caressing his waist to lull him to sleep and in minutes, Yunho already is breathing softly, asleep. 

After 3 days, the doctor discharged Yunho from the hospital as he deemed it safe for Yunho to rest at home instead and Mingi stayed by Yunho's side for the whole time until Yunho was fully healthy again a week after. 

\---- 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Because of A Game

“It’s just a game, Yunho-ah! You don’t have to be so upset by it! Calm down, will you?” San said while shaking his head as Yunho was still complaining to the other members. “I am calm! But if you guys followed my advice just now we would’ve won! Min! You should’ve gone to the other side and attacked the enemies from behind but you didn’t listen to me!” Yunho complained again, making the others roll their eyes at him.

“Relax, bub. The game had ended already.” Mingi said softly, trying to calm his bub down but Yunho only huffed at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well we could’ve won!”

Mingi closed his eyes in frustration as he really hated it when Yunho became like this. Fighting with him when it was only just a game and he felt like he should reprimand his bub and give him a scolding. “Bub. It’s just a game. Why are you making this as a big deal? I don’t want to fight with you over these little things.”

“I’m not making this into a big deal! I’m just saying that if you listened to me, we could’ve won!” Yunho protested making Mingi huffed and put both of his hands up in a surrender gesture.

“Fine. If you wanna be this way then I’m just going to ignore you until you have matured yourself. It’s just a game and we don’t even need to have this conversation but you still want to fight with everyone.”

Yunho glared at Mingi before hissing at him, “Fine! Do that then! I’m going to ignore you too!” Yunho then walked out of the waiting room without waiting for the others as they watched Yunho while shaking their heads. “Let him be, guys. He’ll come through.” Mingi said and they shrugged before walking out of the waiting room.

\--

Yunho and Mingi had been ignoring each other for over 2 weeks after that day. Neither of them backed down but Yunho had been feeling down after 3 days of their fights and tried to talk to Mingi again but the latter refused to because he still heard from Jongho that Yunho was still complaining about the game every night.

Yunho pouted when Mingi refused to sit beside him whenever they had meals together and he gave Yunho a silent treatment whenever Yunho tried to ask him some questions.

Yunho sighed, all alone on his bed while trying to think carefully about the fight.  _ It was just a game.. I shouldn’t have yelled and complained at them like that.. Why are you so competitive Yunho-ah?? Now Mingi won’t talk to me and I missed him.. I want to cuddle him..  _ Yunho thought before flopping down on his bed, burying his face under his pillow.

Yunho scolded himself until he fell asleep that night.

“Hyung, wake up.” Jongho shook Yunho’s shoulder making the older groan before peeking his head out from under his pillow, looking blankly at Jongho. “Huh? Wha? What time issit?” Yunho mumbled sleepily. “It’s 6 am. Manager hyung will be here to pick us up in half an hour. You should go shower, hyung. The bathroom is empty.” Jongho said and Yunho nodded his head.

Yunho tried to wait and let Mingi go into the van first, in hope that he could sit beside him but his hope was crushed when Seonghwa flopped next to Mingi before he could enter the van and pouted, going to sit in front next to the manager instead.

Mingi ignored him for the rest of the day, making Yunho feel even sadder.

They were about to go to their van after finishing their schedules and were waiting outside of the venue when the rain suddenly came rushing down. The manager quickly ushered them into the venue but half of them were already wet including Yunho. He had been at the end of the line so he got wet the most out of them all.

Yunho shivered once he entered the venue, his clothes were wet and stuck to his skin as he hugged himself to try to warm his body but to no avail as he still felt cold. He wanted to go to Mingi to maybe hug him so he could warm himself but forced himself not to as he knew that the younger is still angry at him. Yunho leaned back on the wall by himself, watching the others with a pout when he saw Hongjoong cuddled close with Seonghwa, San with Wooyoung and Yeosang with both Mingi and Jongho.

Yunho bit his lips as he shivered again from the cold but luckily the manager called them to tell that their vans arrived outside. All of them quickly piled into the vans and Yunho kept shivering because of the air-conditioning and Seonghwa took pity on the cold boy and gave him one of the blankets that was lying there in the van, draping it on Yunho. Yunho gave the oldest a soft smile and buried himself under the blanket though it doesn’t really help because the blanket is thin.

They arrived home 30 minutes later and Yunho gradually became worse. He had sneezed occasionally when they were in the van making Seonghwa, Jongho, Yeosang and San watch him with worry.

“Let Yunho shower first please, guys.” Seonghwa said to the others and they nodded their heads as the oldest pushed Yunho softly, telling him to go shower quickly. Yunho obliges quietly and goes to shower. After the shower, Yunho developed a headache and his cold getting worse so he laid on the bed right after wearing his clothes.

“Hyung? Are you okay?” Jongho asked as he saw the tallest lying on the bed. Yunho smiled at Jongho, not wanting to worry the latter any further. “I’m fine. Just still a bit cold.” Jongho hummed, not quite believing in Yunho’s words but he let him when he felt Yunho’s forehead and didn't feel any unusual warmth from it.

After that every single member came into the room to ask him if he’s okay and Yunho slowly became annoyed so when Mingi, the last one to come into the room to ask Yunho if he’s okay, Yunho exploded.

“I said I’m fine! Leave me the fuck alone for fuck sake! How many times do I have to say it??”

Mingi blinked and gaped at Yunho who had widened his eyes right after he blurted out those words. “Okay, jeez. Sorry for feeling worried about you for nothing then. I’m not going to bother you anymore.” Mingi huffed and went out of the room before Yunho could stop him. Yunho rubbed his face in frustration before flopping down on the bed.  _ I’ll apologize tomorrow.. I’m too tired and this headache is not helping..  _ Yunho thought and fell asleep minutes later.

“Where’s Yunho? He doesn’t want to eat?” Seonghwa asked as he saw Mingi came into the kitchen with a frown on his face. “He’s being a brat. Leave him be. I got yelled at because I wanted to know if he’s fine or not.” Mingi huffed and the others took pity on him and stopped questioning him.

\--

Yunho woke up with a gasp and instantly sat on his bed, clutching his shirt while his breathing quickened. His vision swirled and he fell back onto the bad while trying to catch his breath. Yunho groaned softly when his breathing returned to normal and was about to bury himself under the blanket again when San came into the room.

“Oh, you’re awake. Get ready, pup. The manager will come soon.” San said quickly and rushed to his room to get ready. Yunho blinked slowly before whining.  _ It doesn’t feel like hours.. Why is it already morning..?  _ Yunho whined before getting up from the bed slowly and when the room was not spinning again, he went to shower as fast as he could.

The day went blur for Yunho. He had developed a fever and he felt like his head was about to split into two. Yunho tried to talk to Mingi but their schedules today were so packed that he couldn’t, making the taller one whine quietly when all he wanted was to cuddle with Mingi and Mingi taking care of him. He still diligently worked as professional as he could with his job though and didn’t tell anyone about his fever to anyone.

Yunho kept shivering throughout the day and his headache had become a really bad migraine that he flinched whenever the light was on him and the blast of music blaring making him feel like fainting but he pushed through until the end of schedules.

Now all Yunho wants is to lie on his bed and sleep.

Yunho tried to sleep in the van but the others kept on talking and all, making Yunho feel like yelling again but he didn’t want to upset the members anymore so he kept quiet. He didn’t realize that Mingi was watching him and he became a bit worried and guilty that he didn’t have any time to approach the taller throughout the day.

_ I’ll talk to him in the dorm later  _ Mingi thought and went back to listening to his music, looking out of the window.

They arrived at the dorm half an hour later and Yunho had fallen asleep though he had a fitful sleep instead.

Yunho woke up when Jongho shook his shoulders and hazily got out of the van, tailing them at the end of the line into the dorm. They all piled up at the entrance, taking off their shoes and Yunho struggled to get his shoes off making him staggered for a bit and bumped onto Mingi, making Mingi accidentally shoved him back in reflex with his shoulder.

Yunho yelped as he fell to the floor and his head bumped to the wall, making him burst into tears as he thought Mingi pushed him intentionally. With his hazy fever mind, he felt like everyone was still upset with him and all he wanted was for them to take care of him, mainly Mingi.

“I k-know you’re upset with me b-but you don’t have to p-push me like that!” Yunho sobbed as he tried to get up from the floor and failed to do so but he managed to when Seonghwa grabbed his arm and pulled him up with a worried expression. Yunho pulled his arm away from Seonghwa and he was trying to run to his room but his world was spinning suddenly, making him whimpered and was about to fall onto the floor.

Before Mingi rushed to him and prevented him from falling flat onto the floor. Mingi gasped softly when he felt Yunho unusual warmth radiating from his body and when Yunho tried to push him away, Mingi pulled him closer, kissing his forehead softly. “Bub, I’m not upset with you. Calm down please. I wasn’t trying to push you away. It was a reflex.” Mingi tried explaining and luckily Yunho stopped thrashing around in his arms, looking up at Mingi’s face with tears in his eyes.

“Y-you wasn’t..?”

“No, bub. It was an accident. I’m sorry.”

Yunho scrunched up his face and burst into tears but he buried his face in Mingi’s neck, clutching Mingi’s shirt albeit weakly. “I’m s-sorry for w-what I did.. Please s-stop ignoring m-me.. I n-need you right now.. E-everything hurts..” Yunho sobbed and Mingi ran his hand on Yunho’s back gently. “You’re burning up, bub. Let’s get you to bed.” Mingi said and picked him up bridal style while the manager called for a doctor.

Jongho had followed Mingi to his room although he was a bit confused why the older didn’t bring Yunho to 2Ho’s room instead but he kept quiet. Mingi put Yunho down gently on his bed and only then he saw the confused look on Jongho’s face. “I don’t want you to catch his fever, so Yunho will be staying in my room until his fever broke. Okay?” Mingi explained and Jongho finally understood and nodded his head.

Mingi was about to go to the bathroom to wet a towel for Yunho’s forehead but the latter quickly whined and grabbed Mingi’s shirt, preventing him from going anywhere. “Stay! I t-tried to talk t-to you today b-but our s-schedules were so tight and p-pack.. I w-wanted to t-tell you s-since this m-morning..” Mingi sighed softly and went to sit on the bed, running his hand through Yunho’s lock, making Yunho closed his eyes because Mingi’s cold hand soothe his warm forehead.

“Me too, bub. I’m sorry.. I should’ve pushed everyone and tried to talk to you no matter what..”

Yunho shook his head and pouted. “No. I’m the one who s-should apologize.. I’m sorry for yelling at you yesterday and about the stupid g-game.. It’s just that y-yesterday everyone asked me if I’m f-fine b-but I was getting annoyed because I w-wanted to sleep and I had a h-headache at the time so I accidentally lashed o-out at you instead..”

Jongho and Mingi sighed softly and Mingi was about to say something when Seonghwa and San walked into the room while bringing a bowl of water and a wet towel. “Sanie said that Yunho won’t let you go anywhere so we got this for you instead.” Seonghwa explained making Mingi chuckled and Yunho pouted. “Thank you, guys.” Mingi took the bowl and put it on the side table and put the already wet towel on Yunho’s forehead.

“Hongjoong hyung had ordered some food for all of us including Yunho’s and the manager said he’s coming with a doctor and will be here in about 20 minutes.” San told Mingi, Jongho and Yunho.

Wooyoung then came in with Yeosang, peeking their heads inside and when Mingi let them in, only then they came into the room. Wooyoung sat on the bed, near Yunho’s legs and put a hand on top of Yunho’s legs, caressing it softly.

“How are you feeling, pup?” Wooyoung asked as Yeosang fussed over Yunho’s towel on his forehead and checked his temperature on his neck.

“M’fine. My head hurts though..” Yunho answered and the others looked at him worriedly.

“The manager told me that you and Mingi won’t have any schedules until you’re well again. I’ll leave my card with you guys so Mingi, make sure to order food for the both of you while we’re at schedule.” Hongjoong said as he already came into the room a while ago. Mingi nodded his head before paying full attention towards Yunho as the latter had whimpered while clutching at his head.

“Too l’ud..” Yunho whimpered and Mingi realized that yunho’s headache had turned into a migraine so he looked over to the others. “Let him rest. It’s the migraine. I’ll take care of him.” Mingi whispered and the others patted Yunho before going out of the room with Seonghwa telling Mingi to call them if anything happens.

\--

“Baby, wake up.” Mingi caressed Yunho’s hair for a few times until the latter stirred from his sleep, looking up at Mingi with a hazy mind.

“Hmm..? M’sleepy..”

“I know bub, but you need to eat a little and then I’ll let you sleep again.” Mingi coaxed Yunho to sit up on the bed. The sick boy had fallen asleep after the doctor checked him up and gave him a shot for his fever before giving Mingi the medicines that he needs to eat from tomorrow onwards.

“But m’not hungry..” Yunho pouted and Mingi kissed his forehead, making Yunho leaning in. “You have to bub. Only for a little? Kay? I don’t want your stomach to be upset.” Mingi said and Yunho gave up, nodding his head but he was still pouting, making Mingi chuckled.

Mingi fed Yunho the chicken porridge and Yunho stopped when he couldn’t take it anymore. Mingi let him and put the bowl away before putting back the wet towel on Yunho’s forehead and sliding himself next to Yunho, pulling him closer. Yunho sighed on content and cuddled close to Mingi, closing his eyes and he fell asleep within minutes.

\----


	16. A/N - A question for you guys.

Should I continue this oneshots/drabbles? 

If you guy's think I shouldn't, I won't update here any longer, though I will still update this in my Wattpad account. 

Let me know what you guys think. =)


	17. Hope and New Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Grief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue to post here! Thank you for all the support and encouraging words!

Yunho stirred awake by his alarm, groaning before yawning and shoved his head under his pillow without turning off the blaring alarm, trying to go back to sleep. When he was about to fall asleep again, his room suddenly opened with a loud bang making him flinched in surprise.

"Yah! Wake the fuck up Jeong Yunho! Your alarm can be heard miles away!!" Wooyoung screeched after entering Yunho's room. He pounced on the taller on the bed making Yunho groan before trying to wiggle himself to make Wooyoung fall but Wooyoung stayed put by hugging the taller like a Koala.

"Get off!"

"Get up and I will! You have a class in one hour!!"

"Fine! I'll get up! Now get off me!" Yunho huffed and Wooyoung finally let him go but he had his hands on his hips and didn't move from where he was standing until Yunho rolled his eyes and went into his bathroom to get ready for his class.

"Don't skip your breakfast today too! Seonghwa had made some for you!" Wooyoung shouted before walking out of the room. Yunho huffed though he understood why Wooyoung did that. He had made everyone around him worried after Mingi's death 5 months ago and after that day where he tried to jump off of the rooftop and that bird that he was sure was Mingi's doing, he decided to try again to live his life.

\--

Yunho was doing his assignment on his laptop in one of the campus' cafes when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey? Can I sit with you? It's just that every table is occupied but I want to finish my assignment. It's fine if you want to be alone though." Yunho stopped typing as he heard the slightly familiar voice and looked up at the person with wide eyes.

"M-mingi?!"

"Huh? Do you know me? I never saw you before though? I just got transferred here a week ago."

Yunho blinked and wet his lips before asking again, "I-is your name Lee Mingi?"

"Ahh, no. I'm Song Mingi. Do I look like this Lee Mingi or something?"

Yunho nodded dumbly and Mingi raised one of his eyebrows at Yunho. "Really? And His name is Mingi too?" Yunho nodded again as Mingi slowly nodded his head. "Well I guess there are really 10 doppelgangers in this world then." Mingi smiled and Yunho only gave him a small sad smile.

"I think it's 9 now.."

Mingi blinked before he caught on what Yunho tried to say. "Oh.. I'm so sorry for your loss. Am I making you uncomfortable? I can just go. It's fine." Mingi was about to walk away from him when Yunho tugged on his sleeve. "N-no! It's fine! You can sit here with me! I don't mind! Really!"

"..If you say so. Excuse me then." Mingi sat right across Yunho and pulled out his laptop from his backpack, putting it on the table as Yunho watched him quietly. "Where were you transferred from?" Yunho blurted out before widening his eyes. "O-oh sorry.. I won't bother you if you want to do your assignments." Mingi smiled, shaking his head. "Nah, it's okay. I'm quite used to talking while doing assignments. To answer your question, I was transferred from Jeju. I was born here though in Incheon. My mom nagged at me because I went to university in Jeju and she finally persuaded me to transfer back here."

"I see. Okay. Welcome to KQ University then! I'm a Creative Media major. What about you?"

"I'm a Medical major."

Yunho widened his eyes in awe making Mingi blushed a little as he shyly smiles at Yunho. "Really?? A future doctor then! Maybe I could go to you after you become one!" Yunho beamed up before he frowned a bit.  _ Why am I being so talkative today..? Is it because Mingi looked like Min? I shouldn't think that he could replace Min though.. That would be wrong..  _ Yunho thought as Mingi nodded his head, chuckling a little. "I'll be waiting then but I hope just for a minor sickness and health checkup though."

Yunho laughed sheepishly, nodding his head and clears his throat. "Well, I'm not going to bother you anymore. Go ahead and finish your assignment. I have to do mine too."

Mingi smiled and continued his assignment quietly.

Yunho however, couldn't concentrate on his assignment at all. He kept glancing over to Mingi and watched him doing his assignment with so much focus that he didn't realize that Yunho was watching him.

Yunho smiled when Mingi stuck the tip of his tongue out sometimes as the latter concentrated on his assignment. Yunho put a hand under his chin as he watched Mingi quietly, already giving up on finishing his assignment at the moment.  _ He looks so much like Min but so different at the same time. Mingi's voice is deeper than Min too. It's endearing.  _ Yunho thought, smiling cutely as he watched him.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Mingi smirked without looking up at Yunho, making Yunho gaped and blushed before hiding his face in his arms that he had folded on the table. Mingi chuckled at the display before reaching over to Yunho and ruffled his hair lightly. "Are you okay... Wait, I still don't know your name." Mingi started making Yunho mumble his name without looking up.

"What was that?" Mingi blinked and Yunho finally looked up, huffing and pouting as his face was still red.

"My name is Jeong Yunho."

"Ahh, are you okay, Yunho?"

"No. I pretty much want to dig a hole and stay in it forever." Yunho pouted, making Mingi chuckled.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Mingi said but Yunho only wails again. "But I'm not! I thought you were not aware of me watching you! This is so embarrassing!"

"Well, you could treat me next time?" Mingi tried and Yunho widened his eyes. "Y-you're fine with it?"

Mingi frowned at Yunho's question. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You know.. Because I told you that you looked like my deceased boyfriend.. I don't want to make you feel awkward or think that I only want to know you because you could replace him or something."

Mingi hummed, "Well, do you? Are you trying to replace your Mingi with me?"

Yunho quickly shook his head, "No, I don't want to replace you with my Mingi. You might look the same as him but you are certainly not him."

"Then it's not a problem for us to be friends for now." Mingi smiled softly. Yunho blushed again when he saw Mingi smile at him and nodded his head. “O-okay then. I’ll treat you. When and where?” Yunho asked and Mingi hummed, tapping his chin.

“How about this Saturday? I have classes for the whole week and my weekends are off. For the place, you could choose. I’m fine with anything.”

Yunho nodded his head and blinked when Mingi gave his phone to him before tilting his head at Mingi. “Give me your number so we could text and all.” Mingi chuckled and explained when he saw how confused Yunho is right now. Yunho blushed at the realization and quickly put his number in Mingi’s phone. Mingi then called Yunho so he would know his number as well.

Yunho smiled and saved Mingi’s number, putting his name as Song Mingi before Mingi pouted when he saw it.

“Song Mingi? Isn’t that too formal? I put your name as Yuyu in my contact just now.”

Yunho blinked at Mingi and bit his lips when he found Mingi’s pout very endearing, unlike his Min who usually will never pout or act cute because he felt like he needs to be cool all the time. “Uhh.. Then what do you want me to save your name as..?” Yunho asked and Mingi tilted his head, thinking for a while before he beamed up. “Minmin!”

Yunho giggled, nodding his head and changed Mingi’s name before showing it to Mingi. Mingi giggled, satisfied and they talked for the rest of the afternoon before they had to go their own way for their classes but both have a small soft smile for the entire day.

\--

“Are you sure about this, pup?” Seonghwa asked him carefully that night when Yunho excitedly told Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Wooyoung about Mingi. Yunho tilted his head in confusion. “Why? What do you mean?”

“Are you replacing him with Mingi? Because it will end badly.” Hongjoong explained further.

“You need to think this through, pup. I don’t want you to be upset later and your heart broken again.” Wooyoung continues making Yunho pursed his lips into a thin line, thinking carefully on how to explain it to them.

“I know he looks like Min, but he’s 100% not Min. Their voices, their personality and even their clothes preferences are very different. Quite the opposite of each other. It’s not like we want to date right away, it’s just that I’m very happy with him and want to be his friend for now.” Yunho explained.

“Does he know that he looks like Mingi?” Seonghwa asked further and Yunho nodded his head.

“Yes, he does and he already asked me if I’m trying to befriend him because of him or just trying to replace him with Min. I already told him that they are very different with each other and that I am not replacing him.”

“Well, if that's the case, then it’s fine. Maybe Mingi sent him for you.” Wooyoung said and Yunho smiled softly.

The ‘date’ went great and they kept seeing each other afterwards. Yunho also brought Mingi to meet with his other friends, including Yeosang, San and Jongho. All of them were skeptical at first but after sitting with Mingi and talked with him, they knew that Yunho was right. He’s very different from Lee Mingi and they actually hoped that this Song Mingi could actually help Yunho with his broken heart.

\--

After 5 months of being friends, Mingi finally asked Yunho out when they were chilling at Mingi’s apartment. Yunho blinked and all of Lee Mingi’s memories flooded through him. The pain that he had been through when they found that Lee Mingi had cancer, the pain of seeing his boyfriend on the hospital bed, the pain of losing him, making Yunho tremble and hyperventilate.

Mingi saw this and quickly went to Yunho, stroking his hair gently while whispering sweet nothing for him to calm down. Yunho cried, hard. He relishes all the things, all the pain while being in Mingi’s embrace and Mingi let him, rocking their body in a gentle sway until Yunho stopped crying.

Yunho lay his head on Mingi’s shoulder, exhausted after his breakdown and softly mumbled, “I’m s-sorry..”

“It’s alright. Are you okay? How do you feel right now?”

“It’s n-not that I d-don’t want you M-minmin.. I’m..”

“Afraid?” Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head, making Mingi sighed softly and pulled Yunho closer, running his hand on Yunho’s back gently.

“I know. It’s okay. If you want to take things slow, we can do it. I don’t mind. I could wait.”

“I j-just don’t want you to b-be gone as w-well..”

Mingi chuckled before pulling away for a bit, pinching Yunho’s mochi cheeks making the latter pout.

“I don’t have any life-threatening disease, Yuyu. Not to mention, I’m a future doctor as well and had been checking my health occasionally every 3 months. I won’t be going anywhere any time soon.” Mingi explained and Yunho slowly nodded his head.

“M’sorry.. I was just paranoid I guess..”

“As I said, it’s okay. You have been going through so much and I just want to help you heal.”

Yunho pouted, making Mingi tilted his head.

“What?”

“You asked me out just so I could heal? Not because you love me?”

Mingi laughed and bumped his forehead gently on Yunho’s forehead. “Of course I love you, baby. I won’t ask you out if I don’t love you and if I just want to help heal you, I could do it as a doctor. What I meant is, I want to heal your broken heart by being your lover and give you lots and lots of love to the point that you could finally let Lee Mingi go.”

Yunho blushed at his stupid question and blushed even harder when Mingi kissed him softly on the lips. Yunho sighed softly and deepened the kiss and not a single memory about Lee Mingi came and Yunho knew that he would heal.

With the help of a future doctor and his now lover, Song Mingi.

Lee Mingi smiled as he watched Yunho cuddle with Mingi and knew that his job was now done. Someone else is taking care of his bub and he knows that his bub will be just fine.

\----


	18. MT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sickfic. Whoopsie. =P  
> Trigger warnings! Blood! A little bit of gore? I don't know. =P  
> A/N I don't have any ill intentions or assumptions towards military! This is only a fic and my head just decided on making them the bad guy!

Yunho fumbled with the hem of his sweater as the manager briefed them about their MT starting tomorrow for 3 days. It’s not like Yunho hated it, it’s the other way around but he’s having a fever right now, a bad one at that and he doesn’t think that he could do it.

Mingi wrapped his hands around Yunho’s waist making Yunho lay his head on Mingi’s shoulder as Mingi spoke to their manager. “But, this is a Military Training to help raise our stamina right? Yunho is having a fever right now.. Can’t you do something about it, hyung?”

“I will tell them to cut Yunho some slack but he might still have to do some of it like going up into the mountain but we’re only walking.” Their manager said and Mingi nodded his head. That would be fine as he would take care of his bub while they’re trekking up the mountain.

“Rest well, boys.” Their manager said and left the dorm.

Yunho sighed, turning around and snuggled close to Mingi as Mingi thread his fingers along Yunho’s hair. “How are you feeling, bub?” Mingi asked and Yunho whined. “I hate this.. I want to do well for the MT… I looked forward to it too..”

“It’s okay, bub. You can’t help it that you are sick right now. We could always do MT again in the future.” Mingi consoled Yunho but the latter one only whined again, burying his face deeper into Mingi’s neck.

“Go rest, everyone. Yunho, eat your medicine before going to bed.” Hongjoong said and the others nodded their heads, going to each of their respective rooms.

Yunho then wrapped his hands around Mingi’s neck and the latter knew what Yunho wanted so he picked Yunho up by the thighs and went into the kitchen to feed Yunho his medicine. He wanted to put Yunho down on one of the chairs but Yunho tightened his holds around Mingi so the younger one sighed and walked around the kitchen while Yunho attached to him like a Koala.

After gathering Yunho’s medicines and water, he put Yunho down on the table and fed him the medicine.

“Where do you wanna sleep tonight, bub? With me? I saw Jongho went to hyungs’ room though.” Mingi asked while caressing Yunho’s head, frowning a bit when Yunho is still warmer than usual. “Your room, please.” Yunho answered and Mingi picked him up again before going into his room.

Yunho cuddled close with Mingi, sleeping in his embrace that night.

\--

“Bub, wake up. We’re here.” Mingi threads his fingers into Yunho’s locks a few times to rouse the sick boy up. Yunho stirred up after a few minutes and shivered, cuddling close to Mingi as he felt colder than before. “M’cold..” Yunho mumbled and Mingi frowned, feeling Yunho’s forehead and found that Yunho is warmer than yesterday.

“Is he warmer?” San asked as he pat Yunho’s head gently and Mingi nodded his head. “Definitely warmer than yesterday.. I don’t think he should do this MT.. I don’t want him to worsen..” Mingi sighed and the others were quick to agree with him, watching Yunho sadly.

Yunho whined and Mingi quickly sooth him by cuddling him close and kissing his temple as they got out of the van. Yunho refused to be picked up by Mingi so he wobbly stood beside the younger as they waited for the military instructors to come and greet them.

“Hello boys. Welcome to the MT. I will be one of your instructors for 3 days. I am Lieutenant Moon and you shall call me by that name only. This is Lieutenant Kyung and Lieutenant Won.” Lieutenant Moon said while the other Lieutenants looked at them with a death stare, making everyone including Yunho feel a bit afraid. 

“Your manager won’t be staying here and they will only come back on your last day here.” Lieutenant Kyung said and they bid their managers goodbye.

They were about to go inside their dorm for 3 days when Lieutenant Kyung narrowed his eyes at them, making Yunho shivered as it seems for him that the Lieutenant is somewhat glaring at him. “You’re Jeong Yunho, aren’t you?” Yunho gulped and nodded his head. “Y-yes sir.”

“Just because you have a fever, doesn’t mean that we will let you off easily. Hear that?”

Yunho nodded slowly, “Y-yes sir..”

Mingi and the others frowned but they didn’t say anything although Hongjoong had glanced at the others to watch over Yunho as much as they could.

“Get your stuff into the dorm and we will start right away. Change into your sweatshirts.” Lieutenant Moon said and they quickly heed his orders.

\--

They begin their military training right after changing and after 3 hours, Yunho felt like fainting as they still made him do all the harsh training like the others but he forced himself to finish all of them. Mingi and the others had tried talking to the Lieutenants but they ignored them.

They finally got to rest for 2 hours before another harsh training and Mingi was quick to go to Yunho as the latter seemed on the verge of fainting after their last training. Yunho slumped himself against Mingi as soon as Mingi was within his reach and Mingi quickly picked the sick boy up, walking into their dorms as Yunho lay limply in his embrace.

Mingi helped Yunho showered as the latter can barely stand up, making Mingi worried on how he would do another harsh training after 2 hours. Yunho slumped down on the mattress but before he could sleep, Mingi told him to eat his medicine and he was out in seconds after downing the medicine.

“I’m worried.. He’s not gonna last any longer..” Mingi sighed.

“I’m messaging our manager right now. To tell them that they didn’t let Yunho do less than us. Hyungs had told me that they would let Yunho has less trainings but we could see that was a blatant lie right now.” Hongjoong said as he typed on his phone.

“At this point, the pup will only worsen his fever..” San sighed, threading his fingers along Yunho’s lock and grimaced at the unusual warmth radiating from him.

“We have to keep him close so we can watch over him. The Lieutenants don't seem to like him, for some reason..” Seonghwa sighed and the others nodded their heads.

“Let’s get some rest, boys.” Hongjoong said and all of them laid near the sleeping sick boy.

\--

“We will place each one of you at specific spots and you have to survive using anything that you could find and you’ll succeed once you arrive back here.”

“You will be blindfolded until you reach the places.”

“You cannot shout for help. At all. You need to do this on your own.”

Yunho anxiety rises as the Lieutenant blindfold his eyes and guides him to his spot while the others are worried about Yunho but they can’t do anything, for now.

“Sit down.” The Lieutenant said as they arrived at Yunho’s spot and Yunho did as he was told. Yunho winced when he felt something sharp was wrapped around his right arm but he stayed still, afraid that the Lieutenant would scold him.

Yunho flinched again when he moved his right arm slightly as the sharp thing poked his arm. The Lieutenant then opened his blindfold and Yunho widened his eyes when he saw his right arm was wrapped with those spike wires and attached to a tree. Yunho paled even further when everytime he moved his right hand the spike would poke his arms.

“W-what is this, sir..?”

“You know, I don’t like you since the first time you arrived here. I bet you only fake your fever so you don’t have to do the training here. You should know that as a military, you will get no rest whatsoever and do all the training diligently.” Lieutenant Kyung hissed, making Yunho frown slightly.

“I did not fake my fever. I was looking forward to this actually. I really like this type of training but my fever won’t let me.” Yunho explained but it only made the Lieutenant scoffed.

“Then survive. I’ll see you at the dorm.”

Yunho gaped at the Lieutenant but didn’t say anything and looked defeatedly at his right arm before looking around. There’s nothing that he could use to get his arm out of the wires at all. Not even a stick. The branches also were too high up that if Yunho stood up, his right arm would be jostled.

“What should I do..?” Yunho whimpered softly and winced when his head started to throb again. “I don’t have my phone to call Mingi or the others..” Yunho pouted and he started to carefully touch the wires on his right arm in hope that he could somewhat untangle it from his arm.

Yunho started to feel helpless when after 1 hour, he still couldn’t get his arm out of the wires and his arm was already full of blood because the spike had scratched his arm too many times when he tried to untangle it. His left fingers were also caked with blood because he had grabbed the wires forcefully as he was desperate to untangle the wires from his arm.

Yunho felt light headed as he watched the blood trickling down from his right arm and his tears started to form in his eyes, wanting his Mingi or the other members to come and find him because he was sure he wouldn't be able to get out of the place.

\--

“It’s been 3 hours.. Yunho is still not here. We should go search for him.” Mingi said worriedly and the others were about to agree when Lieutenant Kyung stopped them.

“No. If he doesn’t survive tonight, we will find him tomorrow morning.”

“Fuck no! We’re going to search for him right fucking now! We’re not militaries for fuck sake nor are we in the military right now! You can’t do this to him!” Mingi hissed but the Lieutenant scoffed.

“He’s a weakling. If he couldn’t survive tonight then he would never survive when he entered the military later on.”

“Huh! For once I heard Jeong Yunho is a weakling! He’s one of ours that could survive anywhere! He couldn’t do his best because of his fever and it was a high fever as the doctor said so!” Wooyoung hissed, making the Lieutenant raise one of his eyebrows at him but didn’t say anything.

“Our managers will be here in a few minutes, anyway. You will have to deal with them because you didn’t heed their warnings about giving Yunho less trainings than us! We have schedules to deal with right after these trainings and if Yunho worsened he would be devastated as he would have to stay home until he is well again. Again, we’re not fucking militaries right now and we have our jobs to do after 3 days yet you seemed to think that we are militaries when we’re fucking not!” Hongjoong glared at the Lieutenants and they were speechless.

“Now where is my pup!?” Seonghwa demanded and the Lieutenants stared at the 7 furious stares and Lieutenant Moon sighed as he knew they were in the wrong this time. He and the other Lieutenants always got their heads too high up but no one ever talked back to them, unlike these 7 people.

“He’s on that mountain. Go find him then while we wait for your managers to arrive.”

“You don’t have to sweet talk our managers as we all have said to them what happened and they will believe us rather than you guys.” Yeosang said with a deadpan expression on his face before they all ran to the mountain to save Yunho.

\--

Yunho breathed shallowly as he slumped on the ground and winced again when he moved his right arm because he doesn’t have any energy to hold his arm in the air anymore.

His fever had worsened and the blood on his arm and fingers didn’t help. Yunho felt very lightheaded and he was on the verge of fainting when he heard some rustles in nearby bushes, making him open his eyes and look at the bushes in fear.

“There’s no wild animals here… Are they..?” Yunho mumbled and he absent-mindedly pulled his arm making him winced at the stings.

“BUB?! FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO YOU?!” Mingi rushed to the slumped boy as Yunho teared up when he saw Mingi.

“M-min… Help m-me..” Yunho whimpered and Mingi gaped when he saw all the blood on Yunho’s right arm and left fingers.

The others gasped and Jongho actually growled when he saw Yunho’s condition as he walked closer to Yunho. “Remind me to fucking kill the Lieutenants.” Jongho hissed as he gently touched the wires. The others didn’t know what to do but Jongho pulled out a cutter from his pocket, making Yeosang raise one of his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

“Baby? How did you have that?” Yeosang asked and Jongho shrugged before cutting the wires gently to prevent it from hurting Yunho further.

“Found it near my place and decided to keep it and I’m so glad that I kept it.” Jongho answered.

Yunho breathed heavily as he felt lightheaded again and Mingi quickly scooped the boy up once he was out of the spike wires. Yunho lay his head on Mingi’s shoulder as they walked to their dorm.

“The managers are waiting for us. We will go straight to the hospital as they have already packed our stuff.” Hongjoong announced as he read the message their managers gave him.

“Let’s hurry then!” Seonghwa said and all of them rushed to the dorm. Yunho seemed to not be aware of his surroundings anymore, making Mingi call his name a few times but Yunho didn’t answer him, only staring blankly with his eyes half-closed.

“Oh my god! What happened to him?? Why is there so much blood??” One of their managers hissed while the other managers glared at the Lieutenants.

“They put him in those spike wires!” Wooyoung said as he glared at the Lieutenants and the managers gasped.

“WHAT??”

“WE TOLD YOU HE’S SICK!”

“You guys breached our agreements! We won’t tolerate this easily as you had injured one of our precious employees while he isn’t fully healthy! We will talk with our lawyers!”

The Lieutenants widened their eyes as they realized that they will be in trouble as no one in ATEEZ are militaries.

“We didn’t know that he was that sick!” Lieutenant Kyung tried to explain but he was stopped by the managers.

“We have told you so! WE! Their managers! The one who manages them! We also told you that his DOCTOR said no to too much harsh training! This is torture!”

The Lieutenants didn’t know what to say as they knew it was true but they didn’t want to heed the warnings before.

“Can we go now, hyungs? Yunho needs to be treated. Fast.” Mingi said while frowning in worry, looking at Yunho who had now closed both of his eyes and breathing very shallowly.

The managers glared for one last time at the Lieutenants before ushering the boys into the vans and rushed to a nearby hospital.

\--

Yunho blinked slowly and all he saw was white. He looked around with a still hazy mind and saw Mingi laying his head near his right hand. Yunho was about to put his hand on Mingi’s head when he realized that his arm was bandaged. He scrunched up his face when he remembered what had happened before putting his hand on top of Mingi’s head, rousing the latter.

“Baby? How are you feeling?”

“Numb.. What happened? I don’t remember anything after you guys saved me from the wires..”

Mingi then proceed to tell him what happened as Yunho listened to him before tugging Mingi’s arm. “Cuddle.. I’m cold..” Yunho pouted and Mingi smiled as he shook his head, even after those harsh situation Yunho was in, he was still capable of being fine with it while Mingi still felt like killing those Lieutenants. Mingi sat beside Yunho on the bed and Yunho quickly put his head on Mingi’s chest while Mingi thread his fingers along Yunho’s lock.

“You need to stay in here for a few days, until your fever broke and your injuries are healing nicely. The others had gone out to buy some food.” Mingi explained when Yunho looked around at the unusual empty room. Yunho hummed, “Will you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Of course, I will bub. All of us will. Manager hyungs had canceled all of our schedule until the doctor discharged you from here. They are really angry with the Lieutenants and the higher ups are planning to sue them.”

Yunho widened his eyes and tilted his head up to see Mingi properly. “That bad?” Yunho asked and Mingi huffed. “Yes. That bad. All of us yelled at them to the point they were speechless and shocked. You were injured and the agreements were to just help us train our stamina, not a whole lot of the military's harsh training shit.”

Yunho giggled and nodded his head at Mingi’s explanation before yawning when he felt tired again. Mingi saw this and kissed Yunho’s warm forehead, pulling Yunho’s head down on his chest gently. “Sleep, bub. I will wake you up when the food arrives.”

“Hm..Okay..” Yunho mumbled sleepily and he was asleep within minutes.

Mingi smiled and kept caressing Yunho’s hair and waist to lull the sick boy to an even deeper sleep so that he could rest properly.

\----


	19. No End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!

“What’s going on? Why did we stop?”

Yunho startled awake from his sleep when he heard Wooyoung asked their manager. Yunho looked around sleepily and frowned when he found out that he didn’t recognize the place they were in. “Where are we..? Why are we here, hyung?” Yunho asked sleepily and the manager sighed, pulling out his phone.

“I took a different route because the main road was blocked. I don’t know what happened but the van stopped suddenly just now. I’m going to call the other managers to come pick us up.” The manager said while dialing the other manager’s number before he frowned. “Hm? No line? What the hell? Do any of you guys have any line? If you guys do, call Manager Hyuk.”

Yunho pulled out his phone and pouted when his phone also didn't have any line. “No line.. What about you, Woo?” Yunho asked the younger but Wooyoung also shook his head while huffing. “Same here. Guys?” Wooyoung looked around to the still sleepy members but Seonghwa, Yeosang, Mingi and Hongjoong all shook their heads.

“Sannie? Jongie?” Yunho asked the remaining members, but they also shook their heads, mumbling that they don’t have any line either. “Now what, hyung?” Wooyoung asked their manager and the older unbuckled his seat belt. “I’m going to check the engine for a bit.” The manager went out of the car as everyone else got out of the car as well.

“Where are we, actually? I’ve never seen this road before.” Seonghwa said as he looked around the empty road. Yunho shivered from the wind and cautiously looked around, he couldn’t help but to feel a bit afraid, seeing the empty road and the forest surrounding them. He knew Mingi must’ve felt the same, maybe feeling more afraid than him so he went to the younger and stood beside him.

“I don’t feel good about this place..” Mingi mumbled to Yunho, wrapping his arms around Yunho’s waist and pulling the taller closer. “I don’t like it here, too.. I don’t know.. It feels.. Eerie..” Yunho mumbled, putting his hands on Mingi’s arms. “Don’t say that!” Mingi hissed and whined, making Yunho giggled. “I’m just telling you what I feel, that’s all. Yunho retorted.

“I don’t know what to do. Everything is fine. The engine is fine. Nothing leaked. I don’t know why the van won’t start.” The manager huffed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. “When the main road closed, I googled for an alternative road and it leads here, but then my internet connection was lost. Now the van won’t start and no line at all. I don’t really know what to do now..” The manager sighed.

“It’s too dangerous to wander around right now. Maybe we should just stay in the van until morning and only then we’ll try to find the way out.” Hongjoong suggested and everyone agreed. They piled back in the van afterwards, leaving the door open for circulation. Mingi had pulled Yunho onto his lap, not that the latter mind as they drifted to sleep again. Their manager was the one who didn’t sleep to keep watch for the others.

Yunho was sound asleep on top of Mingi when someone shook him awake roughly. “Get up get up! Yunho-ah! Fucking get up! Mingi! Get the fuck up! We need to get out of here right fucking now!” Hongjoong shook both Yunho and Mingi up with haste before he wake the others too. “W-wha? Whass going on..? Hyung..?” Yunho mumbled sleepily as Mingi rubbed his eyes.

“I don’t know what happened but I heard some noises and woke up, manager Kim was nowhere to be found and I tried circling the van before I heard screaming from the forest and it was manager Kim’s voice and something was dragging him further into the forest.” Hongjoong explained, making the others frowned in worry. “Shouldn’t we stay in the van, then? It would be much safer here don’t you think?” Yeosang reasoned but Hongjoong shook his head. “No, we can’t stay here, I’m not sure what I saw but it’s big. It’s fucking big. Grab your things and we’re going ahead. We’ll stay on the road until we could find some village or something.”

Everyone nodded their heads and started to pick up their bags and started walking, to where they didn't know but they hoped that they could find someone, preferably someone nice that could help them get back to Seoul or some place for a night. Everyone huddled closer while walking and it was silent at first before they started hearing some noises.

“W-what was that??” Mingi stuttered, his hands already clutching on Yunho’s arm, his face paled as he looked around with wide eyes. Yunho patted Mingi’s hands to comfort him but he also was slightly panicking inside. “If something came out from the forest. Fucking run straight ahead and don’t look back.” Hongjoong said and the others nodded silently, they hold onto their bags tightly and were ready to run if something came out from the forest.

“Don’t try to be a hero and fight them. I don’t want any of us to be injured. Got that?” Seonghwa warned and he was about to say something when Yeosang screamed.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! FUCKING RUN RIGHT FUCKING NOW! GO GO GO!” Yeosang screamed, pushing San and Wooyoung who had been in front of him as they started running. “What? What? What did you see?” San asked while they were running and tried to look back but Yeosang only pushed him. “I don’t fucking know! I don’t think it’s human anyway! With furs all over its body! What I knew is that it’s fucking big! With some sort of I don’t know, a club? A thick branch? It was holding it in his hands.”

Wooyoung then looked back while they were running and widened his eyes when he saw the creature was running towards them. “It’s chasing us!” Wooyoung screeched making everyone speed up their pace, no one dared to look back anymore as they tried to find somewhere safe. They heard the creature roar and growl, making them searching for a place to hide even faster but as they kept running, it looked like the road had no end. After a while, the roars and growls stopped but they kept on running without looking back.

“Why is this road so fucking long?? There’s not even a single house or shop nearby! All I see is this fucking road that leads to wherever and the fucking forest!” Mingi hissed and pant as everyone started to slow down, exhausted from all the running. “We can’t keep running like this. What should we do?” Jongho asked while panting. “I’m not sure-“ Hongjoong started but stopped when he spotted someone, who looked like a decent human being and shouted.

“MISTER? CAN YOU PLEASE HELP US?”

The man nodded his head and waved for them to come with him so they rushed towards the man but Yunho actually faltered for a bit. “Should we really trust him, guys..? What if he is just like the thing that was chasing us?” Yunho mumbled. “He looked human, Yunho-ah. It’s our only chance right now. Just be careful.” Hongjoong said and Yunho pouted but he followed the others.

The man led them into the forest, making Yunho feel more suspicious as he tugged on Mingi’s sleeve. “I don’t think we should follow this man..” Yunho whispered to Mingi and the latter could only give him a shrug. “I know, bub but who knew if he could actually help us. Let’s just follow him for now, okay? If something went wrong then we could find another way to get away from him.” Mingi comforted Yunho and the taller pouted though he nodded his head.

“This is my house. You guys can stay here for the night. It’s dangerous out here especially this month. You guys sure had bad luck to come here right now.” The man said as he ushered them into his house. “We didn’t mean to come here.. Our van broke down and we’ve lost our manager.. The creature had taken him..” Seonghwa explained.

The man widened his eyes though what they didn’t know was the man tried not to smirk, giving them a pity stare instead. “Oh, I’m sorry for that. You guys can get some rest while I’ll try to find your manager. Just use whatever in this house if you need them.” The man said before walking out of the house, leaving them alone.

“He just left us in his house?” Yeosang said as soon as the man was out of the house. “Well at least we have a safe place for the night.” Wooyoung shrugged before flopping down on the couch and the others followed him, some of them sat on the floor instead but Yunho gawked at them as he didn’t move from his spot.

“Really? Guys? You guys believe him just like that?? What if this is a trick?? I don’t think we should stay here!” Yunho tried convincing them but Mingi pulled him down to sit right beside him. “Calm down, bub. We’re safe here. That’s what matters right now. We will go and find some help tomorrow morning. Okay?”

“I don’t like this! I don’t trust that man! The creatures?? What are we? In some horror flicks?? That thing doesn’t exist! That could be the man itself!”

Hongjoong sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. “Stop, Yunho-ah. I don’t know what’s going on. None of us do but if we go back out there blindly, it will be even more dangerous. Just stay here for the night and we’ll be gone the next morning. Get some rest guys.”

Yunho frowned and pouted. Why does no one believe him?? Yunho huffed and crossed his arms over his chest while the others had started to doze off.  _ I’m so not going to sleep here!  _ Yunho thought but he succumbed to sleep anyway because of exhaustion from their schedules earlier that day.

Yunho woke up startled from the thumping voice outside of the house. He looked around and noticed not only him was awake and Mingi had pulled him closer. “Bub, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. We shouldn’t have stayed here… Guys, what do we do?” Mingi whispered, enough for the members to hear him. Yunho tilted his head in confusion before flinching again when the thumping started again.

“What’s happening? Why the sudden change of heart? And what is that sound?” Yunho asked.

“I woke up about an hour ago and started thinking that maybe you’re right, Yunho-ah. So, I tried to find something, anything that could tell where we are exactly and found a few parchments in the last room with Jongho.” San explained, showing Yunho the parchments that he had taken from the room.

“Read that while we go find something that we can use as a weapon, just in case.” Yeosang said while Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Wooyoung were already searching the house frantically but silently as they didn't want to alert the ‘creatures’ outside. Yunho read the parchments with Mingi, though Mingi had read them earlier when Yunho was still asleep.

“They’re not some spooky creatures.. They’re murderers that eat their victims..” Mingi whispered, making Yunho widened his eyes and looked over to him. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier, Min?” Yunho pouted and Mingi kissed his cheeks lightly. “Sorry, bub. I woke up like 15 minutes before you anyway and they just told me what they found. Then the noises outside started and you woke up from it.” Mingi explained as Yunho hummed, reading the parchments again.

“They’re not just murderers? It says here they took their victims as sacrificed for their worshipped god? So, a cult?” Yunho wondered and Mingi hummed. “Not just a cult though, more like a ‘black magic’ worshipper. They said the ‘god’ told them to kill all the people that came in this village and eat them so they could gain immortality.” Mingi explained further, making Yunho scoffed.

“What a joke..” Yunho mumbled and everyone flinched again when the thumping made its way onto the door and the windows. “Oh no.. They’re trying to break in.. Guys?? Did you find anything that we could use for self-defense??” Yunho hissed, standing up with Mingi as Jongho rushed to them and gave them a hammer and a bat. “This is the only thing that I could find.” Jongho said.

“What’s the plan guys? We can’t just go out there without a plan. That would be suicide.” Yunho asked as he gripped the hammer in his hand as he told Mingi to have the bat because it would be easier for him to use it. “We go back to our van and go to the opposite way. I’m sure we will find the main road if we go that way.” Hongjoong suggested. “We should’ve ran there in the first place..” San mumbled but Yeosang rolled his eyes and slap his shoulder lightly.

“I panicked, all right? And you guys listened to me anyway.” Yeosang retorted, making Sannie scratched his neck sheepishly. “Okay, everyone’s ready? Don’t scatter around if you can. We should stick together until the end.” Seonghwa said and the others nodded their heads and sucked in a deep breath, watching the door in alert. “Stick with me, Min. I don’t want to lose you.” Yunho whispered and Mingi nodded his head, pecking Yunho’s lips afterwards. “You too. I’m not afraid as they are apparently human though I’m a bit nervous because well, they’re murderers.” Mingi mumbled as they braced themselves on what’s coming their way.

The door broke down and everyone was ready to attack the murderers but stopped when they saw it was their manager. “HYUNG!” All of them shouted as the manager was breathing heavily but widened his eyes when he saw them. “Fuck! I’m glad I found you guys! I was about to find a safe place when I broke free from them! Are you guys okay?!” The manager said before staggering and Wooyoung was quick to go help the manager.

“We’re fine, hyung. You don’t look so good. What the hell happened? Hongjoong hyung said you were taken by them.” San asked and the manager nodded his head albeit weakly. “I heard some noises and thought that I could ask them for help but when I came closer to them, they just plunged their weapon at me and dragged me further into the forest.” The manager started, before continuing, “The place they dragged me was some place that looked like a place for a sacrifice, with a big round table in the middle of it and they tried to put me on the table but I got to break free from them. Not without them hurting me though.. We need to get out of here boys..”

“We should go back to our van and go straight to where we went before, hyung.” Jongho said and the manager nodded his head, agreeing with them. “That’s right. Come on boys, we should go before they come here. What did you guys find out?” The manager said and asked. “They’re a cult, worshipping some ‘black magic’ god and would kill anyone that comes here as ‘sacrifice’ so they could gain immortality.” Yeosang explained, making the manager frowned. “Then we should get the fuck out of here, ASAP. Let’s go.”

“Will you be alright, though hyung? You’re injured right now.” Yunho asked worriedly, “Maybe we should patch you up before going out.” Yunho said and Seonghwa agreed with him, already getting some small thin towel and proceeded to patch their manager’s wound. After Seonghwa had patched their manager they cautiously walked out from the house, everyone was on high alert, their weapons tightly gripped in their hands as they slowly walked out of the forest.

They were about to reach the road when they heard roars and growls again, they were about to run when several of the murderers rushed towards them, with weapons in their hands and everyone panicked, running at full speed but the murderers were faster and caught San. Luckily, San knew how to fight so he kicked them and broke free while the other murderers had gotten the others as well.

Yunho lunged his hammer towards one of them because they got a hold on Mingi but he was not fast enough to block out another and got hit on the head. Yunho groaned as he dropped down to his knees, clutching his head and gasped when he saw blood on his hand. Mingi saw this and he got furious, slamming Yunho’s attacker with the bat and went to Yunho quickly.

“Bub?? Are you okay??”

Yunho whimpered but he nodded his head while Mingi helped him to stand. “I’m f-fine. How are the others..?” Yunho mumbled, feeling dizzy from the hit as Mingi looked around. “Well, I think we got all of them, for now.” Mingi said as he looked around, everyone was panting but most of the murderers were lying on the floor right now. “Everyone’s alright? Let’s go before they come again.” The manager said and they quickly went out of the forest and ran towards their van, Mingi had to help Yunho because the latter was having a bit of a problem running.

“There’s the van! Come on guys, as far as I remember it was only 10 minutes from the main road!” Their manager said as they ran. They ran past the van and didn’t even stop to catch a breath because they heard the murderers pursuing them again. Yunho’s head was about to burst from the constant running but he pushed himself and ran.

After 15 minutes, they got to the main road and stopped running, panting harshly as Yunho slumped down on the road, clutching his head and whimpered. Yeosang, Hongjoong and Wooyoung also had injuries on their bodies but it wasn’t as bad as Yunho’s. “Look, they stopped chasing us.” Seonghwa said and the others turned around to look and true enough, the murderers stopped chasing them once they were out on the main road, only glaring at them before retreating back.

“Maybe they can’t go out here, a cult rule or something.” Jongho said.

“I have lines! The phone works again! I’m going to call Manager Hyuk!” Hongjoong said, his phone in his hand as he quickly called for their manager. “Call an ambulance too, I’m worried about Yunho and you guys have cuts too, right? We need medical attention.” The manager said and Seonghwa nodded his head, already pulling out his phone to call for ambulance.

Yunho felt dizzy but he also felt sleepy and closed his eyes before Mingi panicked, patting his cheeks to keep the taller awake. “Bub, don’t close your eyes, please.” Yunho groaned, “M’sleepy though..” Yunho slurred and it only making the others panicked. “No, you can’t sleep right now, bub. You might have a concussion so you certainly can’t go to sleep right now.” Mingi explained while pulling Yunho onto his lap.

Yunho whined when he heard that he can’t go to sleep but he also knew that if he had a concussion, he can’t go to sleep because he might won’t wake up anymore so he tiredly laid his head, sideways on Mingi’s shoulder, trying to keep awake. Mingi started to blabber in hope it would help for his bub not to fall asleep and it worked until they heard the ambulance’s sirens.

“Oh, my.. Did you guys go into that road??” One of the medics said as he got out of the ambulance and Hongjoong nodded his head. “Please help, one of my members got hit on the head. Attend him first, we could wait.” The medic nodded his head and went to Mingi who was holding Yunho, having a hunch that was the one who got hit on the head. That village is dangerous.. We always get a call in this month.. We’ll tell the police to block that road from now on.. Too much cases happened already..” The other medic told them while he attended Yeosang. 

The medics hauled Yunho up onto the stretcher and went into the ambulance, Mingi quickly went into the ambulance as well, not wanting to leave his bub all alone. Hongjoong then came up into the ambulance, sitting beside Mingi. “Hyung told me to go with you guys. They will wait for Hyuk hyung to come and pick them up, we will meet up at the hospital.” Hongjoong explained.

\--

“How’s Yunho?” San asked, rushing to Hongjoong and Mingi in the waiting room, the others hot on his tail. “He’s in the surgery room. The doctor said the wound is quite big. So they wanted to make sure that nothing is stuck in his head.” Hongjoong explained as Mingi stared at the wall quietly, worrying about his bub. “I see, we did a report to the police that was why we were late coming here.” Seonghwa said.

“What did the police say?” Hongjoong asked as Wooyoung, Jongho and Yeosang went to sit with Mingi, trying to cheer the latter up for a bit.

“They will block the road from now on and put a dangerous sign so people won’t try to go in there. They also will catch them as Yeosang actually brought all the parchments with him and gave it to the police so they have evidence to catch all of the murderers now.” Seonghwa explained, eliciting a nod from Hongjoong.

“That’s good, the nurse already patched me up, what about Yeosang, Wooyoung and manager Kim?”

“Already patched up before coming here. Now we just have to wait for Yunho. I hope he’s fine..” Seonghwa sighed softly and Hongjoong patted his back. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. That pup is stronger than his soft look. I’m sure he’ll survive this.” Hongjoong assured him.

All of them waited for Yunho and after 1 hour, the doctor came into the waiting room. Mingi was the first one who went up to the doctor. “Doctor? How’s my baby?” Mingi said without a care, making the doctor blink before smiling. “He’s fine, stable but his concussion is a mild one so he needs plenty of rest.” All of them were relieved by the news and the doctor told them that they can go see Yunho.

“Baby!” Mingi shouted as soon as he saw Yunho on the bed in one of the beds in the emergency room. Yunho flinched at the loud voice and hushed Mingi weakly. “Shush.. Don’t shout.. My head is about to burst..” Yunho mumbled and Mingi sheepishly scratched his neck before apologizing and kissing Yunho’s forehead. “Sorry, bub.”

“You guys can take him home, make sure he had plenty of rest until the stitches healed. No loud noises, bright lights and give him plenty of fluids and food.” The doctor said and went away to sign the discharge papers.

“Can you stand, bub?” Mingi asked. Instead of answering, Yunho held both of his arms in the air, indicating for Mingi to pick him up. Mingi chuckled and picked Yunho up gently, as they went to their van, outside.

“You guys will have 2 weeks of vacations. To heal physically and mentally from the event that happened tonight.” Manager Hyuk announced and the others nodded their heads happily. “I can focus on taking care of my baby, then!” Mingi said excitedly before Yunho slapped him lightly on the chest.

“Shush….” Yunho mumbled, though he cuddled closer to Mingi and the latter ran his hands on Yunho’s waist quietly.

“Well I’m certainly going to watch those fluffy movies for 2 weeks. I need to get all of this out of my head.” Wooyoung huffed, eliciting a quiet laugh from the others.

“I think that’s a good idea.”

\----


	20. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update!

Yunho grumbled silently, watching Mingi talking to a girl who obviously is trying to flirt with him but he was told to wait by Mingi when he tried tugging on Mingi’s sleeve. He frowned and he could feel his magic inside of him wanting to hex the girl but he knew Mingi would have a fit so he tried to stay calm. The girl’s 9 tails swishing behind her making Yunho angrier.

Yunho took a deep breath to hold himself back, not to hex the girl as he vowed to himself that he would be a good witch. His family is famous for being a white witch so he wanted to continue their lineage properly.

Yunho gave up on listening and watching them as Mingi seemed very ‘happy’ talking to her, so Yunho opted to play with his magic for a little bit. He saw a pot of dying flowers so he used his magic to bloom them again and smiled, watching the flowers blooming again. Yunho was so occupied with the flowers that he didn’t realize that Mingi had stopped talking to the girl and yelped in surprise when Mingi wrapped his arms around Yunho’s waist.

Yunho huffed before pushing away Mingi’s hands from his waist, making Mingi frown. “Bub? What’s wrong?” *Mingi asked and Yunho rolled his eyes at the Devil. “Is she so fun to talk to that you ignored me for like 15 minutes? We were supposed to go to Light Café to meet the others for lunch like 15 minutes ago.”

“It’s just 15 minutes, bub. She was my old friend so I wanted to ask how she was, that’s all.” Mingi explained but Yunho only got more upset. “To the point of ignoring me and telling me to wait? You didn’t even introduce me to her. Your mate.” Yunho mumbled, already feeling tired to argue with Mingi so he walked away without waiting for him.

Right after Yunho was out of the campus, Mingi appeared right in front of him, making Yunho stumble onto him but before Yunho could do anything, Mingi pulled him into a hug. Yunho huffed in Mingi’s neck as the Devil chuckled and kissed his head. “It’s not funny. Why are you laughing.” Yunho pouted but he snuggled even closer when Mingi tightened their hugs.

“Okay okay. I’m sorry. I was too engrossed talking to her.” Mingi said softly but Yunho puffed up his cheeks and pulled away. “It’s because she charmed you. Didn’t you realize it? Her eyes were bright purple! If she did something that made you leave me there, I would hex her right there, you know?!”

Mingi blinked before frowning again. “What? She didn’t charm me. You’re overreacting, bub.”

Yunho gaped at him before putting his hands on his hips. “Overreacting?! I saw them, Mingi! You didn’t believe me?? Your own mate??”

“I won’t believe you when you’re being this jealous.” Mingi huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yunho had enough with Mingi. “Wow. Okay then. Don’t believe me then. If something happens to you then don’t blame me. I’m going home. Say hi to them.” Yunho said and walked away without looking back. Mingi huffed and rolled his eyes, walking to the café alone.

\--

“Where’s Yunho?” Seonghwa said as soon as Mingi arrived at their table in the café. Mingi took a seat before grumbling. “Home. We had a fight before coming here.” Hongjoong raised one of his eyebrows as the others tilted their heads. “What fight? Usually Yunho won’t be in a very bad mood enough to make him go home rather than meeting us.” Hongjoong asked.

“He accused my old friend charmed me. We were only talking though. I told him that he was overreacting and he became upset and went home. He said hi.” Mingi explained but Yeosang was quick to question the Devil.

“Charmed? Your old friend is a nine-tailed fox like me?”

Mingi nodded. “Yeah. And?”

“What did Yunho tell you?”

“That she charmed me and her eyes were bright purple. I didn’t see it though. He’s overreacting Yeo. Let it go. He’ll be fine once I’m home and give him some cuddles and kisses.”

Yeosang tilted his head. “If she charms you, of course you won’t realize it Mingi. Only the people who didn’t get charmed by us could see our eyes had turned bright. Yunho was telling the truth.”

“Has this old friend of yours had a crush on you before? Mr. Devil?” Wooyoung said, making Mingi huffed but nodded his head. “Yeah.. She had a crush on me before but I’ve told her that I’m not interested and she was fine with it. I still think Yunho is overreacting though.. It was only a 15 minutes talk..”

“Well, did you introduce him to her? Like, he is your mate, Mingi-ah.” San asked and Mingi finally deflated as he shook his head. “No.. I didn’t.. I was too engrossed talking to her.. Like I didn’t realize that Yunho was there with me.. I really was charmed.. Didn’t I?”

The others nodded their heads as Jongho patted Mingi’s back lightly. “Well, apologize to him when you go back home, hyung.”

“I will.”

“Anyway. I heard from my supervisor that there is an evil witch in this town that had been kidnapping children and took their blood to be Immortal so please tell Yunho hyung to be careful because it seems that the evil witch will kill every white witch that it encounters.” Jongho explained, making Mingi a bit panic as Yunho went home alone.

“WHAT? He went home alone!”

“That’s not the only thing we should be careful of, though. My higher ups had told me that we’re going to try and find this evil witch but really no one knows who it is, so every witch in this town is the suspect at the moment.” Jongho explained further, making Mingi frown.

“My bub is a good witch! He won’t be kidnapping children just to be Immortal. He’s already an Immortal himself as he already mated to me.”

“I know, hyung but my people don’t know that. I tried telling them but they don’t really trust me yet.” Jongho said apologetically.

“Well, the only thing we could do now is protect Yunho at all cost. Baby, you go and try to persuade your higher ups that Yunho isn’t the evil witch, okay?” Yeosang said while brushing one of his tails towards Jongho’s arm, making the hunter blushed and nodded his head.

“I will.”

\--

Yunho puffed up his cheeks as he walked home but someone blocked his way so he tilted his head at the man. “Yes? May I help you?” Yunho asked politely with a little smile but the man scoffed before he threw something at Yunho and the thing burst around Yunho making the witch cough as he inhaled the smoke and fainted.

“Huh, that was easy. Are you sure this is the evil witch?” The man said, turning over to a girl who had a smirk on her face while crossing her hands on her chest. “Yes. That’s him. Thank you for catching him. I’ll take care of him now. It’s better for us to handle this thing rather than you humans.” The girl said and snapped her fingers, making 2 men came from behind him and picked Yunho up. The man only stared at them dazed, letting them go.

Yunho woke up 1 hour later, feeling dazed and his head was about to split open. He tried to hold his head but his hands can’t move so he opened his eyes properly and looked around. He’s on a chair, tied up and in an empty room. Yunho paled as he tried to remember what happened and gasped when he remembered the man that he encountered before.

_ What the hell happened? Why am I being kidnapped? _

Yunho tried tugging on the ropes on his hands but it was tied so tight that he can’t loosen it up. He tried using his powers but it didn’t work too, making him pale even more.

_ What? Why can’t I use my power? What did they put in these ropes..? _

Yunho’s breaths gradually quicken in his panicked state while he tried to tug the ropes to loosen them up when someone came into the room. Yunho stopped moving and squinted his eyes to see who was the one who had kidnapped him. Yunho widened his eyes when he saw the nine-tailed fox girl who was talking to Mingi hours ago.

Yunho glared at the girl while she mockingly went closer to him. “You’re awake, huh. You’re stronger than I thought. That dust was supposed to keep you unconscious for 4 hours.”

“What are you doing? Let me go.”

“Nope. Not until I get what I want.”

Yunho frowned in confusion before he tried tugging on the ropes again, ignoring the girl. The nine-tailed fox laughed at Yunho, watching him struggle to break free. “You won’t be able to get out of the ropes. I’ve made it special for witches like you. Now all I have to do is wait for the ropes and this room to sucked in your energy until you’re weak enough so I could cut you open and take your heart.”

“What do you mean?” Yunho hissed though his heart is racing anxiously.

“Well, since you’re going to die anyway, I’ll tell you. I’m collecting witches’ hearts, mostly the white and innocent children's blood to make an immortal elixir. For myself so I could be immortal.”

“What?!” Yunho widened his eyes, making the nine-tailed girl smirked. “Yes! I’m going to be immortal and I only need one more white witch’s heart and that would be you! After I’ve become Immortal, Mingi would want me as his mate!”

Yunhi squinted his eyes at the girl before scoffing, making the girl hissed at him. “What?!” The girl said as Yunho rolled his eyes. “Devil only mates once in their lives and he already has a mate.” Yunho explained, making the girl furious. “What?! Who?!” Yunho smirked, “Me. You chose a wrong witch, bitch. Let me go. Mingi won’t be happy if he found out that you kidnapped his mate.”

The girl blinked before fisting her hands in rage. “NO! I DON’T BELIEVE YOU! YOU’RE JUST TRYING TO TRICK ME INTO RELEASING YOU! “She left the room right away leaving Yunho behind. Yunho sighed, looking around the room but he couldn’t find anything that could help him to break free. Huffing, Yunho could only hope that Mingi knew that he’s missing and would come find him as he couldn’t use his magic at all to contact Mingi.

“Min.. Please find me..” Yunho whispered to himself as he could feel how the room and the ropes sucked in all of his energy.

\--

“Baby?” Mingi called Yunho as soon as he arrived home but he frowned when Yunho didn’t answer him. Usually, no matter how hard they fight, Yunho will always answer him and talk to him so Mingi started panicking and searching the house, only to find no Yunho. Mingi quickly tried to sense where Yunho was but he couldn’t find it, making him even more panicked.

_ Baby?? _

Silence.

Mingi paled as Yunho didn’t answer him and knew right away that something had happened to Yunho. The witch never ignored him before, no matter what so he quickly reached for his other friends.

_ Guys?? I can’t find Yunho! He’s not in our house and I couldn’t sense him anywhere! Something must’ve happened! Help me out guys! _

_ What?? Where did my pup go?? _

_ If I know, I won’t ask for you guys’ help, Hwa hyung! _

_ What should we do? I’m worried about Yuyu! Should I ask my spirit fellows if they saw him? _

_ That would be a great help, Sannie! What about others? _

_ I’ll try to ask around if someone saw him, in the meantime, gather at our house for now. Seonghwa will wait for you guys as I go and ask around. I will also go meet my Immortal fellows and ask them. _

_ Will do, hyung! Thank you! _

_ I’ll ask my banshee fellows. _

_ Okay, Woo! Thanks! _

_ Jongho will try asking his colleagues and we’re on our way to SeongJoong hyungs’ house. _

_ Okay! Meet you guys there! _

Mingi sighed before teleporting to SeongJoong’s house and Seonghwa opened the door for him. “Calm down, Mingi. We’ll find the pup, okay?” Seonghwa said, patting Mingi’s shoulder lightly. Mingi flopped down on the couch as he told his underlings to go find Yunho. Seonghwa had gone to sit beside him with a glass of blood in his hand while they waited for the other to arrive. “I can’t even sense him, hyung.. I’m worried.. I should’ve pushed him into coming with me to the café earlier..” Mingi sighed.

“We’ll find him, we always do.” Seonghwa assured Mingi as he sipped on the blood. “I can’t lose him.. I will kill whoever that hurts him, I fucking swear.” Mingi hissed, his hands in fists.

“Hyungs! One of my colleagues said he saw Yunho!” Jongho said as soon as he and Yeosang entered the apartment. Yeosang’s tails were puffed up, making Mingi and Seonghwa look at it wearily. “More like he helped a nine-tailed fox girl to take Yunho.” Yeosang hissed, his tails swishing around behind him at an agitated pace.

“WHAT?” Both Mingi and Seonghwa shouted.

“Apparently he thought that Yunho is the evil witch and he helped the nine-tailed fox girl to catch him but when he succeeded in making Yunho fainted from the Faint Dust, he couldn’t move and could only watch the nine-tailed girl took Yunho away with another 2 men who dragged Yunho away.” Yeosang explained.

“Where is he right now?” Mingi hissed, his eyes turned blood red but Jongho only looked at the Devil apologetically. “He’s with our higher ups right now, they want to punish him for trusting someone else rather than us. I told them that Yunho hyung is a white witch and never does anything evil even though his mate is a Devil. They believed me when I showed them a video that I captured when Yunho was helping some children before at the park as we all know that evil witch despises children.”

“Does he know where they took him?” Mingi asked desperately but Jongho shook his head. “What about the girl’s appearance? I could do something with that.” Mingi tried and Jongho tilted his head. “From what I heard, he told us that the girl has a white and lavender hair, the same as her tails but that was all though.” Mingi widened his eyes when he heard Jongho’s explanation before breathing harshly.

“I think I know who took my baby.”

“Who??” Seonghwa, Yeosang and Jongho asked, their eyes widened.

“Mina. The one that I met earlier. My old friend.” Mingi sighed and quickly told his underlings to go find her. “But why did she take Yunho though? You didn’t tell her that he’s your mate.” Yeosang asked, tilting his head in confusion. Mingi shrugged helplessly as he also doesn’t have the answer for that. “We’ll find out why when we found her.” Mingi said and they all settled down while waiting for the others.

\--

Yunho breathed shallowly as his energy was sucked by the ropes and the room, making him even weaker. He doesn’t know what time it is and how long he has been in the room but he knows for sure that if he’s going to be kept in the room for any longer, his energy will be sucked out empty and he could die from it.

“Min.. Where are you.. I don’t know how long I can endure this..” Yunho whispered weakly before he heard some kind of commotion outside of the door. Yunho frowned and braced himself on what’s coming. He won’t go down without a fight. No matter what.

He blinked when it was Mingi who had come into the room before tearing up because his mate was finally there to save him. “M-min! I thought you’ll never come!” Yunho cried out as Mingi rushed to him and tried to cut the ropes but Yunho screamed out in pain when he did so. Mingi stopped touching the ropes, as Yunho stopped screaming and was trying to take a breather.

“T-the ropes are sucking m-my energy.. W-when you tucked it like that I thought my b-body was going to split in h-half..” Yunho explained, making Mingi frown as they heard shouting. “NO! HE’S MY LAST PREY! DON’T TOUCH ME! LET ME GO!” Mina screamed as Jongho held her. Yunho watched Mina and the others curiously before looking up at Mingi.

“How did you guys know I’m here t-though? I couldn’t send any s-signal..”

“My underlings found Mina and Hongjoong hyung found this place. Jongho told us that one of his colleagues admit that he was the one who helped Mina to kidnap you.”

“She wants to become Immortal so she could be your mate, Min.” Yunho said and Mingi raised one of his eyebrows. “Really? Well it’s a shame that I already have you as my mate, then.”

“HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH? NO! THEN WHAT’S THE PURPOSE OF ME TRYING TO BE IMMORTAL NOW? YOU SHOULD MATE WITH ME, MINGI! NOT HIM! HE’S JUST A WEAKLING!” Mina shouted, making Mingi narrowed his eyes on her. “I told you that I’m not interested in you and my baby is not a weakling. You put him in these ropes, that was why he couldn’t fight. He’s stronger than he looks.”

Mina pouted but she looked at Mingi with fear when the Devil let out his menacing aura while looking at her with bright blood red eyes. “Let my mate, go. Right now.”

“She’s the one who had been kidnapping children. Not the evil witch. There was never an evil witch. It was all her doings.” Yunho told them and Mina paled even more. “Huh. Then she’ll come with me. The higher ups will punish her.” Jongho said as he tightened his grip on the nine-tailed fox girl when she tried to break free.

“You’re just a human! Why are you so strong??” Mina huffed as he couldn’t get out from Jongho’s hold. “It’s because my baby is not fully human, bitch. To think that you’re this powerful to even manage to kidnap our pup, I didn’t think that you’ll be this stupid.” Yeosang hissed. “Let.My.Baby.Go.” Mingi warned and Mina quickly whispered the magical spell and the ropes around Yunho loosened and dropped to the floor.

Yunho sighed when he felt that his energy was coming back before yelping when Mingi suddenly engulfed him in a hug. Yunho giggled, hugging his mate back. “I’m sorry, bub. If I know she was going to kidnap you I would’ve done something sooner. I’m glad I’m not late.” Mingi whispered softly and Yunho melted. He never could get mad at Mingi for long so he gave Mingi a sweet kiss on the lips. “It’s okay, what’s important is that you saved me.”

“Let’s go home?” Mingi said, his hands on Yunho’s waist and the witch nodded his head with a kitty smile.

“Let’s go.”

\---- 


	21. Golden Retriever

Yunho yelped and stumbled when his foot got caught in one of the tree roots. Yunho whimpered when his body collided with the big tree roots, hurting his stomach and elbow as he didn’t have time to stop his fall. Yunho paled when he heard rushing footsteps and he stopped himself to rub at his wounds and get up before starting running again. His ears fall flat on top of his head as he runs through the forest, ignoring all the cuts that he got from the branches as his goal is only to get out of there and away from them.

Yunho panted when he was finally out of the forest and he didn’t stop running as he ran to wherever his feet took him to, rushing past people who looked at him weirdly. Yunho ignored them but he didn’t want people to start making any assumptions so he ducked into a smaller street before stumbling to a dark alley. Yunho hid himself behind some piled up trash and his bushy tail wrapped around his stomach as he sat there, hugging his knees to his chest and buried his head in between them.

Yunho stayed silent for a while but his body started to hurt from all the cuts and wounds that he got from the branches and those bad guys that were chasing him, making him whimpered.

“Who’s there..? Hello..?”

Yunho tensed and bit his lips to stop him from whimpering again because his wounds flared up. His ears still flat on his head as he ducked his head between his knees, hoping for whoever that was to go away. He’s afraid that the guy will catch him and take him to the police. He doesn’t want that, not after he gets to run away from the lab. Yunho squirmed a bit and he couldn’t help but to whimper when his wounds flared up once again, making the guy who was about to walk away stopped walking and turned around.

“I know you are there. I’m not going to hurt you. Please come out so I can take a look at you. You sound hurt. I can help you, I promise.”

Yunho bit his lips, contemplating whether to trust this guy or not. From how he sounds, Yunho thinks that this guy is a nice guy but he couldn’t really trust him. “I promise I won’t hurt you.” The guy told him once again and Yunho finally wanted to try to trust him. “P-promise?” Yunho muttered and the guy walked even closer to where Yunho is. “I promise.” The guy said and Yunho couldn’t help but to whimper again when he saw the guy walk closer and rustle the trash in front of him.

“Hey there, don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you.” Yunho's ears flattened on his head as he warily looked at the guy. The guy gave him a small smile and crouched down near him but not too near. “My name is Mingi. Song Mingi. What’s yours? If you want me to know that is.” Mingi said softly and Yunho tilted his head silently at him. Mingi waited for him patiently, still adorning that soft smile and Yunho finally stuttered out his name.

“J-jeong Yunho.”

“What happened to you, Yunho?” Mingi asked, frowning in worry when he saw his cuts and wounds littered all over his body and face. “P-promise you won’t s-send me to the p-police or t-them?” Yunho muttered with fear in his eyes as he clutched his bushy tail to keep his anxiety at bay. “I won’t if you’re going to be a good boy.”Mingi said, already knew how to handle a hybrid as he was actually a hybrid doctor but Yunho didn’t know yet. Yunho frowned and pouted, “I’m always a good boy.” Yunho retaliated as soon as Mingi said those words, making Mingi smile bigger.

“Then I won’t send you to them. Can you come here so I can take a look at your wounds? That must’ve hurt.” Mingi said softly and Yunho can’t help but to obey as Mingi looked and sounded believable so Yunho uncurled himself before whimpering slightly and scooted closer to Mingi quietly, though he still adorning a doubtful look at Mingi. Mingi softly touched Yunho’s face, not wanting to scare the hybrid away as he looked at the cuts on his face before scanning his body but he couldn’t really see it in the dark alleyway.

“Bub?”

Yunho blushed at the sudden pet name as he tilted his head at Mingi. “Can I treat you at my house? It’s better to treat you there than in this dark alleyway.” Yunho bit his lips but Mingi was quick to assure the hybrid. “I’m living alone so no one will see you if you don’t want them to and I’ll keep my promise.” Yunho pondered for a bit before nodding his head, making Mingi smile at him.

“Can you stand up?”

Yunho bit his lips as he tried but yelped when his legs gave away but Mingi quickly held his arm to prevent him from falling down. Yunho hissed in pain when Mingi accidentally grabbed his injured arm, making Mingi loosen his grip on the hybrid, “I’m sorry, bub. Since you can’t stand up right now, can I pick you up?” Mingi asked but Yunho only tilted his head at the doctor. “H-how?” Yunho mumbled, eliciting a hum from Mingi. “On my back? Can you do that?” Yunho nodded and he went to Mingi’s back as the doctor picked him up gently.

The walk to Mingi’s house was silent and by the time Mingi reached his house, Yunho had already fallen asleep with his bushy tail wrapped around Mingi’s wrist. Mingi gently put Yunho down on the couch as he went to get the first aid kit in his bathroom before changing his shirt and brought a set of clothes for Yunho to wear. Mingi gently shook Yunho’s shoulder to rouse him up and Yunho rubbed his eyes before humming in question sleepily.

“We’re here, bub. Let me treat your wounds first and then we could eat and sleep.” Mingi explained, eliciting a nod from the hybrid. “Take off your shirt, bub.” Mingi said softly and Yunho tried but he couldn’t as the movements hurt his body so he huffed before pouting and looking at Mingi shyly. “I c-can’t.. It h-hurts..”

“Want my help?” Mingi asked as he knew some hybrids won’t let people touch them easily but Yunho nodded his head with a tiny voice, “P-please.. T-thank you..” Mingi smiled and his stomach had butterflies with how cute the hybrid is right now.  **_No, Mingi. You don’t know if he has an owner or not._ ** Mingi thought, pushing the butterfly feeling away as he helped Yunho take off his shirt and pants, leaving the hybrid in his brief.

Yunho blushed as he felt very embarrassed being mostly naked in a stranger's house so he curled up while biting his lips. Mingi was aware of this so he slowly pat Yunho’s hair and when Yunho didn’t do anything, he started to caress Yunho’s soft fluffy ears, eliciting a content hum from the hybrid. After a while of Mingi petting Yunho, he finally pulled away as he patted Yunho’s head for the last time, for now. “Don’t be shy, it’s only me and I am a hybrid doctor.” Mingi said, making Yunho widened his eyes at him. “Y-you’re a hybrid d-doctor?” Mingi nodded softly. “Yes, bub. A good and nice one. I treat them. I don’t hurt them.”

“O-okay then.. The d-doctor back at t-the lab wasn’t as nice as y-you, anyway..” Yunho pouted as Mingi raised one of his eyebrows at the words. “They’re not?” Mingi said as he took a seat next to Yunho and began to clean the wounds and cuts on Yunho’s face. Yunho whimpered and hissed quietly as it stings but he let Mingi do his job as he answered the doctor’s question earlier. “T-they usually tied me u-up and kept t-taking my blood a-and hurting m-me when it h-hurts..”

“What? Are you sure they are doctors??” Mingi asked, perplexed by what he had heard from the hybrid. Who in the world could hurt a hybrid as cute as Yunho? “T-they wear t-those long white coats though..” Yunho mumbled. “Well maybe they’re not doctors. That’s okay, bub. I’m a real doctor with a legal license. I won’t hurt you.” Yunho nodded cutely and quietly let Mingi treat his wounds on his body.

Yunho felt sleepy as Mingi treated him because the pain had numbed. Mingi chuckled when he saw how Yunho kept on falling asleep while he was treating him so he sped up the process before helping Yunho into clean clothes that he had brought earlier. “Don’t sleep yet, bub. You need to eat. Do they even feed you there? You look so thin.” Mingi stood up and went into the kitchen as Yunho followed him with curiosity as Mingi let him.

“Is ramyeon okay with you? I don’t have enough things to cook and I’m not actually a good cook either..” Mingi said sheepishly. “I can cook! I usually was the one who had to cook back in the lab! If you have the ingredients, I can cook something for us!” Yunho said with wide excited eyes, making Mingi melted slightly before patting Yunho’s head and ears. “It’s okay, bub. You can cook some other time, okay? You need to rest. I’ll cook the ramyeon.” Mingi said but Yunho pouted sadly, his ears flattened on his head as his bushy tail stuck in between his legs.

Mingi knew this and smiled softly at Yunho. “Don’t be sad, bub. I didn’t say that you can’t cook for us. Only for tonight. Besides, I haven't gone grocery shopping yet.” Mingi explained as Yunho nodded sadly, making Mingi sighed softly. “Only for tonight, okay bub? I promise you can cook for us later.” Yunho, who is still pouting, looked at Mingi with hopeful eyes. “Really?”

“Really, bub.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Mingi chuckled as Yunho clapped his hands and bounced before making the ramyeon while Yunho sat on the chair at the table. After finishing the food, Yunho felt sleepy again and nearly flopped down onto his bowl before Mingi caught his head and quickly put the bowls in the sink before picking the sleepy hybrid and brought him to one of the guest rooms. Mingi tucked Yunho in before going into his own room to sleep.

Mingi was sleeping soundly when rapid knocking on his doors woke him up. Thinking that something happened to Yunho, Mingi rushed to his doors and opened it. Mingi yelped in surprise when Yunho flopped onto him, sobbing quietly and trembling so the doctor hugged him close while running his hand on Yunho’s back. “What’s wrong, bub?” Yunho hugged Mingi, clutching his shirt at the process as he sobbed quietly. “T-they g-got me and b-brought me back to t-the lab..” Yunho stuttered while sobbing in Mingi’s neck and the doctor finally realized that the hybrid had a nightmare.

“You’re safe here, bub. It’s just a nightmare.” Mingi consoled the hybrid. Yunho pouted, still not letting Mingi go. “It’s still scary..” Mingi hummed, “Do you want to sleep with me?” Yunho pulled away, looking at Mingi with wide puppy eyes that melted Mingi instantly. “Can I? P-please?” Mingi nodded his head and pulled Yunho to his bed, closing his door beforehand. Yunho awkwardly sat on the bed as Mingi laid down, patting the empty space beside him.

“C’mere, bub.” Mingi said softly and Yunho let out a shaky breath before laying down next to Mingi. “Y-you’re not going to do anything to me, right?” Mingi blinked, shaking his head, “No, bub. Why?” Mingi asked and he could see how Yunho bit his lips, fumbling with the blanket that Mingi had put on Yunho. “You won’t be disgusted..?” Mingi tensed when he heard that and he could feel himself getting angry at the thoughts of someone who had Yunho. “No, bub. I don’t mind if you don’t want to tell me.”

“You w-won’t kick me out..? I don’t want to go o-out there again.. You’re so n-nice to me and I s-should do something to p-pay you back..”

Mingi blinked again and Yunho thought that Mingi actually wanted him to pay him back so Yunho’s lower lips wobbled before he shakily sat up, reaching for Mingi’s pants. Mingi stopped him after he realized what Yunho was trying to do and the hybrid burst out crying. “P-please.. I c-can make you feel good, I promise.. J-just don’t k-kick me out back on the s-street or to the l-lab..” Yunho stuttered out while crying, still trying to reach for Mingi’s pants. Mingi stopped him again and caressed Yunho’s ears while wiping his tears away. “I don’t want to Yunho, and I know that you don’t want this either. I won’t kick you out. I p-promise. I was only angry at them. They forced you, didn’t they?”

Yunho scrunched up his face, sobbing loudly as he nodded his head. “I n-never want it.. B-but they forced themselves on m-me.. I’m a s-special hybrid..” Mingi tilted his head at that before caressing Yunho again to calm him down. “Special?” Mingi asked and Yunho nodded his head, wiping his tears shakily. “I’m a b-boy but I also h-have w-woman’s private p-part..” Yunho told Mingi, making the doctor blink. Yunho really is a special hybrid, he only encountered someone like Yunho for a few times in his 4 years working as a hybrid doctor.

“That was why they kept you in the lab?” Yunho nodded at Mingi’s question, hiccupping occasionally as he had stopped crying because Mingi had caressed his head and ears. “Well, I promise I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to. You’re safe here.” Yunho smiled softly, nodding his head cutely before yawning and Mingi chuckled, threading his fingers through Yunho’s lock. “Let’s go to sleep, bub.”

\--

[3 months later]

“I’m home. Bub?” Mingi called Yunho as he took off his shoes and signaled for Wooyoung to keep quiet. Wooyoung hid himself behind Mingi as he saw Yunho bounced to them, smiling brightly with his bushy tails wagging excitedly. “Min! Welcome back! I’m cooking right now. You can go take a bath first!” Yunho said as he hugged Mingi before tensing when he realized someone else was there. Mingi ran his hand on Yunho’s back as he planted a soft kiss on Yunho’s forehead.

“Bub, this is my friend and colleague. He’s a nice guy, don’t worry.” Mingi explained as Yunho shyly hid his face in Mingi’s neck as Wooyoung smiled softly at how cute the hybrid is hiding in Mingi’s neck. “Hello, Yunho. I’m Jung Wooyoung. Nice to finally meet you. Mingi here always told me about you while at work.” Wooyoung introduced himself and Yunho finally looked at him, though his bushy tail was between his legs as he warily looked at Wooyoung.

“H-hello.” Yunho stuttered out before he smelled something and gasped, rushing to the kitchen as Mingi and Wooyoung blinked before they realized it must’ve been the food Yunho was cooking. “Sorry, Woo, I told you he’s not really good with strangers. He’ll open up to you if you keep being nice to him though.” Mingi said apologetically to Wooyoung who just laughed and waved Mingi off lightly. “It’s fine. Sannie was like that too in the beginning.” Wooyoung assured the worried Mingi as they walked into the kitchen.

Yunho was putting the food on the plates when they arrived in the kitchen as Yunho blushed at Wooyoung. “S-sorry Wooyoung-ssi.. I didn’t want the food to burn..” Yunho mumbled and Wooyoung quickly waved him off, adorning a bright smile that made Yunho relief. “It’s okay, Yunho. Just call me Woo, all of us are the same age anyway. The food smells and looks amazing, Yunho-ah!” Wooyoung said as he eyed the food, making Yunho blushed deeper.

“T-thank you, It’s not m-much though because I didn’t know you’re coming.. I’m sorry.. If I knew I would make more..” Yunho pouted, looking over to Mingi to give him a slight glare as Ming grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, bub. I’ll tell you if someone’s coming over after this.” Yunho huffed cutely, his bushy tail tapped against the chair, showing how upset he is. “You better.” Mingi chuckled, caressing Yunho’s ears as he knew that gesture would instantly melt Yunho down and it did as Yunho closed his eyes, humming in content.

They ate peacefully with Wooyoung asking Yunho a few questions here and there before Wooyoung decided to bring up the talk that he had been planning since Mingi told him about Yunho. “Say, Yunho-ah.” Wooyoung started, making Yunho hummed in question, his head tilting cutely to the side. “I also have a hybrid at home, a cat hybrid, do you want to have a playdate with him? His name is San and he knew about you already and told me he’s excited to meet you.”

Yunho widened his eyes and blinked rapidly. “W-will he like me though..? I’m a dog hybrid..” Yunho bit his lips and Wooyoung shook his head, “He’s fine. He likes making new friends no matter what hybrid they are so you don’t have to worry about that.” Wooyoung assured Yunho. “O-okay.. I want to meet another h-hybrid too..” Yunho said shyly, making Wooyoung beamed up. “Okay! We will set the date later and Mingi will tell you, how’s that sound?” Yunho nodded cutely and they started chatting about everything after.

Wooyoung went back home later that night and Mingi went to shower as Yunho lounged on the couch in the living room, watching a spiderman movie while waiting for Mingi. Yunho was so immersed in watching the spiderman that he didn’t realize Mingi until the doctor sat beside him, making him jump out of his skin, his bushy tail puffed up before he pouted at Mingi who laughed at his appearance. Mingi caressed Yunho’s ear, an act of apology and the hybrid melted, leaning his head towards Mingi’s hand more.

“Bub, do you want to come with me tomorrow? I need to stock up our groceries.” Mingi said while still playing with Yunho’s ears. Yunho beamed up as he didn’t really go out so he was excited whenever Mingi asked to accompany him to go grocery shopping. “Yes! Can we go to the park afterwards?” Yunho asked, his eyes full of hope as his bushy tails wagging. Mingi chuckled, nodding his head as Yunho flopped down onto his lap, wanting Mingi to pet him more, in which Mingi did instantly. After 15 minutes of petting Yunho, Mingi pulled him into the bedroom to sleep.

The next morning, Mingi was awake because he felt suffocated and found out that Yunho had slept with most of his body on top of him and his fluffy ears had been on Mingi’s face. Mingi pushed Yunho’s ears aside as he chuckled at how Yunho was sleeping on top of him. He had been doing this after a month he saved Yunho and though sometimes he would feel suffocated, he still loved it. It means that Yunho had trusted him enough to do so. Rather than waking up the hybrid, Mingi only pulled him close, running his hands on Yunho’s waist, eliciting a hum from the hybrid as Mingi could feel his bushy tail tapping the bed in a lazy manner.

After a while, Mingi ran his hand through Yunho’s hair, scratching Yunho’s ears while at it to rouse the hybrid. Yunho whined at this because he knew whenever Mingi started threading his fingers along his hair, that means Mingi wanted to get up. “5 more minutes..” Yunho mumbled as he snuggled into Mingi’s neck, making the doctor chuckle. “Come on, bub. Get up. If we hurry, we could go to the park earlier and stay for a lot longer than usual.” Mingi said, bribing the hybrid and it worked as Yunho instantly got up from Mingi with his face full of excitement and his bushy tail wags rapidly.

“What are you doing, Min?? Hurry hurry!” Yunho pulled him into the bathroom and they showered together to save time as Yunho had pressured Mingi to do so. Since Yunho had told him he was a special hybrid, Mingi had let Yunho take his shower alone to be respectful but sometimes Yunho wanted to shower with him so he let him do so. Mingi had come to love the hybrid but he wasn’t sure about how Yunho felt for him so he didn’t do anything, in fear that Yunho would run away.

They dressed up quickly and went to the mall as Yunho bounced excitedly in the car. “We’re going to the park~” Yunho hummed, making Mingi smile fondly as he drove to the mall. Once in the mall, Yunho started to walk with his hand wrapped around Mingi’s, not wanting to be away from the doctor at all as they shop for their groceries quickly. Mingi knew how much Yunho hated open space, in fear that someone from the lab recognized him so he let Yunho cling onto him for the rest of their time in the mall.

Mingi then brought Yunho to the park and he had to reprimand Yunho to wait for him as he shut the car off and got out of it. Yunho pouted but he obeyed as he bounced on the spot, waiting for Mingi as his bushy tail wags rapidly. Mingi took Yunho's hand as they walked further into the park and Yunho widened his eyes when he saw a bunch of butterflies and before Mingi could stop him, Yunho had already let go of Mingi’s hands and ran towards the butterflies to try to catch one.

“Don’t go too far, bub!” Mingi shouted as Yunho kept on chasing the butterflies while answering the doctor while at it. ”Okay, Min!” Yunho said, without looking at Mingi as he chased the butterflies. He was so caught up in trying to catch one of the butterflies and when he did catch one in his hands, he was excited to show it to Mingi and turned around.

Only there was no Mingi to be found.

Yunho started to panic, thinking that Mingi had become tired of him and left him there as he let go of the butterfly in his hand, his tears pooling in his eyes. “M-min?? Mingi??” Yunho shouted, his voice shaky as he was on the verge of crying and he did so when there was no reply from the doctor. Yunho slid down to the ground, crying openly as there was no one in the park and hugged his knees close, calling for Mingi, begging for him to come back.

“I p-promise I’ll be a good boy from now on.. P-please don’t leave me…” Yunho cried and suddenly there was a pair of hands hugging him close. “I’m here bub, I’m here. I won’t leave you.” Mingi consoled him as he felt bad for trying to hide from the hybrid to play around with him. He didn’t expect for the hybrid to break down like that. Yunho turned around and flopped onto Mingi, burying his head in Mingi’s neck as he sobbed loudly.

“I t-thought you left me here because y-you got tired of m-me!” Yunho sobbed and Mingi caressed Yunho’s hair and back gently. “No, bub. I’ll never get tired of you.” Mingi comforted him as Yunho finally started to calm down and stopped crying. Mingi let Yunho calm down for a bit, still caressing his back and head before Yunho suddenly confessed to him.

“M-min? I l-love you..”

Mingi blinked and looked at Yunho as the hybrid pulled away. “You love me? As in love love or just love me because I’ve been taking care of you?” Mingi asked without caring how his words seemed absurd. Yunho giggled, “What were you trying to say, Min? I love you as in I want to be your boyfriend, if that’s what you were trying to say.” Yunho said shyly and Mingi grinned, kissing Yunho’s reddened cheeks.

“Well then I love you too, bub. I have been for a while though but I didn’t want you to be scared of me so I didn’t say anything. '' Mingi said, making Yunho pout and slap his chest lightly. “I’m not scared of you anymore. You should’ve said it earlier.” Mingi chuckled with how Yunho seemed to pot even more and pulled Yunho in for a sweet passionate kiss on the lips. Yunho hummed in content as his tails wagged behind him.

After they pulled away, Yunho grinned cutely, making Mingi tilt his head in question, “Can I go play again?? Don’t hide again though!” Yunho huffed and Mingi laughed, nodding his head. “I’ll sit here, go ahead and play.” Mingi said softly and Yunho kissed Mingi’s cheek before getting up and went to search for the butterflies again as Mingi watched fondly.

\---- 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
